Fighting destiny
by PsychoBrunette
Summary: Sabrina and Puck finally admit their feelings for each other, after a few pranks and a trip to the future. Unfortunately they just so happen to be in the middle of a war, Mirror's back and Sabrina is a prized swordswoman.Four years after The Everafter War
1. Applesauce, Cottage Cheese and Syrup

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER BE MICHAEL BUCKLEY MAINLY BECAUSE I AM NOT A MAN (ME=FEMALE!) **

**SORRY THIS IS SO DANG LONG BUT THE SITE SAID I COULDN'T HAVE A PAGE OF JUST NOTES OR WHATEVER AND I WANTED TO EXPLAIN SO PLEAS READ OR YOU COULD END UP BEING CONFUSED. THANKS To explain this story I present the following. It is set after the Everafter War except since i can't find the next book (if it exists someone please tell me) this is what happened: they grabbed their baby bro and Mirror inhabited one of his minions body when they got to his room it was little baby on the floor alone grabbed him and took him back, where they were faced with their father's shock and mother's squeals of delight. The war has quieted down as neither side seems to know where Mirror is. Basically both sides called it a stalemate and decided they needed a place for their children, wounded and anyone incapable of fighting to be safe, a neutral territory. So Snow being the learning enthusiastic she was suggested a school for all of the children in Ferryport Landing. Many Everafters owned parts of the large apartment complex and the first four floors were set aside for the school the remaining floors were used for the teachers Scarlet Hand and Charming's Army alike. They teach school subjects as well as Everafter history/languages/medicine/magic. The only thing not taught was training which was held separately for each side. Time has passed on somewhat peacefully with both sides growing stronger. Allies of Charming's Army were brought in, Netherlandians, Fairy Kingdom, and People of Oz as well as many other stragglers and loners. Bella quit the Scarlet Hand and proved herself to be loyal to the Grimms after knocking her father down as he was in mid leap. (don't judge Sabrina needs a friend other than, her sister, a former homicidal everafter, a fairy boy who likes to prank, a fat boy who plays the harmonica, and some random others, i feel she needs a girlfriend). Sabrina forgave her eventually. Jeremy is a Wendy's son who came with his slightly confused mother to Ferryport Landing, he is tall blue eyed with blond combed back hair, always clean and neat, kind respectable, hot, awesome friend, bit of a ladies man, and VAIN. Ok so Sabrina=16 Daphne=11, Puck is obviously 16 and Red decided to grow up with Daffy, baby brother I have decided for this story's purpose is named Basil after his deceased grandfather=4…..okay i think I'm done inform me if any questions and IM SORRY THIS IS SO LONG!**

_Sabrina tried. She really did. She tried to forgive and let it go but she hadn't and now she was mad, he was mad and everyone seemed to be trying to blow something up. You'd think she would be able to be in the same room as him without yelling at him for every single thing that had happened since she came to Ferryport Landing. Her and her temper- that's what got them into this mess. But now they were alone on the battlefield with war raging on, and….. BOOOM! Crap. Now she was alone in the middle of a battlefield with an unconscious fairy boy. When did it come to this?_

7 days earlier…..

"Thanks, Jeremy, I had a great time," Sabrina said staring into his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice to find a restaurant where the chef doesn't poison your food," Jeremy replied leaning in.

Sabrina felt her heart speeding up imagining for just a second that those big blue eyes flashed green, but then they were blue again and he leaned in closer, closer, _SPLAT!_ A wave of thick gooey applesauce rolled off the porch roof and onto them. They stood there gasping and flailing, two fish fresh out of water, when another wave fell on top of them, this time slimy cottage cheese. Before they could think to run a third wave (syrup) crashed down. They stood there looking shocked and absolutely horrified as a maniacal laughter started up and a silhouette with large wings flew up and away. Sabrina turned to her date

"I'm so sorry…"she gushed.

"Save it, we're through. I'm tired of getting covered in foods, slimes, and questionable liquids," with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sabrina stood there with a sad, shocked look on her face for a few minutes before turning and walking inside. She walked past her family playing cards, and reading in the living room and ran up the stairs to her room. She opened her door and flung herself on the bed sobbing, not caring that she was a sticky, gross mess.

Downstairs her family wiped the shocked looks off their faces and proceeded to get all of their sympathy out of the way seeing as Sabrina was more likely to throw a butter knife at someone than allow the concerned looks to make their way around the table.

"I don't even have to ask how it was anymore; it's all over her face. She's either happy or Puck pranked her date. She used to be such a rock," Veronica muttered, wanting to comfort her daughter but not used to these particular sorts of boy troubles.

"Dang it we're running out of acceptable boys in this town!" Henry roared as he threw down his newspaper and stormed out of the room.

Jake and Granny Relda left to keep him from murdering Puck.

Daphne ran off to the kitchen yelling "How long is that?" over her shoulder.

"Two months!" Red replied not looking up from her hand.

"New record!" Daphne cried coming back into the room. "We're keeping a record of how long each of Sabrina's boyfriends lasts before Puck pranks one too many," she explained seeing the question on her mother's face.


	2. Pranking gone wrong leads to pain

The next day Sabrina opened her eyes to complete darkness. Her hands flew to her face expecting to peel away a blindfold, but instead found it was just a piece of paper. She sat up and read it, squinting to read the messy but elegant handwriting.

Sabrina, I'm sorry I chased off your boyfriend. I didn't expect him to be such a sissy. But maybe now he will cut his hair and stop putting so much hair gel in it. I don't know but I think he might have been going for the Justin Bieber gets a cowlick look. So anyway I'm sorry I scared him away. Next time I'll know not to pour cottage cheese on him, I think I'll go with hair gel. If he broke up with you just because of what _I _did then he is very sadly confused. If he won't take you back you should remind him of the time you broke your arm.

Prankfully yours,

The Trickster King

Faerie Prince

Puck

Sabrina smiled thoughtfully. She hadn't thought of that. She smiled to herself "Ahh blackmail what a beautiful thing." With that thought in mind she grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. 15 minutes later Sabrina stepped out of the bathroom tossing her ruined clothes in the trash and adjusting her towel. Walking across the hallway the glint of metal caught her eye. Crouching down she picked up her key.

"Hmm, must have dropped it," she said not remembering taking it out of her room. As she stood she heard a click, a whirring noise and a rush of air. She looked up and saw a humongous fan looming 5 yards in front of her.

"Crud" she muttered bracing herself for a smattering of various foods as she closed her eyes. But it never came. Instead she felt a tug and a cold, harsh breeze. Sabrina quickly looked down.

"PUCK!" she screamed bloody murder as she jumped around trying to catch her towel. She caught it and wrapped it tightly around her. She then marched over to the end of the hallway where Puck was curled in a ball with his heads covering his face, protecting his vital organs while rocking himself back and forth muttering, "I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything."

"YOU! LITTLE! PERVERT!" Sabrina screamed stomping in between his legs with each syllable for emphasis. With that she turned on her heel, walked into her room and slammed the door. By then the rest of the Grimm family had gathered at the top of the stairs. Henry and Jake dragged Puck into his room to question him on what had happened and give him a few ice packs. Granny, Veronica, Daphne, and Red spent the next three hours convincing Sabrina to get out of her room.

**PUCK'S POV**

Obviously I was just trying to launch 6 pounds of anchovies and gravy at Grimm. Gosh. I don't think like that… about her. All i know is the fan was too powerful and as soon as the towel went up i covered my face. But now it hurts to stand, sit, walk, crouch ohhhh the pain. I'm on my seventh ice pack and it's still there. Luckily the rest of the family believes me. Well only after Jake did that truth spell but still. I was just trying to cheer her up. Everyone knows an angry Sabrina Grimm is better than a sad, mopey Sabrina Grimm. Especially when you're to blame. Because when she's mad at least you know when she's trying to kill you.


	3. Charming Tells

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER BE MICHEAL BUCKLEY! I ENJOY BEING PART OF THE FEMALE RACE! GO WOMAN KIND!so i obviously don't own the characters but all the plot and sneaky little twists are mine:D

They had finally convinced Sabrina to come out of her room and down to lunch, where she was seated as far away from Puck as she could get. Puck had given a full apology which Sabrina had accepted. This however did not stop her scathing glares at Puck. Puck for the most part ignored her and happily at his food (spaghetti and meatballs prepared by Veronica) but eventually, he cracked. They always do.

"i can't take it anymore! I apologized Grimm, multiple times! So get over yourself and stop glaring. Besides I don't know why you're so mad, I mean I'll see you plenty when we *shudder* get married," with this Puck went back to eating as if nothing had happened. The whole family sat there astonished

Finally Red poked him and whispered, "You realize you said that out loud right?"

"Out loud?" Puck asked looking up. There he saw Sabrina beating her head on the table while simultaneously trying to rip off the table leg to beat him. Henry looked like he was going to explode, Daphne and Red were both trying to contain giggles, Veronica and Relda looked slightly confused and Jake looked like he was going to die from holding in his laughter.

"Holy Crud!" Puck screamed, and quickly flew to his room knocking over his chair and narrowly avoiding Henry's out stretched arms.

"So Sabrina," Henry said regaining his posture, "what's this about marriage?"

"Ummm," she stuttered looking relieved when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!"

As she flew to the door Henry turned to Daphne, "Do you know what Puck was talking about?"

"Um, sorta, well, um, Charming can tell you!" she cried as the prince in question walked in.

"Tell who what?" Charming asked sitting down in Puck's chair.

"Tell me what Puck meant when he said 'When we get married' to Sabrina" Henry said still, surprisingly, keeping his cool.

"Oh, that," he started as Sabrina walked to the sink and began helping her mother with the dishes, "well I'm sure you are all aware that Sabrina and Daphne went into the future a couple years back, during the time storm incident? Well I was already there and Daphne was about 22 and Sabrina and Puck were about 26. Anyway Puck and Sabrina were happily married almost a year I think, and expecting their first child," at this Sabrina who had finished the dishes and was walking out of the kitchen shrieked "WHAT?" and ran up the stairs where she (once again) slammed the door.

Charming who had taken Sabrina's shriek as a question continued, "Yes I believe they had found out about a month before the girls arrived. OWWW!" This last comment because Veronica had strode up behind him and smacked him with the pan she was washing.

"Moron! Never tell a teenage girl the guy she is in denial over is destined to marry and have kids with her!" Veronica scolded, "Men."

"Mom where's the sledgehammer I need to go beat the life out of that marry boy," Henry muttered as he stood up presumably to look for the sledgehammer.

"Oh dear," Granny clucked worriedly, "I'm afraid Sabrina might beat him to it but i should make sure he doesn't find the sledgehammer. She followed her eldest son out of the room.

"Now charming not that we don't _LOVE_ your presence but why are you here? I'm sure you didn't come to break a teenage girl's heart and cause the murder of a faerie prince," Jake said pointedly.

"Oh yes, that. I don't suppose you could gather up the family?" Charming asked hopefully, clearly stalling.

"NO!" Veronica, Red and Daphne cried hastily.

"Yeah didn't think so," he said sweating slightly and rubbing the back of his neck, "Well it's … Briar."

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUN cause we all **_**ABSOLUTELYLOVE**_** cliffhangers muwhahaha evil laughter what happens next ? I know your all on the edges of your seats biting you nails!**

**p.s. I want reviews! You don't have to have an account just click the button below that says review it's easy and appreciated!**


	4. The Rosey Grave

**Ok I want to thank my one and only reviewer (as far as I can tell) so far I finally figured out how to read the anonymous reviews so ya anyway thank you so much Lemonhead! Please review people! Thanks, oh and I'm sorry these chapters are so short**

**Disclaimer: for those of you who think I am Michael Buckley you are sadly mistaken, he has gray hair not brown, I don't own the characters but the plot and little twists are mine**

"Briar is _dead_," Jake said coldly.

"Yes, but," Charming started.

"There are no buts, dead is dead," Jake told and walked away.

Charming grabbed his arm, "Look I know you never got over her, but right now you need to listen," he snarled, Jake waved for him to go ahead, "a few days ago Nurse Sprat was walking through the grave yard, she says it gives her the strength to save others, anyway something strange is happening to the rose bush on her grave, we need you to meet down there in an hour. Do you think you can get your family under control by then?"

Jake doubted it but he nodded. Charming left saying, "Good."

Jake turned to Veronica, "Okay you convince Henry I'll get Puck, Daphne and Red you get Sabrina meet at the cars in half an hour." Veronica and Jake left leaving Daphne and Red alone in the kitchen.

"Great how are we gonna get Sabrina down in half an hour?" Daphne exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Red, who had been looking out the window, walked over and opened the front door.

"Bella, hi can you help us?" Red asked smiling at the confused girl.

"Sure," Bella replied cautiously.

Five minutes later Bella was perched on Sabrina's bed listening as Sabrina relayed the day's events.

"Wait do you know for sure that this is going to happen?" she asked when Sabrina had finished.

"Well, no it's in the future, but," she mumbled.

"Then it's not set in stone, you can change it any time you want. No one is telling you that you have to fall in love with, marry and then have kids with Puck. If you don't want that to happen then all you have to do is change it. I don't care what Charming says it's your future not his. And you don't even like Puck that much do you? Seriously it's not like the future hasn't already changed, the Wolf is gone, and your parents are awake. If you like him that's fine, but if you don't well, no one's telling you that you have to marry Puck. Seriously I didn't want to be in the Scarlet Hand so I left and in doing so I changed my future. Besides I know you can't see yourself marrying the obnoxious little fairy boy who has driven you insane since you got here. In the future he probably changed. Wow long speech sorry." Bella said making Sabrina feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks, you're right. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I figured you would need some girl talk after your break up."

"What? How did you know? Daphne told the whole town already?"

"No, but Jeremy was a pretty loyal boyfriend so when Wendell and I (**this is my payback she dates the fat boy with the harmonica muwhaha) **saw him making out with another girl at the mall I figured you two were over and you would need some girl talk. What happened anyway?"

"Applesauce, cottage cheese, and syrup," Sabrina replied not needing to say more.

"Ew!"

"Exactly"

"Are you guys done with the girl talk yet?" Daphne yelled through the door.

"Maybe," Sabrina started as the door swung open revealing a smiling Red.

"I picked the lock," she said proudly.

Sabrina walked over to her, "You are now officially my protégée."

Red beamed at her and the four girls walked out to the car quickly claiming seats in the minivan Henry had bought when he realized they would be staying in Ferryport landing.

Meanwhile Jake was trying (and failing) to help Veronica and Granny Relda convince Henry to come. Puck had been easy all he had to do was promise his safety. But Henry refused to go especially because Charming had requested everyone's presence.

"Henry please," Granny asked.

"No mom," he said firmly.

"Darling this is important," Veronica pleaded handing him a sleeping Basil, knowing his son calmed him.

"No."

"Henry, forget your prejudices against everafters its wrong. Right now we are in a war trying to stop them from killing innocent humans just because of the past. You are a hypocrite. Most of the Everafters are your friends and never did anything to harm us. So forget your prejudices against them, stop being angry at everyone, and listen to what I'm asking you. I am asking you as your younger brother to come with me and help me. I don't know what I'm going to see when we get to her grave but I need you. I helped you before. I need you to help me now. So I ask please?" Jake said in a soft tone remembering everything he and his brother had been through together.

Henry looked up from his son, "Yes."

And so the rest of the family trooped off to the cars, Veronica putting the yawning Basil into his car seat and sitting next to Henry in the front. Puck cautiously sat in the back, not wanting to be slapped by Sabrina but being unable to fly due to the pouring rain. Jack and Granny Relda took the Jalopy. The family set off arriving at the fort 20 minutes later. They piled out of the cars and solemnly headed to Briar's grave waving to their friends as they went.

They joined the large crowd gathered around Briar's grave allowed to pass to the front with Briar's godmothers, Buzzflower and Mallowbarb as they had been close to Briar. On her grave the rose bush had grown large covering the entire grave, but that was not the most spectacular sight. In the middle of the bush was a large rose roughly the size of Daphne. As the crowd watched in amazement the rose suddenly opened its petals. Inside was an enchantingly beautiful woman.

Jake leaned down and held her gently in his arms, "She's breathing," he said not able to take his eyes off of his one true love. "Briar' he whispered shaking her gently, she didn't stir, "Why won't she wake up?" he said startled.

"Kiss her,' Marrowbarb urged knowing it was the only way she would live, "true love's kiss will save her."

"But that already happened, years ago," Jake said, referring to Charmin waking Briar from her slumber.

"Pish posh that wasn't true love, that was Charming playing hero, now kiss the girl before we think better of it," Buzzflower grumbled impatient at Jake and wanting to see her goddaughter again.

Jake leaned in and kissed Briar gently on the lips.

**Ok so another cliffhanger was gonna stop it when Jake says briar but this is longer I really need to set a goal for myself someone give me a goal. Review it's the button right below its says review hard to miss. Thanks bye :D:D:D**


	5. Approval

**Do I really need another disclaimer? I mean you probably know by now I'm not Michael Buckley and the only thing in here that is mine is the plot and awesome little twists.**

**Oh I got 2 more reviewers so I am up to 3 reviewers and one person added my story as an alert or something!**

**Thank you Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever and .14 thx so muck keep reviewing you guys are awesome!**

**One more thing sorry for the cliché but every story needs a bit of mushiness!**

Jake looked up, "Nnnothing happened are you sure this works?" he asked clearly closed to tears.

"Positive, true love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world; it can even save those close to death. If Briar hadn't already been dead you could have saved her," Marrowbarb replied willing it to work.

All of a sudden Briar stirred "Ugn"

"Briar!" Jake, Buzzflower, and Mallowbarb cried at the same time.

"Who, who are you?" Briar asked clearly surprised at waking up in Jake's arms.

"Aw, crud!" Buzzflower cried smacking herself, "We forgot about the amnesia!"

"Amnesia?" Jake asked crushed that Briar didn't remember him.

"Yeah a side effect of bringing her back is she loses all her memory. Kinda forgot about that part, sorry" Marrowbarb whispered shrinking down.

"Hey" Briar said poking Jake in the chest.

"Yes?" he asked gazing at her lovingly.

"I gotta tell you something," she whispered shrinking against his chest, "I'm not sure who you are, but … I think I love you."

"I mademoiselle am Jake Grimm and I love you too."

With that she reached up and kissed him long and gentle. "Will you help me remember?" she asked.

"Briar, for the past 3 years I have believed, however much I wish it wasn't true, that you were dead, but now you are back with me. Of course I will help you remember, I will do anything for you, Briar Rose," with that he kissed her long and hard. By then most of the crowd except, Buzzflower, Marrowbarb, the Grimms, Charming, Snow, and Nurse Sprat had left.

"Come on dear we need to make sure you're all right," Nurse Sprat clucked as she led Briar off to the medicine tent.

Jake turned to Buzzflower and Marrowbarb, "I'll help restore her memory, whatever it takes."

The two fairies looked at each other, "Fine," a disgruntled Buzzflower muttered, "come with us."

They led him off gathering Briar and heading to their rooms in the fort, their house had been burnt down the night Briar died. The rest of the Grimms followed Charming and snow to the fort's headquarters.

"Any war plans we need to discuss?" Granny Relda asked eagerly.

"No, we're having a meeting in two days you should all come back then, if you want you can train," Charming dismissed them with a flick of his hand. The Grimms went to the training yards, Daphne, Red, and Veronica to the shooting range, Henry, Sabrina and Puck to the swords yards, and Granny to teach her class on strategy.

Sabrina found herself dueling larger and more experienced opponents, beating them all. She barely thought about it anymore, the sword an extension of her arm. It was long and thin, goblin made and therefore unbreakable the hilt was elegant and set with an emerald fitting her hand perfectly. She thrust and parried with a fluid grace.

She beat her last opponent; a faerie knight who had been one of King Oberon's finest and surprisingly accepted his defeat to a 16 year old human girl unlike some others, and turned to face her next opponent. Puck. She smiled, she had only fought Puck once before, when she had first started training and she had been terribly beat. But she was ready and this time she would win.

The whistle was blown and they started, puck lunging in for the first blow and Sabrina blocking, they continued on each move more complicated. They sped up again and again until it looked like a dance a deadly dance of metal and death. Pretty soon everyone in the training yard had stopped watching them with open mouths. Henry looked on proudly knowing the outcome as he watched his daughter step closer twisting her sword slightly. Puck lunged in faking for her side but slashing at her leg she blocked and twisted her sword hard. Puck's sword shifted slightly and Puck lunged again not noticing the difference. Sabrina blocked twirled and slashed at Puck's sword hand. She twirled again kicking his sword out of the way and bringing her sword point to rest at the nape of his neck.

"Kill," he said, the final word signifying surrender. He stepped back and bowed. The rest of the army followed suit of the faerie prince, one of the best swordsman in the army, better than Charming and the other senior warriors.

Sabrina stood there panting as her family and friends crowded around her congratulating her and smiling. She was looking for only the approval of one person. She pushed past the crowd to where her father was standing by himself leaning against the wall.

"Dad?" she asked seeking the approval and love she had wanted since he woke up and seemed so mad at her at everyone.

"Sabrina I am so proud of you. I love you sweet heart, you're not my little girl anymore," he sighed hugging her close to him.

"Dad,' she muttered rolling her eyes, "I'll always be your little girl."

With that she kissed him on the cheek knowing he had her father back again and never wanting to let him go.

No cliffhangers this time sorry it took so long my computer almost died and I had to do the crazy arm flap run to get the charger so ya! REVIEW BUTTON BELOW!


	6. The Beast

**DISCLAIMER: not Michael Buckley (duh) so I don't own the characters but the plot and juicy little twists are mine**

**Ok I wrote this before I got anymore review but thank you Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever and .14! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

The next day at school (super cheesy I know deal with it)…

Sabrina and Bella were walking into the building when they hear a voice behind them (spooky).

"Sabrina wait up," a _very_ familiar voice called. Sabrina and Bella rolled their eyes and Sabrina turned around. "What do you..." she trailed off as Jeremy pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that had before made her melt. But no longer. She kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. She turned and walked away.

He caught up to her yelling "Sabrina! Listen to me!"

She snapped. "No you listen to me," she wheeled around and screamed into his face, "we dated for two months and then all of a sudden you break up with me because Puck dumps applesauce, cottage cheese and syrup on you. He's the Trickster King so he pranks you! It wasn't even my fault1 and you broke up with me! Do you remember when I broke my arm? I know you do it's hard to forget when your mother pushes your girlfriend out the window. Yep she poured a bag of glitter labeled fairy dust on me told me to believe and threw me out the window. You live on the 6th floor! But did I break up with you know, because it wasn't your fault. I _forgave _you. And now you come crawling back here expecting me to take you back? Yesterday you were over me making out with some other girl so why the change of heart? Hmm? Got an explanation?" she looked at him mouth hanging open with a shocked look on his face, "Nope didn't think so." With that she turned and walked away.

As soon as she turned the corner she sprinted away tears streaming down her face. "Oof," she ran into someone. She looked up it was Puck. She pushed past him to the nearest refuge a janitor's closet. "Sabrina?" he asked puzzled as he followed her inside.

"What?" she asked her makeup smeared.

"Are you okay?"

"No! Why do you have to ruin everything all the time anyway if you don't like the guy I date just ask me out yourself why don't you."

"Umm, I'm sorry. Look how bout we call it a truce? No major pranking or anything that screws up someone's personal life deal?"

"One condition, I get to get you back on everything you've ever done to me.'

"Fine." With that they shook hands and Puck left allowing Sabrina to fix her makeup and regain her posture. They didn't see each other again 'till gym their last class of the day.

Gym was taught by the Beast and in it they taught regular gym, heath, and basic weapons training. They were running laps and Daphne had fallen behind, again. The Beast was yelling again. Everyone else was done and Daphne was forced to run again and again until she was practically dead on her feet. She had just finished her required laps, when the Beast yelled, "Again, pipsqueak! 15 more laps! Move Move Move!"

Sabrina stood up, "No."

"What!" he roared.

"I said no you don't have the right to force an eleven year old to exert herself past her physical capabilities, I don't care if you're the teacher. In fact I challenge you, as is my right as a student who feels challenged."

"Fine, Grimm, in one hour here, anyone who wants to watch me whoop the confidence out of you may."

"Weapons?"

"Swords."

Sabrina smiled, "Okay I accept the terms."

"All right kids go change, call your parents if you're going to stay, dismissed."

The students trooped out the door gossiping about the upcoming match. The children of Charming's Army smiled knowing Sabrina had a pretty good chance at winning.

"I'll go call mom," Daphne panted still out of breath from her extended run.

"No, I better do it. Bella will you guys go take Daphne to Snow and make sure she's ok?"

"But!"

"Fine, hey Jane," she said calling friend over. "Would you find taking Daphne to snow? She doesn't look so good." Jane nodded and half carried Daphne to Snow's classroom. "Can someone get me water? One of the really big ones? Thanks." Sabrina made her way to the principal's office where she asked to use the phone.

"Hello?" Granny Relda answered.

"Hi Granny its Sabrina can I talk to dad?"

"Sure darling, one second."

"Sabrina? Don't tell me you got in another fight?"

"No, well kinda, um, I kinda challenged... The Beast."

"What?" Sabrina winced.

"Well we were doing laps, and Daphne kept falling behind, and he made her do twice as many as everyone else, and then he kept pushing her even though she was practically dead on her feet," by now she could hear Henry growling over the phone, "she's with Snow now. But he made me so mad I told him to stop and then I just challenged him."

"Brina, he's bigger than you."

"It's a swords duel."

"Okay, you can do it I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes, because when I was your age I challenged him too. Over something he did to Jake, and I beat him, so I believe you can do it, and I will be there to support you."

"Thanks dad I love you."

"I love you too," and with that he hung up. Henry sighed, his baby girl was growing up and he was finally ready to except that.

An hour later they were outside on the field they used for gym. Chairs and benches had been brought out for the massive crowd. Everyone able in Ferryport Landing had shown up and the crowd had split into thirds, The Scarlet Hand, Charming's Army, and The Neutrals. Sabrina knew this would be a huge opportunity to gain allies, if she beat the Beast or just held her own against him, they would see a sixteen year old girl and figure that the rest of the army was just as good.

Sabrina mentally prepared herself to fight her immense opponent, she smiled as she remembered Puck's words to her, "Just pretend it's me Grimm."

"Duel," the word was spoken and the fight began.

The Beast lunged left then right clearly trying to psyche her out. She swung her sword around blocking his blade. She moved her arm faster and faster twisting and turning switching hands creating a deadly dance of her own. The Beast moved in again and again, trying to shake of her weapon, with scissor twists and butterfly wings. She took a step back braced herself and pushed in again starting the dance she knew would end the fight one way or another she twirled leaped under his arm twisted her sword around his and pulled using her lithe figure and flexibility to knock away his sword. She twirled again flipping and kicking back his sword drawing back her leg and bringing her sword up to rest at his heart.

"Kill."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN I think this is the best cliffhanger yet! Sorry if my sword fight scenes are slightly suckish notice how Sabrina has the same strategy for both fights obviously this fight lasted a while I will have the after affects in the next chapter but for now review review review! The button is right below it says review on it! Thanks!**


	7. Like Father like Daughter

**Disclaimer: ok I'm not Michael Buckley and this is a fan fiction so obviously I don't own the characters I only own the plot and the cute little twists. **

**Fun fun fun for everyone thank you to my marvelous reviewers (big arm fling) Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, and .14 you guys are AWESOME!**

**So I should probably start this chapter now… ya**

**SABRINA'S POV**

"Kill."

I couldn't believe it, that four letter word signifying my awesomeness, I had beaten the Beast. The crowd watched clearly flabbergasted as we both stood there panting and sweating profusely. The Beast sweating? Panting? He had never done that as far as I knew not even when he chased Puck through the forest for seven hours straight after Puck picked up Red who had sprained her ankle on the cross country run. How long had we been fighting?

The Beast answered my question when he grunted, "I don't think anyone has ever held me off for three hours, let alone beat me after three hours. Good work Grimm." He walked away to the crowd the Everafters in the Scarlet Hand had formed.

I saw the crowd forming around me, just like after beating Puck, except I knew this was so much more. The Beast was one of the best swordsmen, better than Nottingham, Robin Hood, the Black Knight and that combined with his size and strength made for a deadly opponent. And I beat him. But I knew better than to think it would be easy to do again. He would have some trick up his sleeve, something and if we ever met inn battle he wouldn't be trying to best me. He would go for the kill.

I pushed past those thoughts and accepted the congratulations, and my water. Nurse Sprat came up and tut tutted over me. She had to bandage my left arm where the Beast had slashed at it and scolded me for not coming to her first. I sat down, glad that it didn't matter who had drawn blood first. I heard her find another wound, this one a long, deep cut on the back of my leg. She bound it quickly and made me drink a potion for blood lose. At sat for a minute then everything came back to me the pain and the tired feeling was gone. I stood up and thanked her.

As I walked over to my family I saw Charming emerging from the group of neutrals heading over to us. I sighed inwardly bracing myself for more congratulations. But it never came.

"What were you doing challenging the Beast? You could have been killed! Not only are you one of our best swordsmen and a huge asset, but by beating the Beast you gave away our element of surprise!" he sighed, "at least the Neutrals decided to join us, but they might be a little less confident when they see you are not the average swordsman just one of the better ones."

I sighed he was better at being compassionate and thinking more of the whole not the one since he got back with Snow, but the old Charming still showed through. I turned away as my mother and grandmother threw insult after insult at him and scolded him for being such a pinheaded moron.

"Are you ok?" I asked Daphne giving her a look that said I know you can take care of yourself but I'll always be there for you.

"Fine," she replied, returning my look with a look that said thanks, I'm glad you're my sister and I appreciate that you're helping me well still giving me some freedom.

"Nurse Sprat about had a heart attack, I think you're her favorite Grimm," Red said referring to the scurry Nurse Sprat had done as soon as the duel was done. She had run across the field arms flailing and whacked people with her large bag to get to me. She was a short, stout woman, in a white knit dress and a nurse's cap so it had been pretty funny combined with the look on her face that clearly meant death for all who crossed her.

"Yeah, I help her out in the medicine tent. I figured since dad's never going to let me go out with the swordsmen and I can't aim I might as well be able to help in the medicine tent. Although I think Basil is her favorite," I said referring to the fact that she was pretty much Basil's babysitter as she was the only person who would always stay at the fort.

Red and Daphne smiled and went to calm, Granny and mom down. I started to walk after them when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was some random ally as all my friends had already congratulated me and squealed over the victory. It was Puck.

I smiled at him, "This makes us even for the first two weeks I was in Ferryport landing." Seeing the question on his face I continued, "Your advice helped, A LOT and I figure with all the times you've saved my life the only things left are the really big horrendous pranks." I smiled evilly as he shuddered remembering. He had probably having written it down like I did.

"Good job Grimm. Scared the heck out of me though. I mean if you die you would probably haunt me until we're even and sometimes ghosts can do worse things. Besides seeing your ugly face every morning wakes me up," he joked laughing as I punched his arm.

He walked off and I turned making my way back to my family. An arm caught mine and I looked up seeing the pride, happiness, and love in my dad's face. He hugged me hard and I knew everything would be all right I could sense him again like I had been able to before he and mom disappeared, like Daphne and I could. We had our silent way of speaking again, and I had my dad.

**BEAST POV**

I couldn't believe the girl had beaten me. Sure I had wounded her but she held me off for three hours and beat me on top of it! Natalie couldn't do that I thought. She could hold me off for hours but she could never win, and she had to put all her energy in to it. As much as I knew I hadn't given it my all, I knew she hadn't either. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen the sword but I can't grip a bow, a gun seemed to violet and wrestling a teenage girl just doesn't seem right. The little voice in the back of my head that was my former arrogant self-told me I should have jousted her. But I doubt they would have taught her how to joust and I probably would have killed her which would immediately signal war. I knew I couldn't start the war early our plans depended on the exact timing. I sighed as I watched her friends, and families congratulate her. They had just gained a number of allies but I didn't matter. I ignored the taunts and the threats and replied to them by saying that if I a superior swordsman to them all could be beat by a huan girl then so could they. That shut the lot of them up. Looked at the man now hugging her. He was vaguely familiar. As they turned and walked away I remembered. That was Henry Grimm. I had dueled him once, before he left and his brother was erased from memory. Henry had won, ending the fight quickly as he didn't want to try to outlast me. The girl was better, not by much but she had a slow cunning patience that she used to calculate her opponents weaknesses. It was obvious she got most of her skill from her father but her experiences had made the better swordsman indeed. I growled low and feral. As much as I wanted to kill them next time I faced them I waasn't sure I could.

**Tada another chapter without a cliffhanger do ya love it? Do ya hate it? Please tell me I wanna know I value your opinionsthe button is right below! Thank you my fabulous readers and reviewers!**


	8. Seduce Sedate

**Disclaimer: duh not Michael Buckley**

**Thanks to my reviewers lemonhead, Cheshirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, .14, and newest Anon who gets special thanks for giving me the name of book eight which just so happens to be call the Inside Story.**

**Thank you all so much I am now going to write this chapter blarg **

When they got home the adults left for the strategy training at the fort leaving Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red and Basil alone to eat dinner. Sabrina was ready to start getting back at Puck. When he went up to get another helping of pizza, she slipped the sleep pills she had gotten from Nurse Sprat in his pop. She turned to Daphne and Red and put her finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet.

Puck returned to the table and dug into his food with gusto. Sabrina spilled pepper flakes on his pizza, he took a bite swore and picked up his glass.

"You're not very good at this pranking stuff are you Grimm," Puck taunted as he chugged his pop. And instantly fell asleep out cold.

Daphne and Red burst into laughter as Sabrina pointed at Puck told him to stay and then ran upstairs to get her makeup bag. She gave if long thick eyelashes and thick dark eyeliner and heavy, sparkly purple eye shadow. She pulled out the bright red lipstick and lip liner she had bought just for the occasion and applied it giving Puck heavy red lips twice the size of his normal lips. She got her camera and took a quick picture. 15 minute minutes later she had the picture saved in three different places and was finishing Titania's birthday day card

There was a beautiful picture of Titania on the front. Above the picture were the words 'Beauty is one of those things..' below the picture it continued, 'you either got it' and on the inside under a picture of puck with makeup looking quite horrendous it continued, 'or you don't.' Underneath the caption in big blue elegant letters it read, 'Happy Birthday Titania!' Puck had signed it before his picture was pasted in saying, 'Happy Birthday Mom! You really are beautiful. Love Puck.' Beneath Puck's signature the rest of the Grimm family had signed and Sabrina sealed the letter giving it to the pixies to be sent along with Titania's presents.

"How did you get him to sign the card?" Daphne asked amazed.

"Easy I told Puck I was going to take a picture of Mayor Heart when she woke up."

"Oh," both Daphne and Red said understanding.

At that moment Basil cried out "Mommy," in a happy little screech seeing his parents drive up.

Uncle Jake was the first to walk in he took one look at Puck's face and bent over laughing. "What happened," he finally managed to choke out.

"Sabrina seduced Puck then smeared makeup all over his face," Daphne said matter-of-factly. Jake laughed even harder and Sabrina turned bright red.

"What is he laughing abo...Ack!" Veronica shrieked as she saw Puck's face.

"Sabrina seduced Puck then drew on his face with makeup," Daphne repeated to Veronica. Veronica laughed and went to pick up Basil as Sabrina turned even brighter red.

Henry walked in with Granny right behind, "What in the world?" he asked.

"Ugh can't you people just come in all together! Sabrina seduced Puck and then covered his face in makeup! There not saying it again. Jeesh!" Daphne stormed to her chair where she sat down and angrily ate her pizza.

"Liebling?" Granny asked as Henry exploded.

"Seduced?" he screamed.

"Dad relax I seduced no one. I sedated Puck then put makeup on him, took a picture and finished his mom's birthday card see?" she handed her father the extra copy.

"Mom what does seduce mean?" Daphne asked her mother.

Veronica twitched looking uncomfortable, "Um when a woman uses her charms to get I man to do what she wants."

"Oh, I understand like Jake looks like he's gonna pass out," she giggled pointing to where Uncle Jake was curled up in a ball on the floor laughing hysterically.

Sabrina rolled her eyes grabbed her makeup bag, and dragged Red and Daphne with her up the stairs.

"Night" they yelled down to the adults who were cautiously pocking Puck.

"Gack!" she screamed the next morning waking up to a face covered in makeup.

"It won't come off Grimm! Why won't it come off," Puck yelled as he followed her to the bathroom.

"Here," Sabrina yawned handing him a bottle of makeup remover and a washcloth. She also told him Granny wanted him to take a shower and handed him the lice shampoo into which she had poured a bottle of red hair dye.

She walked back to her room and started the usual thirty minute routine of waking Daphne up. If one didn't know better you would think she was in a coma but alas no she was asleep, dead to the world. Sabrina sighed it was a Saturday she should probably let Daph sleep in. But they had to leave for the war meeting soon and Daphne wouldn't want to miss that.

Sabrina sighed and pulled out her air horn.

**No cliffhanger again I don't think you need one so was it up to your standards? Kinda a filler chapter but whatever. Review review review and more review thanks for reading bye.:D Button right below**


	9. Straight Lines Are For Wussies

**IM BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Michael Buckley if I was my name would probably not be PsychoBrunette and I wouldn't be writing this on so yeah.**

**Anyways thank you all my marvelous reviewers! I figured out how to find all my reviews with out searching my emails! So thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92! I love you all! And to those of you who told me to keep writins of course I will!**

**So anyway I am so sorry this took so long I have a bunch of excuses I could give you but I figure I don't like it when people give excuses so you most not like it either. So instead of nexcuses I give you chapter 9!**

Thirty minutes later Sabrina had woken up Daphne and managed to help her find a matching outfit, and they both trooped down the stairs to breakfast. Seeing an unopened box of donuts Daphne squealed and ran towards it grabbing five and methodically into her mouth. Sabrina rolled her eyes and grabbed a chocolate donut and an apple, taking small bites of each. They both said hello to the rest of the family in various morning before going to the fort poses around the kitchen.

Granny walked in with Elvis taking a quick head count, "Veronica, Basil, Henry, Sabrina, Jake, Daphne, Elvis…where's Puck?" the family shrugged.

Granny sighed and yelled up the stairs, "PUCK! We are leaving in FIVE minutes! Get down here NOW or I am going to let Daphne and Elvis eat ALL the donuts!" Daphne and Elvis drooled over the box. Two seconds later Puck stomped down the stairs, clearly in a bad mood. He was wearing clean clothes, jeans and a t shirt, with a duffel bag filled with clothes to train in like everyone else. Unlike everyone else, he had his ratty green hoodie on, hood up and drawstrings pulled. He walked over to the table grabbed the remaining six donuts, morphed is head into that of a pig and ate the donuts in one bite.

Granny attacked with hairbrush at ready clearly thinking his hair was its usual rats nest, "Oh no mister, we are going to a war meeting and I won't have you walking around looking like a filthy hobo, you live inside now. I thought a burned this thing, oh my," the last she gasped as she pried off his hood and saw his bright red hair. He looked exactly like his mortal enemy, Peter Pan.

After a few moments of stunned silence the family burst into laughter, Veronica a high chirping laugh, Granny a quick chuckle, Red an insane hysterical laugh, Basil a cute baby giggle and Jake, Henry and Daphne with deep bellied laughs.

Sabrina laughed the hardest bent over, clutching her middle, "That," she choked out, "is for every time you gooped my hair. Oh and it takes three hours to wash out." Puck glared at her his face literally red with rage. it matched his hair and Sabrina told him a much.

He growled clearly about to yell, when Granny came back in with a baseball cap and a blonde wig. "Here I saved these from when Henry let Jake give him a haircut." Puck muttered thanks and shoved both on his head.

Henry glanced at his watch and stood up, "Ok, everyone to the cars now we have to leave or we're going to be late." They piled into the cars Henry driving and Veronica in shotgun, Sabrina and Daphne in the middle row on either side of Basil, Puck and Red in the back, and Jake and Granny in the Jalopy.

When they got to the fort, Snow told them that they were an hour early, apparently Charming had told them the wrong time. Training sessions didn't start 'till noon but they all had classes they could take. Red went to help teach the map making class, which Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne took, Henry to the armory, Veronica to help Snow with her hand-to-hand combat class, Granny to strategy and Jack simply to find Briar.

Charming had asked that Red's map making class have each student prepare an accurate map of the fort to be used for battle planning. The class was currently finishing their full scale drawings. Most of the class drew the walls first and then drew the inside. Actually everyone but Sabrina, Sabrina reversed the order mainly because she couldn't seem to draw a straight line. There were no available rulers, so everyone was just using a straightedge but for Sabrina even that was proving to be impossible. The edge of the paper she was using kept sliding and buckling in the middle making Sabrina's lines slanted and jagged.

"Stupid lines," she muttered angrily at the paper as she violently erased yet another line. "Please Red can't someone else just draw the lines the rest of my map is done." Red shook her head no and went to help another student. It was weird you would have thought there would be at least one person complaining about an everafter who looked about eleven teaching them, but all the whiners had clammed up when Red drew her accurate full scale map in five minutes it was better than anyone else's and they had all spent hours on the maps.

Sabrina sighed and went back to erasing being careful not to rip the paper. "Whoa Grimm take it easy. It's not the paper's fault you have the artistic ability of a walrus."

"For your information Puck I have plenty of artistic ability as you can tell from the rest of my map I just can't draw straight lines." Puck snorted and Sabrina went back to work muttering 'Straight, Straight, STRAIGHT' not quite as softly as she thought she was. The rest of the class ignored it used to Sabrina's incapability of drawing straight lines. She finished all the lines and closed her eyes not wanting to see another slanted, broken line. She slowly opened her eyes… and quickly closed them again. She sat there blinking a wondrous expression on her face for a few minutes blinking slowly.

"RED!" Daphne whispered loudly. Red hurried over an annoyed expression on her face that changed as soon as she saw Sabrina sitting at her desk with a dazed expression on her face. Red walked over and looked at Sabrina's map. It was perfect. Red grabbed her own map and quickly compared the two. Sabrina's map didn't have as much artistic detail but it fit all the requirements and it matched the scale. Red flipped it over and wrte the required note that the map met all the standards then signed it in red ink.

She took a deep breathe and mustered up her courage. "SABRINA!" Sabrina fell out of her chair and stood up punching Red in the nose.

"Oops," Sabrina said quickly apologizing.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Sabrina your map is done."

"YES! I AM AWESOME! STRAIGHT LINES ARE FOR WUSSIES!" Sabrina said the last part as a fairy walked in clearly extremely confused.

"May I help you?" red asked in a sweet voice.

"Um, commander Charming sent me to get the Grimm family and household inhabitants."

"Okay I guess that includes me, Sam can you handle it?" Red smiled at the former Lost Boy who she taught the class with. He nodded and went back to explaining to a confused looking duck that it wasn't exactly a birds eye view just an above look.

Daphne, Sabrina, Puck and Rred followed the messenger out the door.

Once out the young fairy bowed to Puck, "King Puck." Fairy law required that all in presence bow as well so Sabrina, Daphne and Red bowed as Puck smirked down on them.

When they had straightened up the fairy turned to Sabrina and bowed as well, "Lady Knight," he was clearly referring to Sabrina's recent defeat of both Puck and the Beast.

As Sabrina walked past Puck who was muttering angrily about having to bow to Sabrina she teased, "it's your law red head." He glared at her. They followed the messenger to the officials meeting room picking up the rest of their family members on the way. Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Red all acted respectfully knowing they were lucky to be allowed in the meeting.

When they arrived Red handed General Seven the stack of finished maps from her class, telling him the class was almost all finished. They had to wait about a minute before Charming walked in the room. The meeting was composed of Charming, Snow, Seven, the Grimms, Titania and her fairy generals, Peter Pan, the Wonderlandian generals and Mr. Clay.

Before charming could start talking Snow leaned on the table and announced "The battle is here. We attack in three days."

**Dun dun duuuun. I know you've all missed my cliffhangers ever so much. I'm sorry about this chapter it was mostly a filler I am going to try and start making longer chapters. This idea came to me in art. I am like cabrina incapable of drawing a straight line sometimes even if I have a ruler. Besides my reviewers I would also like to thank my cookie which helped me finish this chapter. I hope you loved it because I did too I now it seems as if this whole thing is centered on Sabrina but don't worry we are going to have some more Daphne in there as well. I need suggestions for a possible love intrest for Daphne should it be an everafter or should I mae one up? Please review it's the button right underneath I have decided anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie! Yummy!**


	10. Mock Battles can be dangerous things

**Disclaimer: I am never going to be Michael Buckley I just use his characters.**

**Thanks to my reviewers (and my cookie) I decided to write another chapter. So thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, and bayball! And bandi I am a book-aholic as well! Virtual cookies to all of you!**

**Also thank the guy in my neighborhood driving his toy race car. It sounds like a deranged duck and I am gonna try and write as fast as possible so it doesn't eat me!**

**By the way does anyone know if ginger ale is sold by the gallon?**

**I am sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that spellcheck or my laser vision didn't check. Anyway without further ado I give you CHAPTER 10**

The room broke out into an uproar of enraged cries and arguments and multiple cries of "We're not ready!"

"Silence!" Charming shouted throwing Snow an I'll get you later look. "We all knew this day was coming so you need to shut your mouths and prepare yourselves!" they shut their mouths. "Now we have reason to believe that the Scarlet Hand will attack in five days so we need to attack before then."

"How do you know?" a large dodo bird cried.

"Bunny told us that even in another's body if Mirror could get to a Mirror he could spy on the other magic mirrors. So we held a fake meeting in front of Reggie saying that we would attack in a week. They of course made plans to attack before that. We confirmed this because Bunny was able to give Reggie some of Mirror's powers temporarily, and we spied on Heart and Nottingtion." Charming looked out on the crowd waiting for any questions. None came and he continued, "We've split the army into four major parts. Each part is split in two. Half of the faerie army will be led by Titania and the other half by Veronica each of you will choose a general to be your second-in-command. Peter will lead the lost boys, Jake will lead the rest of the Netherlandians. Seven will lead half of the Wonderlanders, Snow the other half. Everyone else will be considered Ferryport landings inhabitants, Henry will lead half and I will lead the other half. Relda and Clay will stay here and communicate with the generals relaying information; they will be in charge of the camp. Now I need a small team- maybe two or three people to be battle scouts, they wouldn't be part of the fighting they would spy on what's happening and report back to Relda and Clay. So any questions?" when no one answered he continued, "Any ideas as to who we should as a scout?"

Sabrina stood up, "I'll do it, I'm fast, quiet, can defend myself, and no one will suspect me seeing as dad's so strict," the generals chuckled and Charming looked at Henry.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "Two conditions, your partner as to be an everafter and you have to pass my little test."

"Sure. What's the test?" Sabrina asked knowing it wasn't another swords match.

Henry chuckled, "You'll see meet me in front of the mess hall at one." It was currently nine.

Charming continued, "I have an idea for where to place Daphne and Red but only if you agree to it. I want to send them in as spies. Have them go over to the Scarlet Hand pretending to change sides and give the Scarlet Hand false information. At the same time they could report back to camp. They wouldn't be in much more danger then they could handle ass Daphne could tell them that she can convince Baba Yaga to lower the barrier." He looked at Henry and Veronica who sighed.

"Well from what Granny tells us you have had situations much more dangerous and survived all of those. As well as escaping from all of your foster homes. Just make sure one of you can pick a lock." Veronica said always being the parent to give more freedom.

Henry hesitated, still thinking of a five year old Daphne. But he had accepted that Sabrina had grown up it would only be fair to accept Daphne as well, "Fine, but you need to take A LOT of magical protection." Daphne and Red smiled at each other a Daphne did a quick fist pump.

"Excuse but what will Puck's part be? And please don't say the water guns?" Titania shuddered.

Charming answered her, "He will probably be in one of the small missions squads we have but if not we'll put him in your force." Titania nodded her consent.

"Ok, we are going to discuss the battle plans, so kids you should leave, Daphne and Red we will give you a copy of things we want you to tell the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina tell my youth training group to split into boy versus girls, each side pick your generals and have a mock battle one side defends one side attacks," Snow ordered wanting to get the meeting moving again.

Sabrina nodded and the teens left the room heading to the clearing where all of the youth of those against the Scarlet Hand met with Snow for extra battle training. It was ages seven the youngest you were allowed to train and participate in the war to age eighteen when you were considered an adult. They had mock battles and exercises and most of them got along. It was away for Snow to strengthen their bonds and make them fight like an army. They quickly decided the boys would defend while the girls attacked and set up their 'forts' two tents Snow had them use each time. The boys defended the actual fort while he girls planned their attack. Sabrina was in charge with a quick thinking fairy named May-Flower as her second in command. On the boys side Puck was in charge with Tom a lost boy with a good aim and a long range as second in command. Both teams gave the 'ready' signal, a fairy flying a colored flag into the air then dropping it, and the battle began. Sabrina pressed her group forward to the right, and May-Flower's group took the left. There was a silence and then Puck yelled 'Fire!" and a storm of arrows came.

"Shields!" Sabrina yelled, and the shields came up. The arrows all had bags of paint tied to them and if you got hit in a kill shot you had to lie down dead. If you got hit with the water gun you just kept going until you gave up. The swords were all magically dulled and covered with paint same rules applied as the arrows. The barrage of arrows stopped and Sabrina surveyed her army, no hits. She signaled May-Flower and their two sides met in the middle groups splitting off to slip through the surrounding woods. Once they were exactly thirty yards from the gates they set up their battle rams. The goal was to not actually pound in the doors but knock five consecutive times then the gates would open. Sabrina held up her arm and gave the charge signal and the first group of everafters ran at the door they hit it not hard enough to shake it but hard enough to hear a booming sound. They backed up and hit it again, again, and again. They had just hit it a fifth time and the rest of the group was cheering as the doors opened, when Sabrina realized something wasn't right. They should have attacked by now, "Shields up!" she yelled as the door swung open to reveal Puck's army at the ready. The girls rushed at them fighting to get inside. Sabrina stayed back looking for Puck. Too late. A rush of water blasted her knocking her off her feet. She gritted her teeth and stood up unmoving as the water continued to soak her through. Puck continued to aim the water gun at her until it ran dry. She looked down at herself, she was soaking wet and her light blue tee shirt was now see-through.

"Give me a rock," she growled holding out her hand. A timid fairy put one in her hand. Sabrina smiled most of the time she had no aim at all but when she was angry, when she was angry she had spot on aim. And she had a pretty powerful arm as well. She cocked back her arm and threw the rock straight at Puck. It hit him dead center in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and knocking him off the wall. Sabrina ran in leading the stragglers and saw the rest of her 'team' burst through the back led by Daphne. She looked around it seemed to be an even match all she had to do know was swap the current blue flag in the second flagpole with the pink flag in her pocket. She ran up the stairs to the wall prepared to fight her way up, it was unnecessary no one was there. She peeked around the corner and ran to the flagpole. But was stopped by a solid body. A very familiar solid body.

"What do you want?" she snarled at Jeremy (**those of you who guessed congratulations)** and pulled out her sword, "Gonna try to beat me?"

He took a step back, "Of course not, we both know you could beat me hands down," he flashed her a dazzling smile.

She aimed her sword at him and lunged, "Sorry but we have to fight it's the rules," she lunged at him again and he franticly blocked. "Got your pixie dust? Cause you're going down," with that she pushed him over the edge. She looked over he had fallen on a bush and was now brushing himself off. She ran to the flag pole and emptied her pockets no flag. Jeremy was waving it at her. She growled inwardly. The only pink thing she had was her tank top. Her shirt was fine without it but now that it was wet she needed a tank top. Oh well it would dry. She tugged off her tank top and ripped of a large square making it look like a flag she quickly pulled down the blue flag and swapped it for her makeshift one. When it got to the top the sounds of battle stopped and cheers rang out. She stood here a smile on her face and looked down on herself. Yep her shirt was soaked and you could make out the outline of her sports bra. Sabrina sighed and walked down the stairs where each team was counting its 'wounded' and 'dead' players. 18 to 21 the girls won. Sabrina smiled; two of those kills had been hers.

"Alright we win, we get the showers first," she yelled to a chorus of groans and cheers. She walked through the camp congratulating everyone and pretty much giving an after a game victory speech.

She came out of the shower 10 minutes later and was changing into normal clothes when Bella came up to her, "Hey can I borrow your pink tank, mine got wet?"

"You might to just use the wet one, Jeremy took our flag so I had to rip this up," she tossed her demolished tank at Bella. "Come on guys its noon. Let's go eat." The large group of girls walked out to the mess hall.

**No cliffhanger sorry but I hope you like this chapter it's my longest yet!**

**Remember to keep reviewing. I'll let you in on a little secret, every time I get a review I do my happy dance which involves dancing in a circle, squealing , waving my arms around all in all it's quite disturbing. But I just wanted you guys to know I'm still giving virtual cookies out to all my reviewers ah bribery what a wonderful thing! Bye for Now!**


	11. Bad Movies in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the plot, cliffhangers and cute little twists are mine **

**So thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get virtual cookies! Thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, bayball, and plaincrazysuckup. **

**Okay I would like to apologize my spellcheck doesn't always catch grammar mistakes, from now on I am going to read through each chapter before I post it.**

**Yay time for chapter 11! Oh and I added everafter to my computer's dictionary so it won't bother me!**

After lunch Sabrina waited outside the mess tent for her dad's test. She nervously twisted her hands knowing her father would never give her an easy test. He seemed reluctant to even give her the chance in the first place. She sighed would he ever fully accept her? He was a lot better now but there was always apart of him that thought of her as a ten year old child.

He walked over to her, "Hey 'Brina ready?" he gave a slightly mischievous smile.

She gulped, "Sure. What's the test?"

He chuckled, "I'm going to blindfold you and take you to a place in the woods you're going to fight your way back to camp. There are going to be a couple people chasing you, Mr. Clay told me he used to do this type of exercise with you and Daphne. You don't get your sword to fight; you get a slingshot and a knife. Here. You might want to go change." He threw her a slingshot, knife and a holster.

She came out in a clean set of training clothes and ran to meet her dad. He blindfolded her and the next thing she knew she was standing in a small clearing by herself. She smiled this was going to be fun. She ran a few steps and looked for any footsteps, none. Hmm well she hadn't thought there would be any. She knew the camp was north so she pulled out her compass and set on the path she assumed would lead her back to camp. She had been walking for about five minutes when she heard a crack. She stopped and waited turning slowly in a circle. There a moment in the bushes to her left. An everafter dressed all in black came at her screaming "WAA!"

"Seriously ninjas! What is this, a bad movie?" Sabrina cried as she kicked the ninja in the stomach, hit him over the back and ran off. She was being to think she might be lost when crashing out of the bushes came a guy with a serial killer mask and a fake chainsaw, "Yep definitely a bad movie." She ran at him, kicked his face, knocked the chainsaw out of his hand and pushed him on the ground. As he lay there groaning Sabrina ran away laughing. The next guy was for some odd reason dressed in a scuba suit, as he came at her Sabrina yelled, "What the heck dad this is a training exercise not a movie!" The guy slashed at her and Sabrina cut his oxygen tank which knocked him out and ran off again. "This is getting fun," she muttered as a fairy launched at her dressed as a butterfly. The butterfly, she didn't look to happy about it. Sabrina took out her slingshot summoned her anger (she just imagined the fairy was Puck) and shot her straight in the face. Again out cold. As Sabrina ran off, tired of this little game, she tripped over a rope and was violently pulled up. She was definitely close to camp; this was one of the booby traps they had set up. She smiled to herself this was getting easy. She cut the rope and made a mad dash to the edge of the woods. She broke through the tree line and immediately saw her final opponent. Her dad, in an Indiana Jones costume complete with a whip.

She yelled across the clearing, "What's with the costume dad?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Your mom likes it. Apparently whips are smexi." (**Sabrina's dad would obviously not say smexi it's censored). ** Sabrina shuddered, bad images. She rocked back and forth on her feet and ran straight passed him, knowing he would beat her in hand-to-hand combat. He cracked his whip at her, but Sabrina was ready and had her knife outstretched. The knife blocked the whip and Sabrina sprinted past her father to the fort gates throwing rocks behind her to slow him down. She knew there was no chance she would be able to open the fort doors before her father caught her so she scaled the walls using various footholds to keep a grip.

By the time her dad made it back panting she was sitting leisurely on top of the fort wall. She yelled down to him, "So do I pass?"

He joined her at the top, "Yes you pass, and I'll tell Charming. He is going to officially announce everyone's positions in the battle tomorrow. That will give you and your partner a day to train and then the next day we go into battle early. Daphne and Red are going to leave tonight around midnight, you'll need to teach Red to pack as if she's running away and give her one of your lock-picking kits." With that Henry turned and walked away. Sabrina stood there panting slightly and went to find the rest of the family.

When they got home Sabrina followed Red to her room stopping briefly to get her second-best lock pick set. Red's room was painted like a sunset a red, dusky color. There was a large wooden table covered in various art supplies and in the corner a Victorian style bed. Sabrina helped Red pack showing her how to fit as much as possible in a small backpack. When she had stuffed enough clothes and weapons in too last a couple of days Sabrina gave Red her lock pick explaining how each pick was used and how to turn on the enchantments making it look like a makeup kit. Once Daphne and Red were fully packed and fed, Granny sent them to bed early. In the middle of the night Sabrina felt Daphne get up she whispered "Bye" and fell back asleep.

**I think I went a little overboard with the crazy costumes whatever please review review and more review! I like reviews **


	12. Preparations, Betrayal, and Ugly Clothes

**Disclaimer: you all know what I'm going to say**

**I am sorry for my pace of writing this. School will be over soon and I will hopefully post chapters a lot faster during the summer so yeah!**

**So thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get virtual cookies! Thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, alex .jh .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, bayball, and plaincrazysuckup, Randomness 156, and bookwriter-lover1212. And I am sorry alex .jh .14 I had to put spaces in so your whole name would show up.**

**Okay this is the last chapter before the battle officially starts so from now on there are going to be multiple points of view in each chapter or at least different scenes if it's in a specific point of view it will say at the top if not it is just 3****rd**** person. So anyway here's chapter 12! **

Sabrina woke with a start not hearing Daphne's loud snores. Then she remembered, Daphne had "Betrayed" them and left earlier. She took a deep breath and started the plan.

"Mom, Dad, Granny! Daphne's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" Sabrina cried running down the stairs.

"Red isn't in her room either," Jake said peeking his head into her open door.

"Okay Sabrina, Puck you go look for any signs of a kidnapping, Mom you and Veronica search the house and Jake and I will look in the woods," Henry ordered playing his part in the act put together solely for any Scarlet Hand spies.

After fifteen of fruitless, planned, searching the family gave up. Granny signaled quiet and Jake pulled out a green and black wand spun it three times and threw it into the floor. It dissolved with a hiss and a flash in everyone's vision. Jake nodded they were now safe from spies.

Sabrina sighed and slumped on the couch, "I can't believe we have to pretend like Daphne and Red betrayed us. We have to pretend to hate them. And for everyone but the generals it won't be pretend."

Veronica sat next to her, "We have to let everyone think Daphne and Red have actually betrayed us 'Brina. If we don't then it will be even more dangerous than it already is for them. Although," she added after glancing at Henry's face, "it isn't going to be that bad for them, seeing as Daphne is their best bet of getting out of Ferryport Landing without killing every single Grimm. We Grimms are hard to kill. And they'll want to keep Daphne and Red together so they can watch them."

Henry stood up from where he was sitting clenching the arms of his chair to restrain himself from driving out to bring Daphne home, "We need to leave soon, the Scarlet Hand will expect us to report to Charming as soon as possible." They ran off to their respective rooms and got dressed. Sabrina mused how much quicker her routine was when she didn't have to wake Daphne up or argue with Daphne about why she didn't wear something with more color or something showier than a tee shirt and jean shorts or cut off sweatpants even if it was just training. Yes life was easier when she didn't have to explain to Daphne the difficulty of running through a battlefield wearing a floor length evening gown. Easier but much less exciting Sabrina decided. She sighed and walked out of room brightening at the thought that today would begin one-on-one battle training with whoever her battle partner was. She just hoped it wasn't some old dude who could barely lift a sword, not that they had anyone would could barely lift a sword anymore Snow had seen to that.

She met the rest of the family in the living room and they got into the cars, well car they could all fit into the mini-van now. When they got to the fort they put on their various shocked/disbelieving/betrayed faces and went to where the rest of the army was gathered around the makeshift podium where Charming gave his encouraging(more like fight or you have to leave) speeches. Henry went up to Charming and whispered in his ear, "telling" him about Daphne and Red.

Charming pretended to look stricken and moved to the podium to speak, "Today I have news that I don't look forward to sharing with you. Daphne and Red Grimm have betrayed us and turned to the Scarlet Hand," he held up the tee shirt with the red hand on it Daphne had left as "evidence". He continued, "because of this we have to move up our battle plans, instead of attacking in a week as we had planned we will now attack the day after tomorrow." This lead to many outraged cries and Charming held up his head to signal quiet, "Now you have all had plenty of time to train as Snow, Seven and the other generals assure me. Now you all know your squadron I will read out which squadron is under which general and then I will read out the separate scout groups." While he was reading out the armies Sabrina kind of spaced out and watched her family go up and except their leadership roles, when Charming began announcing the scout groups she snapped back into reality, "And in section 7b (he pointed to the map Buzzflower was currently hanging above him) our scout group will be Sabrina Grimm and Puck (**those of you who guessed raise your hand and by raise your hand I mean review or PM me saying I'm raising my hand/I guessed)**. Now those of you who aren't in a scout mission or one of the squadrons I called will be staying here to guard the camp. Again Mr. Clay and Relda will be in charge, Nurse Sprat will tell you if she wants you in the medical tent, one person form everyone scout group needs to get a battle aid kit from her as well, generals will be given theirs the day of the battle. Report to your commanding officer from now on and tonight everyone stays at the fort. Now go and get as much training as you can." He walked off yelling to his group to follow him.

As the rest of the army broke off to train with their groups Puck walked up to Sabrina with a grimace, "Well Grimm looks like it's you and me. Now what exactly is our purpose as scouts?"

Sabrina groaned, "Moron do you ever pay any attention at all? We scout out what is happening in each separate part of the battle, and then we report back to base. We also make sure everyone knows where the enemy's mine fields are. We are pretty much the during battle spies." She sighed at the blank look on his face, "Come on we need to practice tracking." She turned and led him off to the part of the camp where the army could track "enemies" and find the trails throughout the woods to various checkpoints. After spending three hours on that exercise, they headed to lunch then spent the rest of the day doing various strength and endurance exercises, rock climbing, sprints and the boot camp course Snow had set up complete with an enchantment that let her voice shout various insults or compliments as people completed or failed to complete the course. After about four more hours of training they ate dinner with the rest of the camp and Puck downright refused Sabrina's offer of more training before showers and finding which barrack they were to sleep in.

"Look Grimm we have had enough training for today, seven hours that's more than hours I go to school. Okay? Besides we have the whole day to train tomorrow." As Sabrina opened her mouth to protest Puck held up a hand, "How about this, we meet tomorrow an hour after dawn at the mess hall for an early breakfast and then start training. Deal?" Sabrina sighed, nodded her head and went to find the barrack she was staying in. She was lucky, each room of the barracks held eight people and she sighed relieved when she saw that everyone in her room she considered a friend, Bella, Jane, Alice (although slightly confused she was not hostile), May-Flower, Sarah-Lynn (a quiet fairy girl), Lizzie (a fairy girl who often assumed the form of a lioness) and Tessa (yet another fairy). Sabrina and her friends spent most of the night talking about the upcoming battle and current gossip until the lights flickered and a voice announced it was lights out. The girls said goodnight and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Sabrina woke fifteen minutes after dawn, showered, got dressed and was walking towards the mess tent when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her between two buildings. She kicked and fought but the mysterious kidnapper held on tight. She finally stopped struggling and the hand let go.

She turned to face her attacker a stream of insults prepared but the hand quickly covered her mouth, "Shh, Sabrina it's me Jeremy. I just want to talk to you. Will you let me talk to you for five minutes without trying to injure me?" she nodded and Jeremy let go, "Look I'm sorry I broke up with you I was just frustrated, I was tired of having to scrape goo out of my hair every night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you I should have just told Puck to knock it off. I don't know why I started going out with Lyla right after I broke up with you. She just called me when I got home that night asking for the math homework and I remembered she was hot so I asked her out. I really just wanted to make you jealous, I was stupid. I know now that you're the one for me and as soon as I realized that I broke up with her." He smiled at her trying to melt her heart like he used to do.

She wasn't buying it, "Oh you broke up with her as soon as you realized I'm the one for you hmm? I love how this realization came so soon after I beat Puck and became one of the most skilled with a sword in the camp," she had suddenly remembered seeing Lyla crying as she was engulfed by a crowd of well-wishers. She looked with satisfaction at his shocked face and turned on her heel meeting Puck at the mess hall. They ate breakfast and spent the next five hours training. After lunch they spent three more hours training then headed to the medicine tent to grab their battle aid bag. After dinner they said goodnight and headed off to their separate barracks. Lights out came early that night and everyone in camp went to bed worried with anticipation of the coming battle which was sure to be a bloody one.

DAPHNE POV

Red and I ran as if our lives depended on it to the Scarlet Hand's territory. We waited for a patrol to find us and told them we were turning. The card soldier in charge (a king of hearts) clearly recognized us and managed to look gleeful yet suspicious as he led us to the Scarlet Hand's fort. He didn't bother to blindfold us and we carefully memorized the route noting that we had started at the Beast's old home. When we arrived at the fort we were immediately taken to the throne room, which looked like an elegant old ballroom filled with paintings of Heart in various poses. In the middle of the room a large, gaudy throne sat on a raised platform. Heart of course sat at the throne looking as regal as possible with Nottingham on her left and the Beast on her right.

"Oh goody prisoners!" she squealed like a four year-old on Christmas morning.

"Actually, this is Daphne and Red Grimm, they've turned," said the card soldier clearly nervous at having to correct Heart.

"Even better. Now explain to me why we should believe you," she said silencing the protests from Nottingham and the Beast.

I gulped and told her why; abandoning the reasons I had gone over in my head, "Sabrina's always been the star child. Good grades, older, more responsible, figured out how to take care of both of us when she was ten. She's a better fighter, better leader, amazing swordsman and she is pretty much perfect. I am tired of being covered by her it's always about Sabrina no one seems to care that I'm less stubborn have good grades too, am a much better archer, have better aim, have less of a temper, can draw straight lines, am a better fairytale detective. I'm always the one who people pass over the one nobody seems to care about. I used to be the baby of the family but then my parents disappeared and then I got a baby brother, and now as the middle child I am pretty much ignored. I know you can relate to this your majesty you were the rightful heir, you were the oldest but your little sister was just sooo perfect that your parents started ignoring you, it's no wonder everyone thinks your insane." I knew that my family loved me and a lot of times they wished Sabrina was just a little less stubborn. I also knew that my family thought I was more easily trusted given to the fact that dad accepted sending me on this mission quicker then he accepted sending Sabrina on hers. I knew that none of what I said was true but I could tell from the look on Heart's face that she believed me instantly and I had said exactly the right thing to be trusted.

She snapped her fingers also believing Red's tale of not being trusted and being treated like she was still insane. As we waited for her servants to prepare us a room we told her the information Snow had told us to tell her, it was pretty much the opposite of the real information with some bits of actual, unimportant, plans thrown in so as not to arouse suspicion. After telling Heart that they might change their plans we were led off to our room. We spent the rest of the day alternating between sleeping and gathering bits of information we heard from the guards. The next day, the day before the battle, one of the guards bringing us breakfast let it slip that there was going to be a war meeting in ten minutes. As soon as the guards were gone we set up the safety enchantment Uncle Jake had given us and pulled out a seeing eye, which is a small mirror Bunny created that let you see and hear what was happening in another room as long it was within a 100 yard distance. Bunny had created it so Mirror had absolutely no power over it and it also could connect with other seeing eyes. Red and I watched the war meeting which lasted about three hours and took careful notes to later tell Snow and Charming. We didn't get a chance to tell them until later in the afternoon as Heart decided to use us as models. She apparently was an avid designer ranging in semi horrible clothes to help I've been blinded! clothes. After two hours of modeling we had lunch and then she made us tell her which dress, battle gear and makeup she looked best in. We told her they were all marvelous and gave helpful suggestions that made her look as though she wouldn't be a complete distraction for the soldiers. She then let us go and prepared herself to harass her soldiers. We again put up the safety enchantment and called Snow's seeing eye quickly telling her all we had learned. We then burned the notes, ate the horribly burned dinner and fell asleep listening to Heart execute her kitchen staff one by one.


	13. Battles and Explosions

**Disclaimer: if this was originally mine you would all know it. For one there would be more explosions and for two there would somehow be a horse named potato he doesn't have to talk but there would be a horse named potato**

**So thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get virtual cookies! Thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, alex .jh .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, bayball, plaincrazysuckup, Randomness 156, and bookwriter-lover1212 and xXChlerekXx(who may or may not be someone who has recently changed their name because it was purple when I clicked on it). Thank you all!**

**Okay um this is chapter 13 (duh)**

AT THE FORTRESS OF CHARMING'S ARMY

When Sabrina awoke the next morning the first thing she noticed was that it was still dark. The second thing she noticed was that she had not woken naturally or because of her alarm clock, but rather because of the voice coming from the speakers that usually announced lights out that was politely asking people to wake up and come to the mess hall. Then the voice was abruptly cut off by Snow who shouted, "Get your lazy butts out of bed soldiers! Anyone not at the mess hall for breakfast in half an hour will be giving me a yet to be decided number of laps after the battle." At this the girls scrambled out of their beds, hastily cleaned up the room, got dressed, scrubbed their makeshift armor which was then added to their battle packs. They hoisted the packs on their shoulders and walked out closing the door when all eight of them were in the hall. Most of the "soldiers" had set their things out they night before and everyone had taken showers the night before as well. No one wanted to waste time, energy, or water their water guns were their best way of taking down the dragons.

"I can't believe we are actually going to use our battle skills today!" Bella, who was in Jake's unit, one of the two units devoted to making everything the other side did harder, was jumping up and down in her seat eager to prove herself.

"I'm excited, those card soldiers are going to have a hard time fighting when their weapons and armor fall apart," Jane smiled evilly, she was in the same unit as Bella mainly because as Peter had said to Charming before, the Lost Boys work alone.

"You guys are pretty much just the pranksters, some of us aren't relishing the idea of meeting much larger opponents in battle," Sarah-Lynn whispered ignoring Lizzie's snort of "I am".

"Don't worry there are plenty of opponents our size and skill," May-Flower reassured Sarah-Lynn and Tess who was rocking back and forth going over the odds in her head, they all thought of the Fae. Any of the Fae willing to fight had joined the Scarlet Hand mainly because of their power-hungry Queen.

"I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as any of us think it is, we'll all have people at our backs, commanders to lead us. Well I won't really have much of a commander but my job is probably less dangerous though," Sabrina sighed and the girls continued to wish each other luck and work out the nervous knots anticipation had tied in their stomachs. Sabrina felt her table go silent as a shadow loomed over her. She turned around not quite sure who it was, her family had already wished her luck explaining that if her father saw her before the battle he would lock her in the barracks and eat the key. She rolled her eyes, it was Jeremy. This was getting old.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked before Sabrina could tell him to bug off. She sighed and followed him rolling her eyes. He led her to a corner outside the mess hall she crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for him to tell her why he constantly insisted on wasting her time. "I'm sorry okay, I'm not sure how many times I have to say it, but I was wrong. I really did mean it when I said you're the one for me. I'm sorry I hurt you Sabrina," he looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, stroked her cheek with his soft hands. But she wasn't buying it. She stood there glaring at him trying to send him the message that either he was going to move his hand or she was going to bite it off. He didn't get the message, even though she was glaring at him with a look she was sure was pure hatred and continued stroking her cheek. They were standing there Sabrina glaring at him trying to pull away, Jeremy holding her arm not letting go when Puck walked up.

"Excuse me Jeremy," he practically spat the name out, "but I need to talk to Sabrina about final strategies for today's battle." Sabrina happily walked away tearing her arm out of Jeremy's grip. They walked off to one of the tables equipped with maps for planning strategies.

"Thanks, Puck," Sabrina said.

"For what?" he grumbled for some reason in a bad mood.

"For giving me an excuse to get away from Jeremy and don't think he got the message that I was going to bite his hand off if he didn't take it off my face. "

"Look Grimm I don't care about your love life, let's just figure out our strategies."

"My love life? I have no love life, you made sure of that. The only thing you saw was the fact that Jeremy can't get it through his thick skull to leave me alone. Pfft love life as if." She shook her head angrily at Puck and went back to plotting where they would start out tracking a swift line that would lead along the space where each unit would be. They sat planning in angry silence talking only when they had to. The sun had come up about thirty minutes after everyone had gotten to the mess hall and it had been up for about an hour when Charming announced it was time to suit up for battle. Sabrina put on her hard leather gear and strapped on her sword. She walked out to the gate seeing each squadron leave hugging all her friends and family one last time. When all the units had left she followed Puck to the top of the wall and he spread out his large wings grabbed her up and jumped off the wall. They flew out a ways until they found the small stream in a clearing in the middle of the woods, where they set up their seeing eye and watched as the various groups of soldiers prepared to attack.

DAPHNE POV

Heart had woken us up early for another round of dress up. She was going to throw a ball after the war and wanted to sell her line of evening gowns as mandatory dress codes. She apparently thought it would excite people. Red was wearing a floor length red chiffon dress, with a train and roses running up the sides. I was wearing a hot pink knee length dress with black silk squares sewn all over it, and a metallic sash with a large bow tied around the middle. Heart was trying to decide on shoes when a card soldier came in announcing that Charming's Army had attacked. We exchanged looks, knowing that we wouldn't be blamed, we had told Heart and Nottingham that there was a big chance they would move up the attack. Heart ordered that the troops be prepared immediately and Nottingham and the Beast soon met her on the way out of the doors. They signaled the rest of the Scarlet Hand and the army marched out to meet their foes. We were of course left behind, struggling to get out of the hideous gowns.

BACK TO SABRINA AND PUCK

They saw the Scarlet Hand march out and quickly alerted Granny who alerted each of the generals. They packed up their seeing eye and followed the trail they had marked on their map. They soon got caught in-between a part of each army they managed to fight their way through with minor injuries. Or so they thought. About fifteen minutes later, they had stopped on a secluded hill and reported back to Granny. Sabrina was pale and sweating hard. They started walking again not wanting to get caught between the two armies again. Sabrina walked a few steps and collapsed.

"Sabrina!" Puck ran over to her, she had been cut on the leg, thought it just a scratch not even realizing it had continued to bleed losing maybe three, four pints of blood. He grabbed the medical bag and quickly found the blood loss potion. Just as he had unscrewed the cap glad that something could be easy the explosions began and he spilled the majority of the potion on the ground leaving half a cap full. "No" he had to save Sabrina he just had to. He searched frantically through the bag; the only thing he knew would work for blood loss was a blood transfusion. He gave her two pints of his own blood mixing it with the remain potion, knowing they were the same blood type and that losing two pints of blood would have no effect on him. After a few minutes the blood had worked its way through her, and he had sewn up the wound. She started breathing normally again and she wasn't as pale.

"Sabrina," he whispered trying to wake her up without attracting the attention of the Scarlet Hand. She breathed softly looking for all the world as if she was sleeping. He called her name again willing her to wake. She remained unconscious. Puck frantically thought of his options, he could find cover but he would have to fly to get to it, he could stay and guard her but he couldn't take more than five at once, the only option he thought was reasonable was to try to wake her up. She didn't wake up after a vigorous shaking, not after the blow horn in her ear or after waving the pieces of bacon he'd stuffed in his pocket in front of her face. 'This is worse than Daphne' he thought to himself and then paled. It was almost exactly like Henry and Veronica. He leaned over not sure if he should kiss her, not quite sure if he loved her. He was sixteen what did he know about love? Well technically he was 4000 years old he had seen love real and unreal so many times but he had never felt it, never thought about girls much until she came along. Sabrina. Strong, stubborn, stunning Sabrina. He sighed and leaned over her prepared to kiss her, he would try anything to get her back. He leaned in, whispered her name and… she woke up startled to see his face over hers. She saw the worried look in his face, so much like that of Nurse Sprat's and smiled.

"Hello," she whispered shocked of his proximity to her. He was so close she could smell him, he smelled nice like the woods and … soap. She smiled.

Puck sighed a breath of relief, "Your alive and awake." She nodded slightly confused and looked at her arm, there was an empty blood bag next to it. Her smile widened, definitely Nurse Sprat. She stood up carefully aware of the bandage on her leg.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About half an hour, we should find cover, the explosions started a while ago." She nodded and they packed up the medicine bag, and walked off hands brushing against each other. They found a clearing away from the battles and using the seeing eye saw that in the West Charming's unit was clashing against a squadron of card soldiers led by an angry Heart. Henry's unit had joined with Snow's unit and Seven's unit and was battling a very large force keeping them away from the fort. Veronica's unit appeared to be battling soldiers using tree limps as weapons piles of metal all around. Titania's unit had defeated their opponents and was trying to decide how best to take everafters prisoner. Sabrina relayed all this information to granny who told them to stay where they were until she told them otherwise. It was already noon so they pulled out pre-packed sandwiches and began to eat, prepared to stay in their little clearing for a while. The moment they had had early had passed and they both went back to being mad at the other for whatever reason. They sat there in angry silence listening to the explosions getting more constant and louder. Every time Puck tried to say something Sabrina shushed him determined not to speak to him until he apologized. He stopped trying to talk and walked around the perimeter of the clearing they were in leaving Sabrina to her thoughts.

Sabrina tried. She really did. She tried to forgive and let it go but she hadn't and now she was mad, he was mad and everyone seemed to be trying to blow something up. You'd think she would be able to be in the same room as him without yelling at him for every single thing that had happened since she came to Ferryport Landing. She and her temper- that's what got them into this mess. But now they were alone on the battlefield with war raging on, and….. BOOOM! Crap. Now she was alone in the middle of a battlefield with an unconscious fairy boy. When did it come to this? (**and now we are up to the present or whatever, if you don't remember this look at chapter 1!) **

"Puck!" Sabrina ran to him not sure if he was dead, faking, or really unconscious. He was still alive just barely breathing, there were no flesh wounds, nothing she could do. She remembered the half second seeing the shock of the explosion throw him in the air landing with a crunch. She checked his bones, no breaks or sprains no blood. The only injury was the large bump on his head. She grabbed an ice pack, pulled his head into her lap and cried knowing there was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do to help him. And that made her feel helpless and small. Because she knew she loved him, had known that a small part of her did since she was twelve. She knew she loved him and he would never love her back. It wasn't real love not like her parents, or Briar and Jake had. But it was the kind of love that when nurtured and encouraged grew into real, true love. The pranks, the bickering, dating other guys had always been to cover it up, forget it try and fall in love with someone else. That had seemed the best idea when she was twelve and again when she was fourteen and her dad gave in and allowed her to date. Because she had never known love before, the only thing close was a silly crush at the orphanage. But Puck had never shown any sign that her plan was working, other than pranking every guy she went on a date with. Eventually she had forgotten, pushed the feelings down, just let herself be friends and sometimes enemies because she had convinced herself he would never feel the same. She had slowly tried to forget her supposed future convinced that it would never happen now. But now with him lying in her arms so close to death she knew she could never push back the love completely and she kissed him softly on the large bump on his head. It shimmered slightly and shrank, slowly disappearing. She gasped, what was this? Then she remembered what Marrowbarb had said about true love, that it could heal and save those even close to death. Sabrina took a deep breathe Puck was still alive maybe she could save him. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth like she had wanted to kiss him so many times before but never allowed herself to thinking it was just a girlish crush.

PUCK'S POV IN HIS DREAMS AFTER HE GETs KNOCKED OUT

I heard the explosion, felt a rush of air and crashed into the ground. I heard Sabrina scream my name wondering why it sounded like a piece of her was dying. I felt a pain in my head and blacked out, when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the clearing I doubted I was even in Ferryport Landing, it looked as if I was in the land of faerie, where we had lived before we came to America. It was beautiful, filled with exotic flowers and plants the colors as bright and vivid as I remembered. Then I realized it, I was dreaming this wasn't real. I shrugged and decided to enjoy it. I went to all my favorite spots flew through the air, swam, planned a few pranks before I realized I was the only one here it was lonely, it was getting dark, the colors starting to fade and it was suddenly cold. The pain in my head wasn't going away in fact it was getting worse. There was a blast of pain and I saw spots then the pain went away completely and he felt suddenly warm as if someone was holding me. The air shimmered and I saw a figure in the distance. I flew towards it eager to see who was in my dreams. It was Sabrina, except she was different. Her long blond hair was healthier, more luxurious, her eyes, bigger, bluer (**correct me if I am wrong) **and seemed to sparkle. She looked as if she was a faerie, but I shook that thought off, that was impossible. She looked at him "Well you want to get out of this place right?" I nodded, the fact that no one else was here starting to fell creepy. She ran off jumped into the air and two beautiful, sparkling blue wings came out of her back. She hovered in the air a bit as a stood there, mouth wide open, shocked expression on my face. She smiled at me and held out a hand, "Coming?" I jumped up pulled out my wings and grabbed her hand. I immediately felt a flash of light, and a slight pressure on my lips. It was gone and there was a sudden weight on my chest and a sobbing sound. I opened my eyes and saw Sabrina, blond hair spread out, sobbing into my chest. I sat up and pulled her to me. It somehow felt right.

"Pppuck?" she stuttered eyes red, "You're alive. You're alive!" She hugged me tight and I hugged her back not knowing why she was suddenly so happy to see me, probably because when someone almost dies you want to see them doesn't matter if you hated them the second before. (**But she doesn't hate you Puck! See I can read your minds)** We stood up and she wiped her face.

I smiled at her, "Miss me much?"

"Oh shut up," she shoved at me smiling. Before I could give a clever retort there was a huge BOOOM so much bigger than before and we were both rocketed through the air. I wasn't sure how far we were sent through the air but when we landed with a crash and enough force to knock an elephant out I knew I was still holding her tight.

**Ohhh and the cliffhanger are back! Where are they? Will Puck and Sabrina finally realize their love? And what is with all these dang explosions! All these questions and more will be answered in the next installment of Fighting Destiny! And yes I realize this sounds like a bad TV show. Anyway review review and more review! Oh and everafter is a word in my computer's dictionary now! : ) : )**

**~PsychoBrunette **


	14. The MadHatter is in Charge of Explosives

**Disclaimer: hmm while I will not tell you my name I will tell you that it is not Michael Buckley: D **

**Sigh I know it's been a while but school is finally over so that means I had a bunch of finals, extra credit and assignments I had to finish so no yelling. And to those of you who are also hunger games fans I am writing a hunger games fic but this is my main priority. **

**So thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get virtual cookies! Thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, alex .jh .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, bayball, plaincrazysuckup, Randomness 156, and bookwriter-lover1212 xXChlerekXx(who may or may not be someone who has recently changed their name because it was purple when I clicked on it), PuckLovesSabrinaLovesPuck, what do you want it to be, and () (which I'm pretty sure means they forgot to put a name). Thank you all!**

**I realized in my note thing at the being of chapter 1 I said Daphne is 11 which is incorrect she is 12 okay so yeah thank you :D**

**So without further ado I give chapter 14 which answers all of the questions previously mentioned at the end of chappie 13.**

THIS IS AN ENTIRELY PUCK AND SABRINA CHAPTER ALTHOUGH THE POV SWITCHES BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM SO YEAH NOW YOU KNOW OH AND IT STARTS OUT IN SABRINA'S POV SO YEAH JUST READ IT

I woke up on a nice and warm, hard but soft thing, which upon opening my eyes I realized was a chest. In the explosion Puck and I had been thrown violently backwards and landed on the ground tangled with each other. It wasn't perfect oh we fell on each other looking like we were just snuggling. Nope. My head was on the side of his chest his face in my right foot, my left foot tangled with his legs, we were both kind of bent and crumpled and I quickly stood up carefully untangled myself from Puck and proceeded to shake him awake.

He shot up yelling, "What happened? Where are we?" Oh right I should probably figure that out.

I looked around and scratched my head confused. It looked similar to the field in front of the fort, but the grass was greener and lusher, the surrounding trees were fuller and healthier looking. It looked as if it was early summer instead of mid-fall. It looked as if the war had been over or at least at a standstill for a while, not as if there had been a battle only moments before. I looked around looking for any familiar sign. I caught a glimpse of the fort in the distance and answered Puck, "I I think we might be in the future. I'm not sure when but there's the fort over there let's try to find out when we are." We silently walked to the fort Puck excepting that I should lead the way being the experienced time traveler that I am. As I walked I wondered if the future would be similar to the future I had seen before, except mom and dad are awake and the big bad wolf isn't really there anymore. I sighed, thinking about the talk Bella had given to me; I really did like Puck no matter what I made everyone think. The twelve year-old crush had grown into something bigger, more important and I was beginning to love him. I knew if he would just see me as someone other than the annoying little girl he had pushed into a pool, that he would realize something. I knew he had some kind of feelings for me it wasn't indifference and it wasn't hate I just hoped it wasn't sibling love. I couldn't deal with that. Maybe if he realized that in the janitor's closet at school I had been asking him to ask me out, asking him in the most offhanded way I could think of. Because I had tried so hard to forget that future, tried so hard to push my feelings for him away to fall in love with someone else. I thought I had succeeded but then I felt the feelings rush up on me. There had been a couple of times when I thought maybe, just maybe he saw me as something more. I had had the radio on and my all-time favorite song came on, no idea why I love this song but I do I can't help myself I have to sing to it. Anyway "Gives you hell" by the All American Rejects came on and I sang hard and long, hitting all the notes with perfect pitch. At the end of the song I heard a little noise in my doorway a gasp or something. I freaked out, I hated it when people heard me sing, I had taken choir since I was six and of course had stopped when my parents disappeared but mom helped me get my pitch back and I continued to sing knowing how happy it made me. I stiffened and slowly turned around to see Puck standing in the doorway trying to look cool. I shrugged and muttered something about my favorite song acting as if I didn't care if anyone heard me. The second time I wasn't even sure if it was Puck I had been at the piano in the living room, half buried under journals singing and playing some classical song I didn't pay attention to the name it had a bunch of long notes no distinguishable words and a pretty sound. When I had finished the song, had hit the last key (the only limit to my musical ability is stringed instruments and dancing) I heard someone clap softly. This time I didn't even bother to turn around I grabbed the sheets of music and fled. A couple weeks later I managed to dig out a corner in the basement. There was another piano, a soft rug, and an antique lamp. With the walls of junk surrounding it no one could hear me, which meant no more Puck encounters. But that didn't stop my feelings. I tried so hard not to think about him but I couldn't. And now that we were in the future it made me wonder, would he have another freak attack or would he accept it. Oh crap I just remembered what Charming said, I wonder how far after the future Daphne and I had seen we landed in. Was the kid born, was the older me still not showing or was she very obviously pregnant? I shuddered not knowing how Puck would react besides loudly. In my wistful thinking I remembered the dreams I had been having ever since Charming came that eventful morning. I pictured sweet angelic and mischievous children running through the house, little boys with my straight, silky blonde hair, Puck's mischievous green eyes and sly smile, pretty little girls with Puck's curly dirty blonde hair, my blue eyes and wide crooked grin. I sighed happily, and looked over. Crap. Judging from the fact that Puck was giving me strange looks I probably had a goofy grin on my face. I covered it up by laughing loudly as if I had just remembered a joke, and tripped over a rock. Yeah smooth Sabrina real smooth. Luckily we had arrived at the fort so Puck didn't bother to ridicule me.

"HEY! You up there! YES! YOU! Open up the gates!" the guard looked startled but opened up the gates recognizing Puck apparently, oh wait he was a faerie right. We walked in cautiously not really wanting to alert people of our presence. Too late. They appeared to be waiting for us; maybe this was supposed to happen. I looked around trying to spot an older me, which was pretty easy considering I would know my own hair anywhere. I could only see a side view of her and her head was turned, so I could tell she was pregnant, probably about six months or so, but Puck had no idea of who she was.

Which he confirmed to me when he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Who's the fat lady?"

"She's pregnant you moron!" I muttered angrily under my breath. The look on his face said oh.

Just then the man who I knew was older Puck saw us and grinned widely, "Love I do believe we have arrived." Older me turned around and smiled the crooked smile I always got when I knew a really juicy secret or was just really happy. Apparently Puck recognized her or rather me because there was a sharp intake of breath as he realized the pregnant lady was older me.

"Welcome to the future! Glad to have you back Sabrina, glad to welcome you for the first time Puck," older Puck grinned broadly at our surprised faces, he was so much more carefree then last time I was here, well in the future sigh this is going to be a long day. "Now I'm sure you both have questions, but we must stick to protocol so we will eat and then all of your questions that can be answered will be answered. Now follow me," with that he strode off in direction of the mess tent Puck drooling after him at the word 'lunch'. Older me rolled her eyes at both of them glanced at me then followed. As I stood there flabbergasted and slightly uncomfortable a 14 year-old boy came up to me and tugged on my hand obviously wanting me to follow him. With his broad grin and bright red hair I quickly recognized him as Basil and swept him up in a big hug before letting him pull me along laughing as he chattered along about how great it was to see me as a teenager that he barely remembered me this young. The Basil I knew couldn't talk very well yet but that didn't stop him from blathering nonsense. When we got to the mess tent I was seated between older me and older Daphne, who I was happy to see no longer had a long ugly scar across her face. It was instead plastered with a huge Daphne grin, the smile that only breaks out when you have so much happiness you can't possibly contain it which for Daphne is every second of every day. She turned back to the person on her right and continued their conversation. I looked around excepting to see Red but was surprised to see a tall muscular Everafter with blue hair and tan skin. His large blue eyes held a loving glint, and his hand held Daphne's as she spoke. His demeanor was protective and loving and he had an air of importance about him. As I watched the way he interacted with Daphne it screamed couple, and not a recent couple but a couple that had been dating a while, it reminded me of Briar and Jake.

That thought made me look around, as much as I wanted to know who this man was I wanted to see my family more. On the other side of older me was older Puck and of course Puck. Next to him Basil was talking rapidly to a squirming Uncle Jake. He looked nervous as if he had been caught doing something bad, from the glances Briar kept shooting at him it must have been pretty bad. Jake didn't appear to have aged much except for a few grey hairs and wrinkles that were mostly laugh lines. Briar was slightly older but I could tell that she wasn't Jake's age, he must have convinced her not to age so much, actually it didn't look like she had aged at all. Knowing Briar this confused me she would have wanted to age with Jake. I instantly understood why she was shooting daggers at Jake; he must have found a spell to keep her from aging but not used it on himself. Oh Uncle Jake so smart yet so stupid. There were two 5 year old girls running around their parents' chairs, identical with their light cocoa skin, blazing green eyes and shocking blonde hair. As dishes of food were placed on the table they ran over to their seats in between Briar and Granny. Granny had aged a lot her wrinkles and laugh lines more prominent, her grey hair almost completely drained of color. She was feeble and tiny but her twinkling eyes showed laughter, kindness and an overwhelming sense of love. She caught me looking at her and grinned kindly. Next to her my father, who had considerably more grey in his hair and plenty of wrinkles, was rolling his eyes at my mother, whose long dark hair was silver toned and had plenty of laugh lines, chatting excitedly with none other than Titania. Since when does Titania get along with my mom? Oh well I would think about that later the food on the table looked good and was starting to disappear thanks to the table of Grimms. After a delicious meal I followed older me out to the forest.

"Come on we can take a walk and I'll answer all of your answerable questions." Slightly confused at this statement I shrugged and followed her to a small stream. Sitting down on a large flat rock she gestured for me to sit next to her, "Some of your questions I won't be able to answer because it will give away too much about the future. And we can't take too long we have a schedule to keep, see i came into the future as well so we know what to expect actually you will be doing the same thing when your this age, don't worry I wrote it down here is the paper remember to tell the war council when you get back ok ask your questions, family questions first."

I pocketed the paper and started, "Who was the man Daphne was talking to? How long have they been dating?"

"Little Boy Blue(**thank you Bandi for suggesting that you were the only one who suggested something besides Lemonhead who doesn't count because Jack is in giantland so yeah)** and they have been officially dating for a while. They and Red and Sam (**the lost boy who taught the map class with Red now her boyfriend)** had this secret club thing and then they started dating they actually are technically dating except not like you date. Yeah don't tell dad you are allowed to hint that you know. Oh and before you ask Red and Canis went to permanently hide the wolf spirit with Baba Yaga to protect it with spells and barriers and something. And yes I can probably predict every question you are going to ask. Like mom and Titania are planning the baby shower and nursery. Oh and the faeries are building Puck and I some elaborate house or something. And this is really important because elsewise it will take you guys a while to come up with this: have Baba Yaga change the barrier so only Everafters with no evil intent towards humans can get out and if they have any evil intent towards humans and they are not in the barrier they will immediately be drawn back into Ferryport Landing. Trust me she can do it, that woman may give me the creeps but she is powerful. And yes the war is over, most humans haven't moved back just because they don't know that the rates are down. Ferryport Landing is becoming what the Grimm brothers wanted it to be a sanctuary for Everafters with the Grimms as their guardians. We still live in the fort because currently houses and stores are being built for everyone. Everafters are allowed to show themselves they don't have to hide it's all so wonderful," she gave off a happy sigh, "and before you ask I can't tell you how the war ends all I can tell you is this: in the face of danger inner strength and beauty will conquer everything even the most deadly powers of all."

This last part left me slightly confused but I quickly memorized it for later analyze, somehow knowing I would have to figure it out on my own. "How did we get sent to the future, is their anyway to stop it and how will we get back?"

"As soon as they put the Mad Hatter in charge of explosives there was absolutely no way this could be prevented, he had some water from the fountain of youth, we have no idea where he got it, and mixed it in with a very large batch of explosives. It was buried three feet away from you and Puck. The explosion caused a rip in the space time continuum and the universe decided the only way to repair the rip was to cause another rip counteracting the effects of the first rip and allowing you and Puck to go back to your rightful time." With this she got up and lead me through the forest to the same clearing Puck and I had been in when the explosion hit. She looked at her watch, "The rip will appear soon wait here for Puck then step into it, make sure you hold hands and remember what I said. Oh and if you want to get Jeremy off your back tell him he is completely and utterly vain and you know he's in love with Moth," at this she smiled at my surprised face and walked away. I sighed and sat down waiting for Puck.

PUCKS POV IN WHICH HE HAS HIS TALK WITH WELL HIMSELF IT HAPPENS RIGHT AFTER THE LUNCH THING SO YEAH READ IT

I was still in a state of shock at seeing the older Sabrina pregnant and married to the older me. I mean it was shocking. I'm guessing this is why her dad tried to murder me with a sledgehammer the day I let it slip that we were married in the future. Charming came and I heard a few crashes so I'm going to guess that Sabrina and Daphne weaseled out of telling Henry and Charming told him and accidentally told more than anyone knew. I mean just the fact that we end up married shouldn't be enough to make him try to beat down the door and kill me with a sledgehammer. At least I didn't think so but Henry Grimm did tend to over react.

I followed the older me out the camp and through the forest surprisingly he left me to my thoughts after briefly explaining every question I had thought to ask. He seemed to know everything I would say which didn't surprise me because well he is the future version of me. Looking over at him I grinned, still a super-hot faerie prince. He had already told me he wasn't telling me about how Sabrina and I finally got together, so I didn't ask about that. I mostly thought about how I felt for Sabrina. I realized that it was time to stop pushing my feelings for her away and find a way to tell her how I felt. She was beautiful in e very aspect. She was strong, kind, stubborn, caring, smart, and talented and when I heard her sing my heart melted. (**Cheesy ain't it)** I pranked all those guys because I was jealous. Jealous that she liked them, jealous that they could take her on dates, jealous of her father's approval although I suspected that he wouldn't care if we got together as long as that's what Sabrina wanted. I was jealous that they could kiss her without getting punched in the gut although I loved that she was so tough. I finally realized what I felt about her, it wasn't true undying love but it was love that grew into true undying love. I wanted to be with her, to hold her and kiss her and protect even though she didn't need me to protect her. I needed to find a way to tell her. I looked up at the older me question in my eyes.

He understood perfectly saying, "Sometimes the best way to tell her is indirectly and she loves a good song." At first this confused me but then I understood and I smiled. I thanked him and he pushed me towards Sabrina where a small rip was forming in the air. I grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. We stepped into the rift and landed in our own time.

**Okay okay I hoped you liked it :D no cliffhangers this time so yeah! But you know you love my cliffhangers. I had a lot of fun with chapter it was fun getting into Sabrina's mind she is a little bit ranty but then so am I and don't think I threw in the part about her favorite song or Puck's advice to Puck just randomly it's not a big part of the plot but it is foreshadowing to one of the last chapters. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed . Now I have a question one that I will try to answer myself but until it is answered I cannot write the next chapter so anyway the question is: IS THE VORPAL BLADE THE SAME AS EXCALIBUR? BECAUSE I THOUGHT AT FIRST THEY WERE DIFFERENT SWORDS BUT NOW I AM CONFUSED SO SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME.. I REPEAT IS THE VORPAL BLABE THE SAME SWORD AS EXCALIBUR? Anyway review and tell me or PM me and tell me. Review even if you don't know cause reviews make me happy and when people review I am more likely to write faster cause I shall be motivated… review**


	15. Stealthy Snooping

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**Hello all I realize I said the next chapter would not come until I found out the answer to my question but I realized that while Puck and Sabrina are running around having their adventure of the future (said in a super hero announcer person voice) we don't know what's happening back in present time sorry this took so long would have been longer had I not seen my reviews.**

**So thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get virtual cookies! Thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, alex .jh .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, bayball, plaincrazysuckup, Randomness 156, and bookwriter-lover1212 xXChlerekXx(who may or may not be someone who has recently changed their name because it was purple when I clicked on it), PuckLovesSabrinaLovesPuck, what do you want it to be, () (which I'm pretty sure means they forgot to put a name), romancefanatic101, and soon2beactress, somebodywholuvscats, QueenofthePuckabrinas. Thank you all!**

**In response to somebodywholuvscats question the rose was as big as Daphne who is twelve not Daphne's head but her whole body and Briar was curled up in the fetal position and if that doesn't answer your question it's magic so yeah.**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO ROMANCEFANATIC101 WHO WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO RAISED THEIR HAND. IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT GO BACK TO CHAPTER TWELVE!**

**Without further ado (drumroll) chapter 15**

DAPHNE'S POV

The Scarlet Hand had left little more than an hour after dawn, so as soon as Red and I got out of our gowns we ran upstairs to the room they'd given us and collapsed on the beds. We took shifts watching the seeing eye while the other slept, trying to get as much rest as possible before our "mission" began. At noon we ate the food on the tray a soldier had left outside our room and used the seeing eye to scan the castle where we found that we were completely alone. Apparently the Scarlet Hand didn't expect to need backup. They planned to end the war or die trying. When planning the battle Charming and Snow had said that they intended it to be one of the last battles but they didn't expect it to completely end the war. Judging from the Scarlet Hand's lack of backup they expected the battle to at least lead to the end of the war. Did they have some trick up their sleeves? Worse, was Mirror back? Red and I had been told to stay as long as we could to insure spies on the inside. I didn't think Mirror would doubt either of us but I did think he might suspect our seeing eye.

Red looked for a hiding spot that would be quick to get to while I pulled out everything we would need for our "mission". We were in the perfect place to gather information about the Scarlet Hand's intentions, they trusted us as least partially, apparently Heart was a form of torture, and from what they knew of us we weren't the kind to spy. I, considered the unnoticed one of the family, always dove into everything and trusted everyone completely, they knew I was babied by my father and didn't like it. They didn't know that I am a far better detective than Sabrina and my family had told me. They didn't know that Sabrina had taught me to use my sweet girl nature to hide true intentions, they didn't know I would never harm my family in any way, I am loyal through and through. **(HUFFLEPUFF!)**

They know Red is quite and timid trying to prove herself and not fully trusted. They know that Red follows me everywhere and trusts me completely. They didn't know she can think on her own, or that she often makes the decisions. They didn't know she is Sabrina's protégée of cunning and escaping bad situations.

I rifled through Red's bag trying to find her lock-picking kit, "Red why did you bring a makeup bag? You don't even where makeup!"

She laughed, "Sabrina disguised the lock-picking kit for me." Well that makes sense I guess.

We gathered up the lock-picking kit, the seeing eye, and my coat a miniature of Uncle Jake's filled with useful magical objects found after Bunny did a spell to get everything out of our now soul less magical mirror. We walked carefully through the floor we were staying on confirming our suspicions that it was nothing more than rooms occupied by the army the top floor and the one below ours proved to be the same. As we walked to the second floor (we were on the fourth the top floor above our floor) I motioned at Red to go left taking the right by myself. She shook her head no and followed m mouthing that we should stay together. I sighed but didn't argue with her. We padded along the right hallway silently opening doors and peering inside each as we went. None of them were locked and they were all either storage rooms, weapons rooms, or rooms filled with Heart's hideous clothes. The left hallway held rooms for training and rooms obviously designated for younger members to do their homework as they were filled with desks and papers. There were two rooms at the end of the hallway, one the room Heart had taken us to earlier to model her clothes. The other room was locked. Our hopes rose then quickly fell again as Red opened it easily and revealed Heart's design room. We walked down the stairs to the first floor, which was made up of a huge kitchen, dining room, recreational room and library filled with ancient books and magical objects. I found a small door next to the pantry designed to look like a part of the wall **(See she really is Hufflepuff if you don't get this go to YouTube and watch A Very Potter Musical)** and upon testing it we discovered it was locked. Red spent five minutes getting the lock open while I dug through the pantry and ate two bags of the mini powdered donuts, a bag of pretzels, a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and drank a liter of sprite. Red opened the door to reveal a steep, dark set of stairs leading into a dark basement. We crept down the stairs slowly feeling the wall for a light switch as we went. Suddenly Red stopped and I crashed into her knocking both of us to the floor. Apparently the lights were motion activated because as soon as we fell to the floor stood up and brushed ourselves off the lights flickered upon to reveal a large single roomed basement. It was modern and contained a large circular table surrounded by chairs. On top of the table was a large map of Ferryport Landing with important battle zones marked as well as possible places where the fort is. Lying next to the map was a large pile of papers and opened letters. I sorted the pile into two, sat down and took one pile, pushing the other towards Red. **(This would be about the time Sabrina and Puck got blasted into the future Daphne and Red didn't hear the explosions because they are underground)**

We sat for a while skimming the words to take in large amounts of information at one time. I worked my way through the papers while Red looked at the letters. Most of the papers were accounts of how many weapons they had and how many they would need. There was also a lot of order forms for food and armor as well as lists of statistics for each member of the Scarlet Hand. I copied everything that was useful or important looking with one of the magic wands in my coat. I picked up the last sheet of paper and was stunned; it was a list of all the children who attended Snow's school, Scarlet Hand and Charming's army alike. The children in the Scarlet Hand had a red handprint stamped next to their name, the ones in Charming's Army a crown. There were no neutrals anymore but you could tell which ones used to neutral next to their names was a green N with either a handprint or a crown on top. what stunned me was each and every one of the children on the list had their physical ability listed, the Beast had been judging us in gym class. The highest on the list was Sabrina, Puck, Natalie, and a couple of younger faeries in Charming's army. Next to each of the children in Charming's army's statistics was a ranking and a listing of the rank of a person in the Scarlet Hand. I quickly pulled out the list of the Scarlet Hand's statistics and rankings. Sure enough the children of Charming's army were matched up. I found another paper ranking the rest of Charming's Army and matching them up as well. I quickly copied all three papers and paper clipped them together putting them with the rest of the papers I had copied. After I returned the pile of papers to its original state I glanced at Red who had a look of utter bewilderment on her face. She had a letter in each hand and was staring at them as if they would explode at any second. I quickly scanned through the other letters, which were mostly bills, letters between generals, letters between members outside of Ferryport Landing and letters from Heart to the Master pleading that he at least contact them-there were no replies. I snatched one of the letters from Red's hand but she shook her head and handed me the other one first. It was in Heart's long, loopy, scrawl.

_Master,_

_You have yet to contact us, or give any indication of where you are or whose body you're inhabiting. As your loyal servants we wish only to please you and request that you give us some sign as to how you wish us to carry out your plans. Should we kill the Grimms, enslave Charming's Army and slaughter the human race? Or do you have plans for something a little less…messy? I have sent many letters requesting that you tell us where you are at least and have only received small scraps of information about the plans of Charming's Army along with my original letters (I burned all of your answers as you requested). The Hand grows anxious and while we are becoming stronger and more organized Charming's Army is as well. They are no longer the sad little jumble of rebels intent on equality for all. They are no longer poorly trained and unorganized. They are no longer a small, sad army. We can no longer crush them with ease. They are stronger, in strategies and in size. They have many allies and even their children chow great abilities. The neutral Everafters go towards them more every day. While we have gained more allies for our cause we cannot convince them to come to Ferryport Landing easily. They say they will come when the barrier is down. Killing the Grimms is harder than expected. You didn't get rid of the boy. They hide and protect him as best they can he is not an easy target. None of them are. Sabrina is very skilled with a sword and the Beast warns not to underestimate any of them not even the honorary Grimms, the Faerie King, Little Red Riding Hood, and the Frog Girl. There is talk that if you had let us attack earlier, wipe them out when they were small, that we would have won, the war would be over and this world would be ours. There is talk that you ran away like a coward and told no one of your whereabouts because you gave up, you got out while you could and you are never coming back. I quickly quench this talk as soon as I can but I can't help but wonder. Why have you shown us almost no sign that you are alive? Surely you would have come back by now. I shall stop with my doubts it will not bring you here faster. We put of battle as long as we can waiting for our mighty leader to lead us to victory. We wait for you faithfully in hopes of your glorious return. The rebels have taken a defensive front in every other battle and take this time to train and prepare. We wait as you told us to, but I fear they grow braver every second that you are away. Snow is eager to prove her soldiers but she waits and trains them. Charming surely would have led them to battle by now; it was always his way to rush into things. But he too bides his time learning patience and putting his hotheaded old self to rest. I cannot help but wonder. What are they planning? Will they ever attack? Do they hope for the war to fade away? For the Scarlet Hand to dissolve completely? I do not know. They are all fools. I need your insight O' wise and glorious Master. Tell me what they are planning. Tell me what to do. Tell me whose body you inhabit. Tell me where you are now. Tell me when you will come home to us. Tell me when will the Scarlet hand take the battlefield once more and be victorious. Tell me all. Tell me or I shall pronounce you dead. I shall say that you have abandoned us and are no longer fit to be trusted. I shall take leadership of the army. _I _shall lead them to victory. _I _shall rule the world. You were warned you have one month to answer._

_Heart_

I stared at the letter and shock and Red handed me the next one. The handwriting was slanted and menacing written in blood red ink that left trails from drips on the paper.

_Heart_

_As your master I expected more obedience from you. I thought I had taught you patience? No apparently my students turn on me. I suppose I owe you answers. You shall have them. I managed to inhabit the body of a small talking rabbit, not the one from your story my dear, and hopped to the edge of the barrier deep in the mountains. From there I took the body of a fish and swam under the barrier where my back up plan was waiting. The Black Knight. Ah I can feel the shivers on your spine, yes a formidable character indeed. I have bided my time amassing our allies outside the barrier to be ready when the barrier falls. That is why they have not joined you sweet, they were under orders. Of course they all saw me as the Black Knight, none of them are aware I had escaped from my mirror, most of them did not know I was a Mirror. I told you the Grimms would not be easy to…eliminate. Especially Sabrina she has a power within her she does not even know, more determination and force than I have ever seen in a mortal. She must not become an Everafter. She has a future which will surely stop all of our plans. She will be the first to die. We will not kill all the Grimms keep one of them, the baby or Daphne, alive. You need not fret about me much longer; tell only Nottingham and the Beast. I will be there five days after you get this letter._

In the place of a signature there was a handprint in the same drippy, red ink. The letter was dated to have arrived two days ago. Mirror would be here the day after tomorrow. I looked up at Red sure my expression of shock and horror matched hers perfectly. We had two days to prepare. We had to tell Charming and the others.

"We have to go now." She nodded in agreement and we ran through the house putting everything back the way we had left it. I copied all of the letters and added them to my stack of papers putting them in a magical bag that shrank to fit in my palm. I out the bag in my breast pocket of my coat and ran upstairs to the room Red and I had been given. We quickly packed up all of our things and used the seeing eye to tell Granny to call a meeting of the generals and that we would be there as soon as possible.

We went to the top floor and found the door that led to the roof. I pulled the flying carpet out of my coat and tapped it twice making it swell to its original size. We stepped onto it and I steered us carefully over the battlefield skimming the barrier to keep out of sight. It would be really bad if the Scarlet Hand saw us escaping, they would know we were spies and Heart would know that we had seen the letters. There would be no other reason for us to leave so quickly even if we were spies it would simply be easier to stay and eavesdrop gathering as much information as possible rather than risk it all on one piece of information. That had been the original plan. I knew that Granny and the other generals would understand that it was a very important piece of information that would be the only reason we would leave and risk our cover. At least I hoped they understood.

GRANNY POV THIS MIGHT SUCK COMPLETELY BECAUSE WELL IT'S GRANNY'S POV

After Daphne and Red contacted me I was worried. The explosions had increased and they knew not to blow their cover for some measly little fact. If they left their post and blew their cover this must be important, battle changing news. I told Clay and he agreed with me. The fact that the girls knew not to blow their cover and the looks on their faces told me to do what they said and gather the other generals for a meeting. They did after all have second-in-commands who were all capable to take over. I contacted each one with the large seeing eye that had been set up in the war room and relayed everything Daphne and Red had told me not leaving out anything. Henry, Veronica, Jake, and Snow were easy to convince they knew Daphne and Red well enough. Titania and Peter took a little more convincing but Titania needed to discuss with Charming what to do with the prisoners and couldn't contact him on her seeing eye and Peter said he needed more supplies. Seven was instantly convinced and helped me convince Charming who was quite stubborn and didn't listen completely the first time. Soon after Daphne and Red crash landed the carpet the generals filled the table. As well as the generals leading the armies King Arthur who had brought his army of knights just that morning and a few other generals crowded around. We all looked at Daphne who cried out, "Mirror's coming back!" and flung copies of two letters at everyone as outraged cries fill the air. I didn't comprehend what she was saying at first but then I looked down at the paper in front of me and saw a blood red hand print. The world went cold and dark and the voices stopped.

**No granny didn't faint she just went into shock; it's very shocking you know. Well this chapter isn't as long as the last couple but it's longer than the first couple. So read it and I'll try to hurry up with the next one. I probably could have put in more detail but yeah… King Arthur is not in there randomly so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it I had fun writing the letters. Oh and some of this might not be completely edited because its late and I don't feel like reading through and editing past my computers spellcheck so deal with it.**

**I'm super sorry I was supposed to post this last night but then I got on my account to make sure I got the people's names and stuff and I was reading their accounts and forgot about this because then I had to shut off my computer and go to bed and as the computer went dodododoooooo I go FUDGE! (yes I say fudge) so anyway really super sorry to make you wait it's not too long almost 12 hours but not too long**

**Review please review if you review I will be forever great full review and I will give you virtual cookies review if I say review enough times it will get into your brain and you will review hopefully probably not but review please reviews make me happy**

**Review**


	16. A Relationship Begins

**Disclaimer: at what point in the series has Michael Buckley ever openly supported Puckbrina goodness? Yes he set it up but the only open supporting was the future glimpse, when Puck kissed Sabrina, the ending of the Inside Story and a couple other juicy moments. This just so you know will be a Puckbrina chapter which A LOT of people are going YES! Because many many MANY people have asked for one so ask and you shall receive.**

**I FINISHED THE ODYSSEY! Most of you weren't aware I was reading the Odyssey unless you happen to be one of my close friends or a stalker. Anyway don't bother to ask me why I was reading (it wasn't optional unless I intended to fail) I will look you in the eye and tell you very seriously Biology. I'm gonna write this and try to distract myself from my siblings because my younger sibling shoved my other siblings phone down his pants and we just got him to give it back the sibling whose phone it happens to be threatened him with brute force while I threatened to squeeze glue in his belly button. So anyway yeah just read chapter 16 already go on read it.**

NOBODY'S PARTICULAR POINT OF VIEW SO THIRD PERSON I GUESS BUT WE ARE BACK TO SABRINA AND PUCK.

They woke up in a tangled heap in the clearing clearly in their own time. Puck moved to get up but Sabrina shook her head against his chest mumbling "Sleepy." Puck looked down at her with an amused smile on his face trying to think of a way to get her up knowing they had to get to the camp and discuss things. But at the same time he wanted to ask her about her feelings he wanted to tell her how he felt.

A wide grin spread on his face as he thought of an idea. He leaned over her and kissed her long and sweet cupping her head and pulling her into his lap as she woke up. She smiled at him as he pulled away arching her eyebrow in surprise.

"Any particular reason for that?" she asked grinning at him cattily.

He grinned back, "Do you remember what you told me at school? The day of you challenged the Beast?" she nodded her head yes and he continued, "Well Sabrina Grimm, will you go out with me, I mean I realize you might hate me but I was pretty sure that by now we're pretty good friends and with our truce and everything you know this isn't some big prank or something and I really like you more than I have any other girl…" Puck was rambling by now and Sabrina cut him off with a quick kiss murmuring yes and pulling back. She sat on her legs a grin pulling at her lips.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out since I was fourteen and Dad said I could date although I've had a crush on you since I was twelve.' Puck stared at her mouth hanging open clearly flabbergasted (**LOVE THIS WORD! AND BROUHAHA WHICH IS ACTUALLY A WORD)** she punched him in the arm. " Close your mouth you look like a fish. Now we really should get back now and just tell them anything that will help with the battle nothing else wouldn't want to reveal too much," at this she grinned crookedly, "and I have an idea of how we tell people we're going out. Because my dad will freak if we get back from the mission and I say you asked me out in the woods." She leaned over and whispered her plan in his ear.

When they got to the camp ten minutes later they were surprised to see that everyone was back to the fort going about their day as if everything was normal and there wasn't a huge battle. Puck and Sabrina exchanged a look how long exactly had they been gone. They quickly decided to find the generals and convey the information they had learned this plan however was delayed when a small body launched itself at Sabrina.

"Sabrina! Your back! I missed you!" the small body revealed itself to be Daphne who was apparently determined to hug the life out of Sabrina.

"Yeah I'm back now we need to go to the meeting room."

"Oh right I'm supposed to be there any way Red and I found some pretty important information." On that subject she refused to say anymore and happily skipped to the meeting room with Sabrina and Puck following.

The meeting room was filled with the generals, including the Grimm family, King Arthur, Bunny and Baba Yaga, all yelling at each other for some reason yet to be explained. The last comment heard before they noticed Sabrina and Puck had arrived and the noise level calmed down was the slightly insane dodo from Wonderland yelling, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" and running around in a circle before Red sighed and pushed him into the wall knocking him out.

"Why exactly are we all going to die?" a very confused Sabrina asked from the doorway. All heads turned towards her, Puck and Daphne who was currently humming to herself for whatever reason she saw fit. Veronica launched herself at Sabrina crying, "Where were you we've been looking for you for three hours!"

"Can't. Breath." Her mother released her, "um about that apparently the Mad Hatter was put in charge of explosives, and he found some water or something and the explosion sent us into the future. A few people looked confused, and few people shrugged in an 'Eh I can go with that' sort of way and the rest nodded in a 'That makes sense" way.

"Did you happen to learn anything that would be helpful in the war?" Charming asked always one to get right down to business.

"Well we were told that they couldn't give much away but I did find out that Baba Yaga after the war has to change the barrier so only Everafters with no evil intent towards humanity can get out and any Everafters who have evil intent will be pulled back inside the barrier. And something about inner beauty and strength can conquer even the most deadly powers." Everyone looked to Baba Yaga who nodded that yes she can do that to the barrier and turned to King Arthur and began a whispered discussion well, argument.

"Well how exactly are we going to defeat Mirror? He's going to be here the day after tomorrow." (**Note it is now three and a half hours after the end of chapter 15 the meeting took 20 minutes then they called everyone in and after 10 minutes they began searching for Puck and Sabrina)** With that he flung a copy of the letters to Sabrina who quickly read it with a raised eyebrow and then handed it to Puck.

Sabrina turned to Bunny who was lounging in a chair with a sad look on her face, "You said once that even if we destroyed the body Mirror was inhabiting he would still be able to find a new body and that you couldn't take that ability away from him. Would there be any way to give Mirror his own body so that if we destroy it he dies?"

Bunny stared at her a thoughtful expression on her face, "Yes I believe that would work. But with his own body Mirror would be extremely powerful, his current powers and abilities would increase ten-fold. You would need something very powerful to destroy him. You would need..."

Baba Yaga cut her off, "One of the ancient swords. The Vorpal Blade wouldn't work he knows we have it and would strengthen his shields so that it cannot pass. We would have to use Excalibur."

Everyone turned to look at King Arthur who was squirming uncomfortable in his seat. He cleared his throat, "I don't exactly have the true Excalibur. While any sword I hold turns into Excalibur only one sword is the original and has the full powers. When we got here from England Grimm convinced me to give it to him to hide from evil much the saw as the Vorpal Blade was hidden except he didn't split it into pieces. He gave me a small journal filled with clues he said would lead me to Excalibur. But he hid it with ancient magic."

Baba Yaga immediately stood up, "I'll find it. I don't believe you need me anymore?" Charming and Snow looked at each other than shook their heads no.

Baba Yaga stood up and left leaving the rest of the generals to sigh in relief, having escaped from being her next meal. Charming clapped his hands together, "Now we need to decide who will wield Excalibur. It can't be Arthur Mirror will know."

King Arthur stood up, "The Lady of the Lake. She can access Excalibur's full powers."

"The Lady of the Lake did not come to America," Granny put in having memorized the list of Everafters who did make the journey."

'Then the reincarnation of her spirit. I can sense her, I feel her presence."

Granny opened her mouth to argue when Bunny cut in, "It's Sabrina. That's what Mirror was talking about when he said she has a power within her and her future would stop their plans. Sabrina spent extensive time talking with him he would be able to sense it. That is why he said she couldn't become an Everafter her powers as Lady of the Lake would be unlocked. She would still be Sabrina but also an Everafter with the memories and powers of the Lady. She would even be able to assume the guise of the Lady."

Before she could continue any farther Henry stood up yelling, "No! I won't have Sabrina turned into an Everafter!"

Veronica put a hand on his arm trying to calm him, "Henry it may be the only way."

He was about to scream again but Puck stood up sheepishly, "Um she may already be an Everafter," at the confused looks he continued, "Well right after we got caught between the two armies Sabrina fainted from blood lose and then an explosion made me spill the blood loss potion and I had to give her two pints of my blood. I'm not exactly sure how fast Faerie blood works but she should be at least partially Everafter." The expressions were easy to read Henry and Titania gazed at Puck in horror, Red and Daphne in delight and everyone else with a mixture of bewilderment and relief, Sabrina looked dazed.

Charming clapped his hands together, "Alright then Sabrina you need to go to Nurse Sprat, your family may go with you and the rest of us will stay and plan the mission."

Sabrina snapped out of her staring contest with the wall, "What's there to plan? After we find the sword we send me and someone else to the Hand's base with the potion. Once there and captured we trick Mirror into drinking the potion. Once he has his body we attack. He'll want to fight me himself. I'll leave you to work out the details. My leg started bleeding again and I feel dizzy." With that she lurched off to the Medicine tent, one arm around Veronica the other around Puck. Daphne and Red followed closely behind Granny and Henry staying with the generals who were staring open mouthed at Sabrina's plan.

"Hmm… simple, easy and unexpected… I like it!" Snow grinned wolfishly causing more than a few of the generals to shudder. "I'm going to go drill the troops they'll need to be ready for a large scale battle, I'll leave that to you." She left shouting out orders, screams of horror following her.

"We should unite the army not split it up. A large attack all at once to overwhelm them. We'll need to have Sabrina send a signal preferably from the sky. It will signal that Mirror is dead and spur the troops. We'll attack ten or so minute after Sabrina is captured." Charming quickly planned, jotting down the details.

"Her partner, it should be Puck, he's a good fighter and they were seen together as scouts so the Hand won't suspect anything and he can fly her up to send a signal afterwards," Henry suggested knowing it was the most logical choice Charming nodded in agreement.

IN THE MEDICINE TENT

Nurse Sprat fussed over Sabrina for longer than was necessary sewing up her leg and binding it properly and confirming that the Faerie blood was slowly turning her Everafter and she would be fully Everafter by midnight. She kept Sabrina in the tent as long as possible and scolded Puck repeatedly for dropping a perfectly good blood lose potion. She then straightened up her tent and shooed them all out telling Sabrina she needed to eat.

Daphne and Puck too this to mean they to needed to eat and dragged Sabrina to the Mess Tent with a laughing Red running after them. Veronica followed at a slower pace tossing squealing Basil into the air every now and then and Granny ambled along taking a leisurely stroll, in no particular hurry to eat. Sabrina ate and ran outside needing the fresh air.

Puck followed her to a spot along the wall and stopped her saying, "We should stand here and talk long enough so if people ask we can tell them that I asked you out here." Sabrina nodded and they talked for a couple more minutes ending with her smiling and saying 'Yes' shyly giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek before walking away with a huge grin.

Daphne skipped up to her tugging Red along, "What was that?"

Sabrina smiled, "Puck asked me out."

Daphne squealed and ran off towards Snow to train. Sabrina laughed and shook her head walking towards the bunks to sleep. After passing a tent a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

She sighed, "What do you want Jeremy this is getting old."

Jeremy shrugged, "Please Sabrina go out with me again."

"No Jeremy. And I have reasons to," she stuck out her fingers to list each one, "Your vain, selfish, a jerk, and you're in love with Moth. Yep I see the way you stare at her and I did notice how your face lit up when she broke up with her boyfriend in front of the whole school, which just happened to be the same day you broke up with me. You wanted to make her jealous but Sabrina Grimm wouldn't work, she hates me, which is why you started dating Lyla, who happens to be Moth's best friend. You just want to get back with me to impress Moth that you can get a girl like me, who happens to be one of the best swordsmen this army has. Yes Jeremy I figured it all out I am not a moron. And one more reason I won't go out with you is because I'm currently dating Puck, he just asked me out like five minutes ago. Any way I'm tired so I'm gonna go sleep. Don't bother me again bye." With that she walked away leaving him staring open mouthed at her.

When she got to her room her friends attacked her with hugs asking her about everything. She told them every little detail after swearing them all to secrecy of course. When she told them about her and Puck there was a chorus of 'Finally' and she fell asleep with a smile to a round of happy squeals.

**Sighs that's it for this chapter I now it's pretty short compared to my other chapters but I didn't want to give away too much I hope I got enough Puckbrina goodness in there for you all. Love it! Byes cause me is sleepy!**


	17. Sabrina the Everafter

**Disclaimer: Hmmm Michael Buckley's books take a while to get out but I'm pretty sure that's not because he has to read the Odyssey and then do reading journals I'm also pretty sure he wasn't afraid he would fall down the stairs on his first day of high school just saying.**

**So thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get virtual cookies! Thanks to Lemonhead, Chesirecatinsanity, Chicgeek4ever, Anon, BabyDereks, KewlKeeta, Mrs. Puck, Julescapulet, Draconian Vivania, alex .jh .14, xXRainbowMewXx, saurahime92, bandi, megirl97, bayball, plaincrazysuckup, Randomness 156, and bookwriter-lover1212 xXChlerekXx, PuckLovesSabrinaLovesPuck, what do you want it to be, (), romancefanatic101, and soon2beactress, somebodywholuvscats, QueenofthePuckabrinas, Kriss, FutureRulerOfTheWorld, yorkie999777000, Cartwright123, RhymerII, puck's girl, DecemberRain1999, Puckabrina Dreamer. Thank you all! Also be sure to tell me if I forgot your name I put the people who review favorite or alert for this story.**

**So I know it's been awhile most of the summer but guess what! I'm alive! Yep I wasn't dead I was working on the Odyssey reading Journals which took me forever. I'm pretty sure we've already established I'm a horrible procrastinator. So I was trying to ban myself unsuccessfully from fanfiction. And since I had to go back and read chapter 16 you guys might want to as well but if you think you remember everything you should remember that Sabrina becomes a full Everafter at midnight so yeah. Anyway I'm super sorry I didn't update before now like how can I make it up to you guys? Oh I know here's chapter 17.**

SABRINA'S ROOM PLACE

At exactly midnight horrible, heart wrenching screams cut through the night air, waking half the camp. The generals rushed to the sound to find seven girls crowded around Sabrina who was floating a foot off the ground shaking madly and glowing blue.

No one seemed to know what was happening until Nurse Sprat reminded everyone she was _changing_ and kicked everyone except Titania and Veronica out after moving the majority of her medical supplies into the room. Despite the occasional screams no one could image the utter agony Sabrina was in.

Her blood felt as if it was boiling as each cell of faerie blood consumed and transformed each cell of human blood. Her heart felt as if it was bursting as the magic in the blood transformed it so that it could pump faerie blood on its own. Her bones felt as if they were melting as the magic altered them to better suit her they became longer, lighter and stronger. Her skin burned as it grew to fit her new bone shape. Each new change brought a new burst of pain a new burst of agony as all of her organs changed to fit the new workings of her body. As the pain got worse and more frequent she retreated within her mind, her subconscious creating a flurry of images of her life while trying to explain the new memories she was seeing.

A man stood at the top of a hill, an old man with a flowing beard standing next to him. The younger man was in his late twenties with brown hair and eyes and the beginning of a beard on his strong, square jaw. He was thickly built and dressed plainly in a green tunic and brown trousers, and brown boots. In his hands he held a white lotus flower. He knelt down as the old man clearly his mentor and protector looked on with a twinkle in his eye.

"Please Lady except my humble offering." A pale slim hand bent out and took the flower tucking it into soft flowing hair.

"Stand." A calm clear voice broke through the silence. The man stiffened and look towards his companion who nodded a small smile on his lips. The man rose slowly and held out his hands as he had held out the lotus.

The view changed as if the person whose eyes Sabrina was looking through had turned. She was now staring at a clear calm lake with a stout stone castle in the distance. Two small bare feet peeked out of a long white skirt and moved slowly forward into the water standing in the shallow water the view of the water's surface became closer as the woman, Sabrina assumed it was a woman, whose memories she was seeing bent down.

Two pale hands reached out and scooped up the water in a cuplike grip. Straightening up the woman spread out her fingers and as the water poured out a long silver sword appeared in the pale hands glistening in the sun. The blade was sharp enough to cut through bone and polished enough to see one's reflection in the blackest night; it seemed to give off a light within. The hilt was darker silver and twisted around a blue crystal.

The view changed back to the young man and his old companion. This time Sabrina felt the woman step forward, she could feel the weight of the sword and the cool metal. It was more than just a mental memory it was a physical memory as well.

As the woman got closer to the man he reached into the plain hilt hanging at his side. The older man gestured no even as the black sword crumbled into dust. The younger man looked at his companion in anger; the companion simply shook his head with a smile, pointing back to the woman. The younger man turned back to her with his arms stretched out, hands cupped. The pale arms stretched out and dropped the sword above his hands. As soon the sword hit the air it turned into water pouring into the man's cuplike grip. It pooled in his hands before becoming a sword once more. The man looked at the sword in awe.

He whispered, "Excalibur." And the sword glowed in his hands. Sabrina then made sense of the seen, the young man was Arthur, the old man Merlin, and the woman whose memory she was seeing The Lady of the Lake.

Just as she had come to that thought the image changed becoming a flurry of memories following Arthur, his unfaithful Queen, the Knights of the Round Table, a beautiful woman she recognized as Morgan Le **(La?)** Fe, and Merlin.

The last image was Arthur hands clasped around Excalibur laid on his back and pushed into the middle of the lake. The Lady rose from the depths and cut him before he could sink. His chest was cold and she knew him to be dead, but Arthur would rise again Excalibur at his side. And so the Lady formed a bubble of water around him and waited for a century. Then she pulled him up and awoke him from his slumber. He rose and joined his companions living lives silently behind the scenes, before he left from England to America. And so the Lady's work was done and she sank into her lake.

The images stopped leaving Sabrina to mull over her new memories. So she had the memories and powers of the Lady of the Lake. Wouldn't she be able to pull Excalibur out of the water like before? As quickly as that thought had come she banished it, Arthur would have suggested it. She also wondered how she had been given the Lady's powers; the Lady couldn't be dead than she would have been born an Everafter. Also in the memories she found how the Lady had become the Lady but that wasn't helpful as she had been some kind of water nymph.

A fresh burst of pain at her shoulder blades broke through her thoughts and she turned her attention to her body. The pain had stopped as soon as she focused on it and slowly she opened her eyes.

A yellow light filtered in and she blinked as her eyes adjusted. When they did she saw that she was still in her room in the barracks, except it was full of medical equipment. That shocked her; Nurse Sprat had limited equipment and would have only moved it and risk damaging it if they thought she was dying.

She slowly sat up surprised that she wasn't sore at all, she felt a slight tingling sensation but that was it. Looking around she saw her mother to the side of her bed in a rickety wooden chair head rolling, drool slipping down the side of her mouth, snoring. Sabrina stifled a laugh; her mother looked exactly like Daphne. Nurse Sprat checking charts by the east wall.

Titania was floating about a foot in the air, legs crossed Indian style, leaning against the door, eyes closed. As if she could feel Sabrina's eyes on her, she softly and clearly said, "She's awake." Nurse Sprat jerked and ran over to the girl quickly checking her vitals and running her hands over every part of Sabrina's newly altered body.

The girl suddenly looked down and realized with a start that she was floating. This realization shocked her so much that she fell to the floor with a crash startled. The sound was loud enough to wake Veronica up with a violent jolt. Titania opened her eyes and walked over to Sabrina extending a hand and pulling her up.

Standing in front of Sabrina she began to speak, "You have been _changed_ with faerie blood. I shall train you to control your powers." With only that as a warning she pressed a hand to Sabrina's head and muttered in an ancient language under her breath. Sabrina's eyes rolled back in her head and she tilted back fainting.

Veronica sighed and picked up her daughter, "You could have told her."

Titania shrugged, "No it wouldn't have worked as well and she'll be up in five minutes."

Her words rang true as five minutes passed during which Nurse Sprat took her equipment back to her tent. Sabrina jumped up and shot Titania a glare before her face lit up in wonder.

She squinted hard concentrating before muttering in the same language Titania had spoken in before. Instantly a bird of colored light burst into existence flying around before spontaneously combusting. Sabrina's blue sparkling eyes met Titania's knowing purple ones in excitement. Before turning serious as Baba Yaga burst through the door carrying an old molding journal and a handful of child's drawings.

"The books said to follow the child's word to find the sword, so I checked with Relda and she said she had some of Sabrina's pictures from when she was four." The old crone said excitedly.

Veronica nodded, "I always sent anything that either of the girls drew that looked like Ferryport Landing scenery."

Baba Yaga showed a crude drawing under Sabrina's nose. It was clearly drawn by a child, but had a look to it that could only be described as loving fondness of the place. It was the cliff Puck had fallen off of underneath which a cave was deep under the lake. Looking at the place Sabrina was sure she knew it and when Baba Yaga told her she was going to have to go their today she merely nodded.

**Happy Sunday **


	18. Trials of the Sword

**Disclaimer: When ice cream falls from the sky every time you shout "HOLY SHNOUZERS WATSON THERES A COCKAPOO IN YOUR TROUSERS!" then I will be Michel Buckley. Sadly that day is not today although that's really fun to say. So to tell the point to all y'all who don't get what I just said or for some reason have no idea who Michael Buckley is (for this I and many others slap you) I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Chapter 18 is dedicated to romancefanatic101 who is totally awesome because she reads and reviews more than most of you (pointed stare) and promotes me on her profile :D so yeah.**

MEETING ROOM PLACE

Charming pounded on the table getting attention of the Grimms and company, Titania and Mustardseed, King Arthur, and Baba Yaga.

"Now we have the rest of today until Mirror arrives. We will not initiate battle until Sabrina and Puck are captured and send the signal. But before we can send them Sabrina has to retrieve Excalibur. She will be going alone," Charming stated making it clear that there was no room for argument.

But that didn't stop Henry, "No absolutely not! Sabrina cannot go alone! I will not allow it!"

Veronica rolled her eyes and Charming opened his mouth to say something but Baba Yaga beat him to it, "She has to Henry! Listen to what I found in this journal, 'The child must choose to follow her destiny on her own, she must stop fighting and let go, she must conquer the evils on her own.' It's a clue to the trials she will face to get the sword she must do this by herself."

Henry still looked like he was going to argue but Veronica but a hand on his arm and gave a slight shake of her head; Henry sighed and shut his ever arguing mouth.

Sabrina stood up and stretched, "Well I might as well leave now wish me luck," with that she gave a wave then spun twice using her newly achieved knowledge of her newly developed powers to turn into a small sparrow. She flew out the room away to find the sword.

When she passed the walls of the fort she began to see a phantom of a river winding and twisting. She followed it somehow knowing it would leave her to her destination. Her sense of time and distance as a sparrow was different than as a human so she waited until her instincts told her to change and followed the phantom river the rest of the way.

She knew as soon as she stepped through the line of trees that she had reached her destination. She could see the faint pink glimmer of the barrier to her left. To her right she could see the wall of the cliff Puck had fallen off of. Cut into its sides was a cave which the lake pooled under forming its floor. Sitting on the water was a tall pale woman, with sea green eyes and flowing blond hair braided with sea weed and bits of coral she wore a flowing white robe and seemed to be waiting for someone.

Sabrina knew instantly who she was and waded through the water to reach her bowing in front of her, "Lady," she murmured.

The Lady of the Lake smiled, "Sabrina I have been waiting for you. I know you must have many questions but they will have to wait. Now you must complete your tasks. Use my memories and the clue. Go now, you may take your time, no time shall pass once you enter the cave," with that she beckoned towards the cave behind her and bent her head meditating.

Sabrina took one cautious step after another until she was fully inside the cave. Immediately water swarmed all around her forming a bubble with her at the center. Images swam past faster and faster until there was just a blur of color on the outside of the bubble.

And all at once the water and color fell away leaving Sabrina standing in a large dark room. As she spun in a circle unseen lights came on. The whole room was illuminated and Sabrina discovered she was standing in a large beautiful ballroom. On a hunch she looked down and discovered she was in a floor length gown the color of water in the moonlight that skimmed her body and hugged her curves.

She squinted and saw two dark shapes walking towards her. As they stopped in front of her she saw they were two men of identical height and build both wearing tuxedos, and silver masks with their hair painted silver.

The one on her left stepped forward and said, "I am the rich man, I can give you jewelry, fine clothing anything you wish. I can protect you and lead you to anywhere you want to go. I will love you always showing you every day by showering you with gifts."

He stepped back and the other one stepped forward, "I am the man who cannot always give you everything but will always love you. I cannot always give you material things but I know you do not need them. I would give you the moon, the stars, I would fly you anywhere. I will not try to lead you or follow you, instead I will stand by your side and step back when you need to go. I will show you I love you in every way I can even if it means letting you go.' He stepped back beside his companion and they both held their hands out as if to say choose.

Sabrina had made her choice as soon as they began to talk. She stepped up to the one on the right and said, "I choose you but now I must go and complete my tasks." He bowed to her before placing a small kiss upon her lips and stepped back to meld with the darkness his companion blew into dust.

Sabrina felt the bubble of water form once more and closed her eyes until it fell down around her. This time she was in a small room with water around her ankles. As she stood confused water quickly filled up the room. Sabrina panicked as the water rose past her neck she paddled frantically trying to keep her head above the water. No matter how hard she tried the water kept rising she couldn't save herself.

She fought and fought but the water kept rising. She was normally a strong swimmer but she couldn't rise above the current. She turned into an otter but was swept away. She switched to a fish and was practically ripped in half. She hurriedly changed to a dolphin, a whale every under water animal she could think of but nothing worked the room adapted the current became stronger with every change.

She finally changed back to herself and sobbed into the water as she swam frantically trying to survive, suddenly Baba Yaga's words hit her and she let go. She let go of every thought, every felling and let herself float. She let go of every thought anchoring her to something.

Thoughts of the war gone, thoughts of battle plans gladly tossed, and worries were erased. Memories flushed down a mental drain. Fond thoughts of her family and friends were stroked mentally before being thrown into the current. She threw out the feelings of her heart and soul, of her body and her mind. She let go of everything and did what she should have done all along.

She stopped fighting.

When her body hit the floor the water stopped and drained away. Sabrina lay there for moments before all feelings and thoughts rushed back to her and she took a deep shuddering breath, her body curling around itself. She lay there as the bubble once again formed around her and when it fell for the last time she stood up and brushed herself off.

There on the floor lay her sword she grabbed it feeling the familiar weight in her hand and smiled a crooked smile. _Friend_ she thought her instincts taking over as she searched the air for signs of a fight. But there were none no one else was there. It was Sabrina, her sword and her thoughts.

Then all at once the scene changed and her sword melted away. Sabrina looked in astonishment at the two scenes before her. They both showed the same thing, Ferryport Landing transformed to a complete battlefield. The majority of citizens were fighting in a horrible epic battle, those that weren't were putting out or setting fires and saving their friends and loved ones.

Floating above one was Sabrina's sword, inside that scene a phantom version of her appeared whirling through, fighting her way through lines of Scarlet Hand members. As she stabbed her sword into opponent after opponent her allies rallied around her and soon only a handful of Scarlet hand members were left. The phantom Sabrina stopped in the middle of the battlefield and stood panting a wolfish grin on her face. Even after her enemies surrendered she still attacked them in the most gruesome way possible until every one of her allies stared at her in horror.

She was standing on top of a pile of bodies drenched in blood. She brushed her grime covered hair out of her face and howled at the moon. As she stood their relishing in her victory Mirror stepped into the scene. Sabrina paid no heed to her allies' calls of warning but instead of listening she continued to clean her blade and search for more enemies to fight. A bolt of power surged through Mirror's fingertips and he shot her through the back killing her.

As the scene ended Sabrina turned to the next one a long colorful staff was floating over it. In the scene Sabrina stood staff in hand across from Mirror. They bowed to each other and started a battle so ferocious and fast Sabrina could barely tell who was who. As the staff began to spin faster it glowed brighter and in more colors until a bolt of green lighting shot through Mirror.

He shrank slightly and his inner light dimmed considerably. Sabrina watching the scene understood that he was mortal. The glowing staff changed to a sword and in a fierce display of her swordsmanship the phantom Sabrina thrust the sword through Mirror's heart ending his life quickly and honorably. Sabrina bowed her head for a moment in memory of her old friend before throwing the sword into the sky where it melted into dust and floated away into the wind. The scene went black before anything more happened.

Sabrina sat on her knees wondering what the scenes meant she mulled over her thoughts, the Lady's memories and Baba Yaga's advice wondering what she was supposed to do. One phrase 'follow her destiny' kept ringing through Sabrina's ears. But which scene was her destiny?

The scene where she fought as she had always wanted to, but went insane and bloodthirsty haunted her. That someone could be so changed and show absolutely no mercy was astonishing. She half expected horrible twisted thoughts to run through her mind but none did. She sighed a sigh of relief and moved on to the next scene.

It was strangely powerful and beautiful and something in her told her that the staff was Excalibur in one of its forms. She took a deep breath and grabbed the staff. As her hand closed around it a white blinding light filled the room and she blacked out before falling to the floor.

**Oooo the cliffies are back :D okay so short but lots of stuff happened. Hope you people like it and I have a message I fill be posting regularly now every other Friday so that should satisfy y'alls and review review review because the best review for the latest chapter will receive a prize yet to be determined so incentive anyway byes! (Frantic waving) **


	19. Stories the Hands Tell

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine. Michael Buckley owns the characters and of course the original books. But this story, Fighting Destiny all mine. The dialogue the plot the twists even and especially the crappy grammar mine. Unfortunately Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, Red and all the other characters are Michael Buckley's and the King Arthur characters well there are so many different versions of that story sooo yeah I don't own that and by the way the version of Merlyn (MERLYN!) that shows up later in this chapter is from The Once and Future King by T. H. White so yeah.**

**Read the story get on with your lives!**

Sabrina woke up on the cold hard ground her hand grasped around a cold metal hilt. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up still clutching the staff, now sword, dragging its long blade in the dirt. She looked around confused; nothing was moving it was as if time itself was standing still. She was sitting in the mouth of the cave looking out.

The water from the river was frozen in place, the birds suspended in flight, there was even a leaf stopped in the air. It was beautiful and mystifying at the same time.

She turned her head sensing a presence to her left. It was The Lady standing, looking down at her a small smile on her beautiful lips. She held out a hand offering to help Sabrina up. She took the slender pale hand and felt a calm go through her.

Like the calm of a lake on a beautiful summer day, or the calm before a storm. It was a beautiful wonderful feeling as if there were no troubles in the world, no wars no worries. As if everything was good and perfect in the world.

It gave strength and the sense of mind that lets you plan your next moves and know exactly what to do. The sense of mind where you feel unstoppable, unconquerable as if you can win any and every battle. Sabrina suddenly felt as if she could see every one of her problems lined up in front of her like algebraic equations and like in math she quickly solved each one the answers lined up perfectly neat and clean.

She used the leverage The Lady's hand gave her to pull herself up and dropped the hand, the calm rushing out of her as she did. Her mind went back to its hectic crazy mess and the answers which had been so clear before slipped away through her grasp. She sighed apparently there were no shortcuts to her problems.

The Lady cleared her throat, "I suppose you're wondering what this is all about," Sabrina nodded and she continued, "well, first let me explain something about Everafters. Some of us, well all of us really have the ability to give our powers to humans. It's a complicated process but the gist of it is that an Everafter gives a human female a drop of their blood a few magical chants are said and as long as that female breeds all of her descendants will have the chance to inherit the Everafter's powers.

The Everafter's blood chooses a descendant worthy of that Everafter. In my case I gave my blood to Wilhelm Grimm's wife Martha. And my descendant needed to be strong, and willful but also able to keep their head in any situation and not let anger get the best of them; they needed to be calm and collected. They needed to be kind and considerate. And my blood chose you."

Sabrina stared at The Lady for a while, and then she burst out laughing. That was pretty much the opposite of her. She freaked out constantly forgot herself and did things she wasn't supposed to in the heat of a situation. Like challenging the Beast, or buying a puppy online for Granny's birthday next month (it still hadn't come), or painting Puck's room pink that one time, buying Puck seventeen unicorn posters for his birthday once then digging said posters out of the trash pasting a picture of Puck onto each of them and super gluing them to his locker.

And she certainly didn't have control of her anger. When she was angry she turned into a three headed beast with horns and everything. She saw red and smoke came out of her ears and she terrorized innocent school children and everything. Daphne gave her a stress ball person once it worked for about two days before she got mad at Puck and bit the figure's head off.

She was definitely the least able to control her anger, she screamed her head off, beat down Puck's door with her fist, almost cut Charming's head off after he told her she was too weak to train with the faerie knights. That was funny and he never questioned her again, Snow had congratulated her on "showing the pig headed moron exactly what a woman can do." And she was pretty sure she had seen Uncle Jake and Red exchange money once after she beat Puck with a plastic baseball bat for suspending her date from the room of the gym. Well he deserved, Puck not the date. So yeah she couldn't control her anger at all.

And calm and collected? Who her? Bah ha ha that's funny. Yeah the girl who has a spaz attack once a week because she can't find her sword which just so happens to be tucked safely into the sheath buckled neatly at her side. Yep she's the _definition_ of calm and collected. I mean it's not like she had screaming contests with her gym teacher, who just happens to be the legendary Beast, or anything. And it's not like she beats said gym teacher at said screaming contests every once in a while or anything. Pssh nope she was the girl who sat in the back and drew said screaming contests. Because she totally wore red converse and always had a paintbrush tucked behind her short brown hair. Key words there being draw and brown.

Sabrina Grimm could often be found yelling at her locker to open because she tried the combination three times, or yelling at the bathroom door to stop hitting her in the face, or yelling at some inanimate object. At any time of the day. Or animate objects for that matter. The record for frightening the most innocent rabbits and school children below the age of eight in the span of five minutes goes to Sabrina Grimm. And that's just last Thursday. So Sabrina thought it was pretty safe to say that she wasn't calm and collected.

Not even a teeny tiny bit.

Yes she was kind most of the time. Well she tried to. She didn't always succeed. Sometimes someone pushed her a little too far so she pushed them into a wall. Or down a set of stairs. Or out of a tree. Or even off the roof of her house a couple of times. But that was always with Puck and he was always expecting it so he unfurled his wings every single time. And so what if she snapped a called Wendell "a good for nothing fat boy wannabe detective with a stupid harmonica that doesn't deserve a girl half as good as Bella," when she thought he was cheating on Bella. So what if he cried a lot. The poor boy just blubbered for _hours_ it was horrible. But she apologized for three straight days and baked him seven cakes and bought him a new harmonica. And all was forgiven.

She honestly tried to be nice it's not as if she liked seeing people dissolve into tears. She often comforted random people in the halls. You know when she wasn't sprinting to class and accidentally bowling people over.

So she was kind just not the ideal of kind.

At all.

And she wasn't even gonna pretend she was even close to considerate. She acted without thinking way too often. Like charging into battle three times during her scouting mission. Or challenging the Beast. Or telling Snow she would train the younger kids for a week. Eight year olds with swords. Fun. She wasn't considerate of her own feelings or other people's either it wasn't that she was a mean person it was just that she acted a lot.

So not considerate either.

So why was The Lady telling her that she fit all these credentials, that she was perfect for this.

She wiped away a tear and answered The Lady's confused face, "I don't fit any of those categories except strong and willful."

"Ah, that's the person you were going to be the person you would have been if Mirror had not interfered. If your parents had not been kidnapped and you hadn't had to care for yourself and your sister. The only reason you still have my powers and abilities is because a powerful magic is allowing you to keep them until Mirror is defeated.

The magic is held in place by the same person who performed the magical ceremonies that allowed me to transfer blood. As soon as Mirror is defeated the powers you inherited from me will no longer be in your grasp but you will remain an Everafter. Now would you like to meet this powerful magician? He also happens to be my friend." Sabrina nodded and The Lady called out, "Merlyn dear you can come out now."

A filthy man stepped out from a corner of the cave. He smiled and Sabrina took in his appearance. He was younger than expected perhaps his fifties maybe his forties, with a long brown beard edged with silver. His hair long and unkempt matched his beard and the curly mustache growing on his upper lip. He wore a long fraying robe, patterned with fading silver stars and swirls, dotted with bird poop and cobwebs.

He leaned over and picked up the sword Sabrina had dropped onto the ground. Grasping it into hands he gestured to Sabrina who held out her arms hands open palms facing up. He gently placed the sword in her hands, pointed it down and moved her hands so they were grasping the hilt. He placed The Lady's hands over Sabrina's and his on top of hers.

Three sets of hands grasping the legendary Excalibur. One young, tanned and unscarred plenty of rooms for lines to tell plenty of stories, hands with plenty of life left in them. The second pair long, pale and delicate, but also muscular and lined with plenty of stories told. The third pair withered and brown, old hands on an old man who was young in appearance.

Separate the hands told different stories. Stories that were long hard filled with many difficulties. But also filled with love and caring and family. Stories that made you feel warm inside but also stories that made you feel cold. Stories of laughter and happiness, stories of tears and sadness. Stories of magic and wonder. Stories told and stories untold.

Days of trials and hard times. Tiring times and troubling times. Stories to be told round a warm fireside and stories whispered at night in the dark into the ear of a passerby. Stories that made people wonder how it was possible. Stories so detailed, so beautiful that you wished you were there if only for a moment.

In Sabrina's hands were the stories of a happy life full of family and joy. Each laugh, smile, joke, hug, kiss, fight, tear shed, word said was told in those hands. The trials of caring for herself and her sister were etched into her hands. Each foster home abusive, slaving, and ignorant family alike. Every escape and runaway job. Every case she had solved. Every book or journal she had read. Every weapon she had held. Each slash of her sword. Every battle she had lost. Every battle won. Each and every opponent and ally. Every family member or friend or date. Every prank she had received or given. Her whole life's story and that to come etched into her hands.

In The lady's hands were the stories of the water. A nymph beautiful and free, swimming and carefree. An enchantress powerful and strong. So many mistakes made. But so many right choices. So many things she did right. Each time she helped Arthur. Excalibur the making and gifting of. Cradling Arthur's almost lifeless body until it was safe. Protecting Camelot after all had left. Later coming to America when Merlyn called her. The ocean beautiful and strong. Fighting the urge to join its mighty currents. Doing everything Merlyn directed. Watching over the Grimm family. Every step of her magical live and that to come etched into her hands.

Merlyn's hands held the story of his backwards life. Muddling everything up and living the future as the present. Finding himself and his powers. Aiding Uther in order to help his future son Arthur. Helping Arthur become worthy of being King. Aiding Arthur as King. Letting him die and watching Camelot fall. Organizing every major war of the world. The major part of the development off the world. Coming to America waiting always waiting. His magical mystical backwards life etched in his hands.

Together their hands told one story intertwined. The story of magic the story not yet told. The story of the world of humans intertwined with the world of Everafters. The story of the effects of the Everafter War.

Merlyn spoke words in a language Sabrina couldn't identify and a blinding light shot through Excalibur and through their hands.

**Well I made the deadline! Yay do ya guys like it? Any way I liked this chapter I'll probably try to incorporate more King Arthur stuff as we get farther into The Once and Future King. Anyway so yeah don't really know where the blinding light is going. **

**Okay so no one seemed to participate in the review contest so I will explain:**

**THE PERSON WITH THE BEST REVIEW OF THE LATEST CHAPTER IN THIS CASE CHAPTER 19 WILL GET A PRIZE THE PRIZE OF THIS CHAPTER IS YOU TELL ME A PRASE OR SOMETHING UP TO THREE SENTENCES THAT YOU TELL ME AND THEY WILL GO TO ANY CHARACTER AND IF YOU WIN I WILL TELL YOU ON CHAPTER 20 AND YOUR SENTENCES WILL BE WORKED INTO CHAPTER 21 OKAY PEOPLE GOT IT GOOD**


	20. The Plans are Set

**Wow look at that I'm keeping the deadline (presses hands to face, eyes widen and mouth shapes an o) aren't y'all so proud of me? (hears nonexistent clapping) Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: the girl turned to her fabulous readers and reviewers and said in a completely straight and serious face with a voice dripping in sarcasm, "I am totally Michael Buckley, that's why I'm writing this on ." The very large amount of sarcasm pools at her feet and the blackish liquid stains her bright red shoes, she lifts a foot and looks at it disgustedly, "EWWW." She then says for the benefit of those who enjoy straightforwardness, "That was sarcasm I am not Michael Buckley and do not own the Sisters Grimm." She then wipes a tear away from her cloudy eyes. **

**So I narrated my disclaimer I would say that deserves at least one comment on how awesome I am.**

**Okay so I haven't been doing the thing were I say every single person who has reviewed, favorited or alerted because its tiring so yeah no more of that I shall just say THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS REVIEW GET A FUZZY OBJECT OF THEIR JUST READERS GET A PIECE OF MOLDY BREAD (IN ASSORTED COLORS) WHICH READS REVIEW MY LOVELIES AND TASTES LIKE RAINBOWS so review cause your already reading.**

**As answer to Mahtob's question: Sabrina is still an Everafter because she has faerie blood so she has faerie powers. The wings are a surprise ;) **

**The winner of the review contest is: Nevaeh717! Yay congrats! Actual commentary on my plot and characters and spelling and stuff! Yay! Stuff I can improve on and your quote gave me an idea for an awesome (I think) scene. Though I tweaked it a little bit. So your quote is somewhere in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter and to told me that this story is fudging awesome because it totally is :D**

**Sorry for such a long A/N on with Chapter 20**

The light ended with a bang and a force that threatened to shoot Sabrina back. But she continued to hold onto Excalibur, struggling with all her might, somehow knowing it was a test.

The power surged through her and she felt a probing sense run through her. She shuddered not liking the feeling but it ended just as it had started; quickly and without a warning.

She opened the eyes she had clenched against the force, let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding, and slowly realized Excalibur from her Death Grip.

She shook the cramps out of her fingers and glanced at Merlyn who was running his fingers carefully along the sharp blade.

He looked up at her and spoke in a clear, calm, omniscient voice, "Excalibur will now give you its full strength and prowess for your task." Sabrina didn't have to ask what he was talking about and nodded as he continued, "After that thrust it into the barrier, it will create the desired signal, send itself back to Arthur while returning your original sword to your hand and trip the spells I will instruct Baba Yaga to place that will alter the barrier. It will also return Nimue's powers to her and you will remain an Everafter, a faerie to be specific.

"We shall now return to camp where the battle plans will be made and I shall reunite with my student." His face brightened as he mentioned Arthur who he was eager to see. But first disguises for Nimue and myself, we shall act as refugees coming to camp before we meet with the leaders. You must take us the back way."

Sabrina nodded in affirmation of the plan and Merlyn gestured to The Lady or Nimue. She stepped forward gracefully and crouched in front of the wizard. He waved his hand around her three times in a swirling motion again muttering strange incantations.

Her long white robe shimmered and transformed into a dirty, patched up brown dress. Her long beautiful hair turned a mousy blonde and was covered by a worn brown handkerchief. Her tall elegant figure and creamy pale skin became, short and dumpy and a dirty tan. Her bare feet were instantly clad in sturdy leather shoes.

Merlyn then crouched in front of Nimue who repeated the incantation and hand waving. He was instantly similarly attired in a brown tunic and leggings, his beard long and tangled his hair dirty and messed up. His shoes matched Nimue's sturdy, handmade, brown leather.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at them questioning, "So who are you?"

Merlyn shrugged, "A cobbler and his wife. Doesn't matter which story there was one for every town and village."

Sabrina nodded getting the feeling that a conversation with Merlyn didn't need simple sentences of yes or no or okay but rather complex thoughts and questions. He was an interesting character and reminded her of Mirror or at least the Mirror she had confided in. She hoped he would stay after the battle, she could use an adult friend again. Charming was just a little too self-centered.

Merlyn waved his hands again and a sheath appeared just the right size for Excalibur. He held it out to Sabrina who buckled it round her waste and slid the powerful sword carefully into it. She could feel the magical strength of the sword pulsing against her leg.

Merlyn gestured for her to start walking and she did weaving through the trees and skirting close to the barrier. She used it as her guide to the start of her path through the woods, walking until she came upon a large evergreen tree with the picture of a bow carved into it. She touched the bow carefully, it was barely noticeable and only a trained or informed eye would be able to catch it.

She walked past the tree, following arrows carved into other trees until she reached the back of the clearing the fort rested in. she walked up to the smooth logs of the wall and knocked six times in sequence signaling the door to swing open.

She strode in confidently eyes scanning the people walking, training and generally preparing for battle. As she glanced back to make sure Merlyn and Nimue were following her she noticed how effective their transformations were. Along with the changed appearances they carried themselves differently, Nimue's graceful strides into short shuffling steps shoulders hunched over shyly and Merlyn's long powerful strides became short and clumsy as he hovered protectively around his 'wife'. The people around them acted normally showing them aside or walking carefully around them according to their natures.

Sabrina brushed aside the thoughts of human nature and returned to searching the crowds. She saw the sun glint off a tall blond head attached to a thick neck and broad shoulders. The person in question was helping people harness themselves to the rock wall, despite Snow's protests. Sabrina focused on the man and made a beeline for him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and was met with the smiling face of King Arthur.

"Sabrina your back! Did you get Excalibur?" she nodded and he glanced at the sword buckled at her waist longingly.

She cleared her throat and spoke in an urgent whisper, "I have Excalibur but more importantly I found these two refugees on the road. They need to see Charming and the other leaders."

Arthur looked at Merlyn and Nimue curiously and his eyes widened in wonder. His eyes held an unasked question and Merlyn nodded slightly. His eyes lit up in joy and he signaled to Snow to follow him.

Merlyn turned to Sabrina, "No children will be in this meeting. And don't argue brave one you and your friends will be called in later. But now I have information only your leaders must hear."

The only thing stopping Sabrina from arguing with him was the fact that he was an ancient, powerful and wise wizard. She nodded reluctantly and went to find her friends as the adults walked away.

"Puck put me down!" Red screamed as Puck flew her high into the air clearly bored and missing a Sabrina to torment.

"Gladly," he said as he released her snickering as her screams grew. He hovered in the air and lost all intention of catching her as he caught sight of Sabrina's approaching figure and flew to his newly appointed girlfriend.

Luckily for both the unaware Puck and Red, Wendell pulled out his harmonica just in time and called for birds to lift and lower Red safely to the ground.

The small, now angry girl brushed herself off and turned to Wendell, "Thank you Wendell now if you'll excuse me I have a faerie to kill."

Wendell muttered something about reflexes but Red paid no heed as she was already marching off in the direction of said faerie who was hanging his screeching girlfriend upside down by one foot.

Now unlike Sabrina creator of the banshee scream Red's anger was quiet and no one ever saw it coming. By the time she got to Puck he had put Sabrina down and was trying to avoid her wild thrown punches by curling up into a ball, eyes closed, and head covered.

Red tapped Sabrina on the shoulder and gestured to Puck then made the universal for dead. Sabrina smiled evilly and the innocent forest animals shuddered and ran screaming for the hills. She stepped back and let Red take care of Puck.

Red stood looming over the boy and waited till he peeked his head out. When he did she extended her leg back and slammed her foot into puck's unsuspecting face bashing into it again and again. As she did so she took a page out of Sabrina's book and banshee screamed.

What she was in her mind saying was, "Don't ever do that again you little creep! Dropping people on their heads from 300 feet in the air! ARE YOU INSANE!"

Except it sounded more like, "!" to everyone around her except for Sabrina who nodded her head in content at her blossoming protégée.

Puck clutched his face and stood up warily, cautiously glancing at the panting Red, hand dripping blood. He stuck his finger up is broken nose and muttered a few words in faerie and instantly the bleeding stopped and a small crack was heard as the bone healed.

He stood staring at Red for a while before bursting into laughter, "Sheesh Red, if I had known you could be this scary I never would have thrown this bag of sour cream at your head." He then chucked a bag of sour cream, hard enough to throw Wendell across the field might I add, into Red's face where it exploded.

There was a moment in which no one moved, in which nothing happened. But then it was broken and all was chaos.

Puck bent over laughing, Sabrina lunged at Puck aiming for his throat, Daphne ran to the camp screaming for Nurse Sprat, Bella (who was there the whole time) dug in Red's jacket pockets frantically, and Red convulsed as her skin sprouted terrible hives and Wendell tried to hold her down.

As Bella found the unknown object which was in fact an epi pen **(my friend has one for her peanut allergies I'm pretty sure this is what it's called if I'm wrong please enlighten me)** and stabbed it into Red's arm bringing down the swelling considerably Sabrina wound her hands round Puck's neck and banged his head to the ground over and over again screaming, "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON! SHE'S ALLERGIC TO DAIRY! THERE IS DAIRY IN SOUR CREAM!"

In short this was the scene Nurse Sprat came upon when she reached the small group followed by a trotting Daphne.

Nurse Sprat pulled Sabrina off Puck and walked over to Red. After making sure the girl was okay she complimented Bella on her quick thinking. On the way back to the fort she whacked Puck in the back of the head with her large bag full of heavy medical equipment.

Puck rubbed the back of his head staring at her retreating figure, "She's a nurse, isn't it her job to heal me not hurt me?"

Sabrina punched him jokingly on the arm, "Well you did deserve it moron."

Puck glanced at her mischievously before leaping into the air spreading his pink insect wings wide. Sabrina guessed what he was doing and ran away screaming. But the Trickster King was faster and scooped her up in his arms.

He turned her to face him as he went higher and higher. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, frightened of the height. They stared into each other's eyes; cool green meeting sparkling blue and a rush of something filled their hearts.

It hit Sabrina in that moment that this was her boyfriend. Her wonderful, cute, funny, trouble making, pranking, boyfriend who could be sweet if he tried.

Who she knew at least some part of her loved. Or he wouldn't have woken up when she kissed him. Her boyfriend whose blood she had shared, who had changed her into an Everafter, a faerie.

Her secret wish ever since her parents had been kidnapped.

The wish to be magical and powerful so she would always be able to save Daphne. So she would never be left in a situation in which she was helpless. And now she was a faerie.

And more importantly hovering in the arms of the boy who had unknowingly given her, her almost forgotten wish.

And as this boy stared into her sparkling, beautiful, blue eyes he thought of all she meant to him. He was glad he had finally had the courage to ask her out; something he had wanted to do since her father allowed her to date but never had the courage to do.

The reason he pranked and scared away all her boyfriends, because none of them were good enough for her. None of them would protect her no matter what. None of them would jump in front of almost certain death, follow her into deep horrors, and always be by her side no matter what.

Sure they had their fights, their disagreements and their spats, but he would always come back and so would she.

And he would always apologize when he saw how he hurt her.

Because he could never stand to see tears streak her beautiful cheeks.

And he was pretty sure he loved her, maybe not in a heart and soul way but some part of him did. Sure he had had girlfriends and flings but Sabrina was different.

He loved the way she stood in front f every danger, trial and battle with a face that showed no fear. Even when he knew she was quaking with fear, even when her insides were a mess of emotions. She put on a brave face for her sister, and friends, for everyone who looked at her to be the calm in the face of a storm.

And she truly was.

The way she stood almost unmoving towards the front hair swept behind her by the wind. Armor and sword gleaming, eyes hard and strong. Stance that said everything; that she wouldn't give up wouldn't back down.

How she plowed through opponents and saved everyone she could.

He knew some part of him even the smallest part loved her; or he wouldn't have followed her figure out of his dream of faerie.

And as both teenagers' thoughts seemed to take the same path their eyes mirrored the others and their lips meet.

The kiss told everything they had been through together. The fights, the pranks, the friendships, the long talks on the porch roof or the trampoline in his room. It told how they went from enemies to friends and now to a couple.

The kiss was sweet and romantic at first, but then they broke for air and the second kiss became more passionate as they opened their mouths and eager as if making up for lost time. The kiss became deeper as they wound their hands through each other's hair and Puck rotated them slowly in a circle still in the air.

They once again broke away for air and the kisses became short and sweet . they smiled at each other and began dancing in the air; Puck clutching Sabrina's hands tightly, her feet resting on his.

Unfortunately this sweet adorable moment (as described by Daphne) was interrupted by a small hard object.

A rock to be exact.

Thrown by an annoyed looking Red.

The young shot her a glare that could smolder steel but she ignored it yelling, "HEY! LOVEBIRDS! Get down here we're going to the war meeting."

Puck excitedly flew Sabrina again, mention war meeting to these kids and all other thoughts are abandoned.

The group of six walked quickly to the fort where Bella and Wendell separated to find other people to hang with while the four generally involved with war matters practically ran to the meeting hall.

As they walked in the door the adults looked up and Sabrina noticed Merlyn and Nimue had taken off their disguises.

Apparently Daphne noticed too because she rocketed past the others and stood in front of the wizard, "Your Merlyn." He nodded and she squealed in delight and bit down on her palm in excitement **(because Daffy will never be to old t bit her palm)** as Sabrina rolled her eyes and Nimue used her hand to cover her soft gentle laughter.

As Daphne was dragged away squealing 'Your AWESOME' the war meeting began, with the Grimm sisters next to their family, across from Puck, Mustardseed and Titania and next to Red who was sitting next to the Wonderlandian dodo who was quaking in fear.

The meeting was called to order and Charming immediately launched into a speech about how important the battle after Mirror was killed would be, because the Scarlet Hand wouldn't just lay down their weapons.

He reiterated this point many times with a heavy use of circular reasoning. Eventually a few people screamed at him to just move on already and he grumbled but obliged.

"Sabrina you and Puck will be in charge of killing Mirror and sending the signal. Bunny will give you the potion tomorrow before you leave and you'll have to come up with a way to get Mirror to drink. Try to trick or outwit him. Perhaps pretend that you don't want him to drink it. Merlyn will have some kind of glamour on Excalibur so he doesn't sense it."

Charming gestured at the wizard who held his hand out for the sword. Sabrina set it in his palm and he waved his hand over it chanting. After he handed it back to her saying, "There that should do the trick. Now before you leave press this jewel over the hilt and the glamour will activate. After you get Mirror to drink the potion press it again and then whip the sword out.

Say quickly before he senses it is Excalibur the following 'I Sabrina Grimm challenge ye Mirror to a swords battle as is my right as one you have wronged.' If or rather when he asks how he has wronged you, you must state every single reason loud and clear after you must finish with, 'And now pick up your sword and let there be no magic except that from our skills as swordsmen and the magic of our swords. Let neither our allies nor our enemies interfere .' Then throw down this and press the center when the challenge begins, it shall ensure he can use no magic but allow the weapons to use their own magic.

After you have done to this bow to him and he will bow back and then the challenge will begin. You shall have a long grueling fight but I believe you can do it. He is not an extraordinary swordsman but his wit matches and possibly exceeds mine. You must use his temper and short patience to undermine him.

You may think he has patience but he does not, always planning and doing something to insure his success. The broken mirrors were all his work. And remember to slam Excalibur into the top of the barrier after you have defeated Mirror. Baba Yaga, Nimue and I must now go put the spells in place."

Without he turned on his heels and the three were gone.

The remaining people looked to Charming who clapped his hands and said, "Now everyone else under eighteen shall remain at camp while everyone older will go to battle. And there are no exceptions. Sabrina, Puck as soon as you have sent the signal return to camp or there will be consequences."

Normally Sabrina or someone else would have argued but something about Charming's deadly serious tone and the rest of the generals' faces that had her and the others keeping quiet.

They were dismissed with a wave of a hand and they trudged to the mess tent hungrily after gulping down the warm soup they trudged off to bed waving good night as they went to their separate rooms.

Sabrina enjoyed a good night kiss with Puck and pushed her way into her room and her pajamas falling asleep to her roommates complaints about not being able to fight in the battle tomorrow.

**So next chapter will be the start at least of the defeat of the Scarlet hand this chapter lasted a lot longer than I thought it would. 8 pages! Yay! Okay so this story is nearing the end : ( oh no!**

**But anyway yeah.**

**ATTENTION THE REVIEW CONTEST IS STILL HERE AND THE PRIZE WILL REMAIN THE SAME: A PHRASE OF YOUR CHOICE SEND BY A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE WORKED INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN PUT YOUR PHRASE OF CHOICE IN YOUR REVIEW IF IT'S FUNNY YOU ARE MORE LIKELY TO WIN : D JUST SAYING SO ANYWAY REVIEW**

**Okay so bye see y'all in two weeks!**

**Review my lovelies! **


	21. A Broken Mirror

**WAIT PUT DOWN THE ROCKS! That's right I know you were ready to throw rocks because I said every two weeks and then it wasn't and it's a week after I'm supposed to update but guess what? I have a reason actually two one we were working on the graphic novel project and apparently in my little group of two I happen to be the only one who can draw so I had to draw Lancelot and Arthur and Guinevere (THE LOVE TRIANGLE!) over and over again my hand cramped and it was a lot of drawing. And reason two which you proly care more about is that I wanted this chapter to correspond closely with the next one so I decided to post them together that's right people two chapters in one update (ooooo fancy). **

**So read this chapter then read the next chapter and then trade the rocks in for cheese and save the cheese throwing for an alien invasion (does anyone get this reference?). **

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley being the wonderful author he is probably has better grammar than I do. So no I own nothing (except of course this story with all its wonderfully juicy twists).**

**Anyway chapter 21 presented on a silver platter.**

Sabrina woke up not to screaming, a bizarre pain, snores or the absence of snores, rancid breath, or goo. She instead woke to a shrill high alarm. It was a weird sensation, being woken by an alarm, because Sabrina had always been woken by her mother's soft shaking as a young child or by her internal alarm both at the orphanage and in one of the many horrid foster homes.

So the alarm was quite a surprise. It was also very shrill and annoying. Which whoever set it should have realized. Because an angry Sabrina is not pleasant. Especially at 4:30 in the morning.

Sabrina grumpily rolled out of bed as Tessa roared, "Whose alarm is that?"

Bella chirped, "Mine!" happily as if such a horror was a thing to be proud of.

Tessa cocked her head at the alarm, "If you turn that thing on again without warning, I will eat it I promise."

The other girls stared at her with a mix of emotion, happiness that the alarm clock would die and confusion on how it would be possible to eat an alarm clock.

Bella rolled her eyes and shoved the horrendous thing in her very pink duffel bag.

Sabrina fought a yawn as she shoved her hair through a brush and into a ponytail. She quickly changed from her pajamas into light but sturdy battle gear. The creak of the leather and clank of her sword had all eyes focusing on her.

Bella narrowed her eyes crossed her arms and said in a suspicious voice, "Why are you in battle gear? You realize that no one eighteen or under is allowed into battle right? Because you're sixteen. Are you planning on sneaking out? Because that's not fair to the rest of us. I mean I know your _SABRINA GRIMM_ but that doesn't make you better than the rest of us."

Sabrina sighed and bent down to lace her boots, "I realize that Bella but I've been assigned a mission, so you can bring your complaints to any of the generals, I'm sure they would _love_ to hear them."

That shut everyone up, as they had all been on missions and knew that each person was picked specifically and went only if absolutely necessary. Although they did not know the specifics of the mission or its importance they knew that whatever it was it would have to be important for Charming to make even the smallest exception.

Charming didn't make exceptions. He made master plans where each person had a specific role and then had a complete and utter spaz attack if anyone even came close to breaking the plans.

So the fact the Sabrina had a mission meant no arguing, no weaseling out of it.

So the girls sat back and watched Sabrina double check her gear and sword. They desperately wanted to pry to find out what the mission was, but they knew they couldn't.

Sabrina gave herself one last once over not really wanting to leave.

Because as soon as she stepped through the door everything would become a reality. She would be in a relationship with Puck (which wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be). She would be an Everafter with the Lady of the Lake's powers. Merlyn would be out there. She would have to defeat Mirror. Everyone would be depending on her even without knowing it and she wasn't entirely sure she could handle.

But sometimes you had to put your fears aside and take responsibility. Sometimes you had to be brave and stop fighting your destiny.

So Sabrina took a deep breath and walked over to the door, twisted the doorknob and walked outside. She saw Puck standing by the fort wall and walked over to him.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and looked over to the center of the fort, where Merlyn stood by Charming talking to a few soldiers. Merlyn seemed to sense her gaze and turned towards her. He nodded and gave a slight smile.

Sabrina nodded back and continued to look around, eyes landing on her family. Daphne waved and gave a big thumbs up; Red gave a classic Red grin and mouthed 'Good luck'. Veronica smiled warm and proud, basil gave a cute laugh and waved his arms, and Granny smiled in a grandmotherly way. Uncle Jake laughed and waved and Henry smiled a proud smile that made Sabrina feel warm and happy. She felt a strength go through her at the sight of her family.

She grabbed Puck's hand and looked up at him; he smiled back at her and put his arms around her waist.

She remembered to push he gem on the hilt of Excalibur as Puck spread his pink, insect wings and lifted from the ground. She took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts of kissing Puck form her mind. She then focused on clearing her mind and becoming mentally ready for the battle ahead.

She knew she needed to be prepared to beat Mirror in a battle of wit. She had to be perfectly calm throughout, had to anger him so he would slip up and falter. And she knew she had to keep her guard up and keep her temper in check.

Because in a battle to the death even the smallest slip up, mistake or crack in your shield would cost the loss of the battle and the loss of your life.

And it was going to be a battle to the death.

One that would end fatally.

And Sabrina knew she couldn't let that happen. She was scared of death yet she knew she had to defeat Mirror.

After all it was her fighting destiny, the destiny she had as a swordswoman.

And she had to fulfill her destiny.

So she took a deep breath and leaned her head against Puck's chest as he neared Heart's castle. Thanks to Daphne and Red they knew exactly where to go so the Scarlet Hand would find them. Puck started slowing down as they neared a small cluster of trees. He dropped down setting Sabrina on her feet, curled up his wings and stretched.

"Ready?" he asked Sabrina nodded.

"I have Excalibur covered in its glamour. Do you have the potion?"

Puck nodded and patted his pocket.

Sabrina smiled at him and started walking out of the woods, "Okay come on let's try to get found."

Puck laughed at her and grabbed her hand and together they walked through the trees, acting as if they were trying to be secretive but stumbling around lost.

It only took a few minutes before a group of card soldiers found them and grabbed them each by the wrists. The leader asked why they were there but both Puck and Sabrina kept their mouths shut tight.

He stared at them intently trying to scare them into talking. But neither of them said anything and they both looked defiantly into his cold eyes. Eventually he huffed at them and gave gruff orders to his soldiers to take them to Heart's palace.

Sabrina and Puck shared a secret look of accomplishment; so far everything was happening according to plan. If everything went like this the plan would be a success and they would quickly.

But things didn't just happen perfectly and something was sure to go wrong. But they would work through it. Because that was what they did.

And it would work out in the end. Because they would always find away. They would find a way to outsmart Mirror, to trick him and to kill him.

So they went with the card soldiers planning how to trick Mirror into drinking the potion the whole way there. Because even if they were frightened, terrified they still had to complete their mission.

When they finally made it to Heart's castle the card soldier's leader stormed in dramatically shooting, "Master look at who I've brought you!" and gesturing dramatically to Sabrina and Puck.

Mirror, wearing the guise of the black knight face morphed into his own, turned around angrily from where he was pacing across the floor. But when he saw who exactly the soldiers had captured the angry look on his face turned into one of delight.

"Starfish! Well I must say I've missed you most of all. You were always my favorite Grimm. It's such a shame I have to kill you; I so would have enjoyed your company. Our conversations never cease to amuse me." He smiled in the same way he always had but now that Sabrina knew he was an evil mastermind who wanted to kill her family and enslave the human race it seemed different and slightly creepy.

He cocked his head to the side and tapped his finger to the side of his face, "Now wait just a minute why exactly are you here. I know Charming wouldn't have sent two of his best fighters, however young they may be, into the heart of the enemy's territory without reason."

Sabrina looked her old friend and mentor straight in the eye and said defiantly, "I'll tell you that when you're dead on the floor."

Mirror shook his head mockingly clucking his tongue, "Now, now Sabrina dear wrong answer." He snapped his fingers and the Beast stepped forward and grabbed Puck by the wings.

When Sabrina still didn't answer the Beast began to pull slowly and tauntingly and Puck cried out in a horrible heart wrenching cry of pain.

"Okay I'll tell you," Sabrina cried out in real terror and desperation.

"No, Sabrina!" Puck cried words mixed with screams.

"I have to Puck he'll pull your wings off!" Puck opened his mouth to reply but let out another scream instead and Sabrina screamed, "I'll tell you! Just let him go!"

The Beast let go of Puck's wings but kept his claws on Puck's wrists and Sabrina continued, "There's a potion in Puck's pocket it'll change you into a human. We were supposed to use the fish's wish to destroy it."

Mirror's eyes light up with glee and he snapped his fingers at the Beast, "Grab the potion! Quickly fool!"

The Beast fumbled with his great claws but finally got the vial and tossed it to Mirror who caught and drank greedily. Sabrina morphed her face into one of horror as if the battle was completely lost.

The black knight's body convulsed and separated Mirror forming his own body.

Mirror tested his new limbs swinging them around and laughing as he did so. He seemed to have forgotten his prisoners entirely.

Sabrina looked at Puck quickly who nodded and gestured towards the hidden Excalibur.

She quickly pressed the gem on its hilt, stepped away from the card soldiers and whipped out the ancient sword pointing it at Mirror's throat.

Then she took a deep breath and said as Merlyn had directed her to, "I Sabrina Grimm challenge ye Mirror to a swords battle as is my right as one you have wronged."

Mirror looked at her before laughing, "And how my dear have I wronged you?"

Sabrina smiled wolfishly, "You stole my parents, my baby brother, my childhood, and my happiness. You then pretended to be my friend, when you knew I needed one and betrayed me. You fight my friends and family and have tried to kill all of them multiple times. So now pick up your sword and let there be no magic except that from our skills as swordsmen and the magic of our swords. Let neither our allies nor our enemies interfere."

She then threw down the wooden disk as Mirror said, "I agree."

A force field flew from the disk and surrounded the girl and the man. Mirror pulled a sword from the hilt at his side and narrowed his eyes at Sabrina's.

"Is that what I think it is? Excalibur? No matter I shall beat you none the less."

Sabrina didn't reply saving all her energy for the fight and knowing her silence would anger him she stood perfectly still as Mirror shifted back and forth growing impatient. She watched him carefully but gave no sign of any movement. After a while of this Mirror gave an impatient cry and lunged at Sabrina.

She smiled to herself as she saw an opening in Mirror's defense. She cut at his side and he barely jumped away. She smiled and parried cutting through the air and slashing at him again and again. She kept stepping back and he stumbled.

She shot out and slashed at his side but his sword shot a flash of light at her. Excalibur responded shooting beam of searing light after beam of searing light and knocking Mirror's sword out of his hand. She took the opportunity to stab at his heart but his sword shot back into his hand and blocked Excalibur.

He stood back up and they circled each other Sabrina calmly and coldly and Mirror slowly growing more desperate. Finally he ran out of patience and made a move he couldn't follow through on and slipped which gave Sabrina the opportunity to stab Excalibur through his heart.

Mirror gave a gurgling cry and fell onto the floor. Blood squirted through his wound and he convulsed horribly. He collapsed dead and the force field fell down.

Puck quickly swooped down to Sabrina and flew her up to the sky as the Beast, Nottingham and the card soldiers cried out in astonishment and leaped at them.

Puck wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist as she lifted Excalibur into the sky. They flew straight up, high enough to see the two armies clashing into battle. They went higher and higher and the closer they got to the barrier the more Excalibur glowed, flashing brilliant colors.

They went higher until Sabrina stabbed Excalibur into the barrier it shimmered and a brilliant flash of rainbow ran through the sky.

**Okay so the next chapter will be today or tomorrow and there was no review winner for this or next chapter cause I just wanted to get this done and posted for y'all so enjoy. **

**Oh and I know it seems as if Mirror gave up too soon but at this point he's so close to his goal and he has is own body now. He's been so patient for so long that something broke and every fault came out.**


	22. Disappearances Lead To New Leaders

**So look another chapter, the next one will be next Friday and then it will be back to normal.**

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley isn't going to read a poem about a potato in theater class. Huzzah! Go potatoes!**

**On with chapter 22!**

The light blinded Sabrina and Puck and sent them reeling. When it ended they looked around confused; the armies below locked in battle had disappeared. Confused they looked at each other and shrugged and Puck flew them quickly to the fort.

They landed on the wall and hurried down wanting to know what had happened.

They came to a group of all the children gathered around sitting in the middle of the fort ground talking, or in the case of the couples kissing passionately. All the children no matter what they were doing looked up as Sabrina and Puck walked down the last steps.

"What happened?" someone in the crowd yelled.

Sabrina looked up at Puck and down at the sword in her hands which had changed from Excalibur to her own after she had plunged Excalibur into the barrier.

She took a deep breath and said shakily, "Mirror's dead. I I killed him and altered the barrier and then all all of the adults disappeared. I don't know what happened. It was weird Merlyn said he put a bunch of spells in place to alter the barrier and send Excalibur back to King Arthur once I had thrust it through the barrier. It made a big flash of light and then all of the adults were gone. Poof."

She stared at her hands streaked with Mirror's blood and muttered poof to herself.

"How do you know all the adults are gone?" another kid in the crowd cried skeptically.

Puck looked at Sabrina who looked as if all her energy had been sucked out of her and was leaning against the wall of the fort staring at her hands. He sighed and answered the crowd child, "When we were flying up towards the barrier we saw the two armies clashing into battle. We knew that there was no one 18 or under in our army and it looked about the same for the Scarlet Hand. And then after the light had subsided, both armies were gone."

Everyone in the crowd seemed pleased with this answer and murmured to each other. Puck was wondering why they hadn't panicked yet when someone yelled, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Everyone started screaming and Puck tried to focus on the person who had started the madness. When he narrowed his eyes on the person, who was screaming the loudest by far, he almost laughed but the situation was too dire so he didn't. But as it appeared the person who had started the panic was in fact a smaller version of the Wonderlandian Dodo who was quite fond of shouting, 'WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!' at war meetings it was quite funny really.

He sighed once again and tried to get people to calm down, he saw his twin along with Daphne, Red, Bella and Wendell, and surprisingly Peter Pan (**because what other peter would it be?)** doing the same. It didn't appear to be working and he tried to think of another idea. Suddenly something popped into his head and he caught Peter's eye then nodded his head towards Red.

Peter looked confused at first then nodded his hand in understanding. He held his hand out to the small fairy on his hat and brought her down to his eye level sharing a few words with her. She nodded and threw some fairy dust over him. Peter thanked her, put her back onto his hat and flew into the air.

As Puck watched him talk hurriedly to Red and pull her into the air, he flew over to Daphne and did the same. The two boys flew up until they were facing each other in the air and nodded. They then counted '1...2...3' to the girl they were carrying.

Both girls nodded and cupped their hands around their mouths and screamed, "STOP!"

Everybody stopped more because they were surprised of Red's volume then anything.

Once the attention of the crowd was captured Daphne continued, "Now sit down and let us figure out what to do. Just talk or something."

This worked apparently because everyone sat down and went back to what they had been doing before.

Puck flew Daphne down by Sabrina and Peter did the same with Red.

Bella had come over to Sabrina with a basin of water and a bar of soap and was helping her wash her hands.

"I never thought I'd ever kill a person," Sabrina whispered staring at her hands.

Puck put an arm around her and tried to diffuse her shock and sadness with a bit of humor, "It's okay 'Brina. We all do things we never thought we would. For instance today I asked for Peter's help and thanked him. But just because you never thought you could do that means you've found a new strength. You're stronger than you think Sabrina and you had to kill him or he would have killed us all."

He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him and wiped her tears away.

She wiped her hands off on a towel and stood up, "Your right, now let's get organized. We're gonna need to be if the Scarlet Hand attacks. They might be 18 and under but they've all lived for thousands of years and will figure everything out pretty quickly.

First we need a main general; we'll have everyone vote on that and then the general can pick 5 or 6 people under them. Then we'll split everyone into groups under each general. It'll be easier if we resemble the army as much as possible then it will be easier for people to fill into their new roles. We'll also need a nurse a cook and a couple people to stay with the younger kids."

She gestured to where a few faerie girls were playing with basil and the two other toddlers. There was also about 7 or 8 younger kids from various fairy tales.

The small group gathered around her nodded and Puck reached for her as if to fly her up so she could speak to everyone. But she shook her head no and stepped back from the group.

She calmed her mind and brought up every memory of Puck telling her how he flew and how it felt. She remembered Titania's recent lessons in her room and the brief moment of hovering a few feet off the ground.

She concentrated on the sensation of her wings sliding out and felt a cool slight pinch at her shoulder blades and then a sander papery feeling sliding against her skin. She heard the snap of her wings breaking through the fabric of her shirt and muttered the spell Titania had taught her that made her shirt form to slits for her wings.

As she spread her wings out she flapped them once, twice lifting herself up. She did what she had been told to do and pictured a bubble of air forming under her feet allowing her to stand on it floating in midair.

She felt uneasy, excited and light all at the time but she schooled her features into her normal look of strength and nonchalance. She leaned back slightly and cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "HEY!" to get the attention of the crowd in front of her.

Now they were all copying her friends, staring at her with wide open mouths and astonished eyes.

She let a small smile grace her lips at the sight of all these Everafters, normally so composed and picturesque, now looking like fish.

She ignored all the jokes that came to mind and cleared her voice before projecting loud enough for everyone to hear, "Okay, so now that all the adults are gone we obviously don't have a leader. And the Scarlet Hand is going to be able to figure this out pretty quickly. They'll attack us as soon as they get organized so we need to get organized soon.

The best thing to do is to have a set up like we already had, with a main leader and then generals who each lead a squadron. However unlike before our main leader will be nominated and then voted on instead of self-appointed.

Any nominees? And don't just nominate your friends nominate someone you think can actually lead us."

The crowd recovered from the shock of seeing Sabrina's beautiful blue sparkling wings and people began talking amongst themselves.

A faerie stood up and yelled, "Puck!" and another yelled, "Mustardseed!"

One of the lost boys yelled, "Peter!"

The young Dodo yelled, "Alice!"

Lyla stood up and Sabrina prepared herself to hear Moth's name but the girl surprisingly yelled, "Sabrina!"

No other names were cried out and five teens flew to or walked up the stairs of the top of the fort wall there they stood side by side.

From the ground Daphne took over the voting process and yelled out, "Alright, now we're going to vote. After each person's name is called stand up and stay up as we count you until we call sit down, and then sit down. You can only vote once so think carefully. Each candidate will have their own vote counted towards themselves so everyone gets at least 1 vote." Everyone sat down except the five candidates and Daphne called out, "Puck!"

May-Flower quickly flew up and counted everyone standing up, "88!" she called out.

The voters sat down and Daphne yelled 'Mustardseed' who received 89 votes. Peter had 87 votes had Puck reveled in the glory of beating his enemy by 1 even though his brother had beaten him by one. Alice surprisingly tied with Mustardseed with 89 votes.

Sabrina nervously listened as her name was called out and smiled wide as her number of votes 247 was called out and when Daphne announced her as the leader she smiled even bigger as the crowd below her cheered. She was congratulated by the four around her and she smiled at them.

"Your each a general, you all have different opinions and everyone obviously respects you. Each of you pick two representatives underneath you for meetings and meet in the meeting room tomorrow at 10." After saying this she turned to the crowd and shouted, "I'll assign you all your positions tomorrow but for now can anyone cook?"

Three people raised their hands and she nodded her hand, "Good your all on cooking duty for now just make sure we all have dinner before seven. Dorms are the same for now and curfew remains the same as well. Lookout duty will be posted in about ten minutes. Now go train or something."

She then walked down the stairs and went to Charming's office where she spent the rest of the day trying to plan and sort everyone into groups.

**Kind of short but whatever interesting right? Hope you all liked it and hopefully Sabrina's a better leader than Charming, more for the people and stuff. I hoping to get a Scarlet Hand POV next chapter but I don't know.**

**Anyway next chapter will be next Friday and then the chapters will be every other Friday again so yeah… regularity. **

**Review contest is still going prize is still a phrase in the next chapter your review can be more chapter 21 or 22 so review!**

**Anyway bye!**

**Review my lovelies!**


	23. A Talking Horse Named Potato

**Disclaimer: Ok so check, are you reading this off a computer or a book? If you answered computer (or iPod or phone) than that's your first clue. Next look up at the website name, it probably says fanfiction. That means I'm not Michael Buckley and I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**So this is two weeks after my last two updates which means I'm back on schedule with the updating and its beautiful such a sense of wonder. So this means I'm back to updating every two weeks so the wonder is short.**

**Anyway chapter 23 with a bow.**

Sabrina stared down at the list of names in front of her. She had narrowed it down so she knew the basic list of people in each squadron but she still wasn't sure who to put in her squadron.

Charming didn't have the problem she did; he didn't have the problem of people thinking he was favoring them. Not only that but he could lead a charge head on and comfortably with people who were trained to do the same.

But none of the remaining soldiers including Sabrina herself were trained to charge at an enemy. The one thing she knew they were all trained for and good at was sneaking around. She smiled if only they could change the strategy a little; instead of beating the Hand in battle take their fortress and call claim over Ferryport Landing.

She sat up intrigued by this idea. Could they really do that? It wasn't as if the Hand would be expecting it especially since they were all 18 or less.

And with masters such as the Beast, Nottingham, Mirror and Heart Sabrina seriously doubted that they would have taught their younger members every war strategy.

Especially since the Scarlet Hand preferred betrayals, back stabbings and poisons.

Sabrina sighed and put her head on the table desperately wanting a nap or something for her headache.

She suddenly grabbed a piece of paper and quickly jotted down a few names even if she couldn't think of a whole squadron she could assemble a special team.

She thought hard about the names she wrote down the first few people she trusted;

Red

Lizzie

May-Flower

Tessa

Sam (Red's friend from the Lost Boys)

John (another Lost Boy)

Reid (Lost Boy)

Joshua (Lost Boy)

Roe (A faerie girl)

Primrose (Faerie girl)

Orin (Faerie boy)

Warren (faerie boy)

Jeremy

Moth

Those last two names made her want to spit but they were good fighters. All together she had fifteen people including herself; she desperately hoped they would all work together well. They were all good fighters and good strategists. All in all she was pretty sure she could trust all of them.

Even Moth and Jeremy.

Sabrina went over all the lists one last time and satisfied with her choices she shuffled the papers and stood up intending to walk to the meeting room and announce the squadrons, but before she could an alarm sounded.

The sound of the alarm made Sabrina go white with fear and she felt her body tense. As it sounded again she recognized it and relaxed.

It was the alarm for unknown but friendly people approaching.

Sabrina straightened herself and went to stand at the front by the doors.

She shouted up at Puck who was flying over the wall, "WHO IS IT?"

He looked down at her and yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW! SOME BLONDE CHICK!"

"HOW IS THAT INFORMATION HELPFUL PUCK?"

He shrugged and went back to peering intently at the approaching figure; a blonde girl on a horse. He thought he recognized; could have sworn he had seen her before. The short blonde hair tugged at a memory in his mind but he just couldn't place it. He sighed and flew down to Sabrina waiting with her for the curious girl.

The fort walls slowly opened and the teens and young children tensed gripping their weapons scared at facing their first challenge alone.

The girl rode her horse into the fort looking proud but cautious. She sat on her horse nervously glancing around waiting for someone to speak.

But no one did. It was as if they all expected charming, Snow or Seven to step up and question this strange girl. As if the adults would suddenly appear from behind the trees asking what they were doing just standing around.

But nothing happened no one stepped out, the adults didn't magically reappear and the silence grew thicker. Every single person ran through something they could say or do to break the tension but it was as if they were frozen.

And they probably were; frozen in fear.

Finally a male voice whinnied, "Well it's nice to stand here and all but you're rather heavy and I do believe I'm getting hungry. Maybe a potato or an apple or a carrot but really a potato would be best. Well? Is no one going to speak? Shall I get my potato myself? I don't have opposable thumbs like you all, you know."

The sudden voice startled everyone present and they all looked around trying to place the voice, all that is except the blonde girl on the horse.

The horse which happened to be a medium sized brown Arabian horse. With its head held up to its rider talking.

The girl sighed and spoke back in a quick harsh tone, "Shhh Potato. You mustn't be rude; we haven't even introduced ourselves or told why we're here."

She then turned to the crowd of curious Everafters and smiled politely, "Hello, I'm Rapunzel and this is my friend Potato, he doesn't like to be referred to as my horse. Which one of you is Sabrina Grimm?"

Sabrina stepped formed as Daphne squealed, "AWESOME!" and bit her palm. Sabrina brushed her sister aside and held out her hand, "I'm Sabrina, that's Daphne. Why are you here?"

Rapunzel smiled, "I have a message from Mirror. The adults have disappeared for a reason; they were transported from inside the barrier to outside the barrier. If they had been left to solve the war it would have gone on for years so it has been decided that the children shall solve it; not by war or battles or killing each other, but by winning Ferryport Landing. The town is currently cut into three sections; your territory, Scarlet Hand's territory and the rest of the town.

Each separate territory is now marked by a flag, yours by a blue flag, Scarlet Hand's by a red flag and neutral territory by a white flag. You must swap the flag's in the other territories with a blue flag. The scarlet Hand will try the same. Whoever wins all three territories first shall win control of Ferryport Landing."

Everyone stared openmouthed at Rapunzel who was smiling pleasantly as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Everyone except Potato who said impatiently, "Well this is wonderful now will someone please feed me?"

**Okay so yep bit shocking. And yes there is a talking horse named Potato if you've been reading the disclaimers you should have seen this coming see y'all in two weeks review!**

**Review contest is still good this prize is you get to make up a short little twist or mini plot to put in.**


	24. A Messenger, And the Feuling of a Hatred

**Disclaimer: If I was Michael Buckley I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about my own stories that sounds a bit conceited. Nope I (sadly) don't own Sisters Grimm.**

**I'm SOOO very sorry for the long wait my mind kind of blanked on what to write next and then I had to write a bunch of essays and then there were finals… But now finals are over which means I don't have to do anything productive for two weeks. So I'll hopefully be updating multiple times. Hopefully. **

**Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed! No review contest winner because I forgot so anyway… **

**Chapter 24 and many apologies for the lateness of it.**

"Wait, what do you mean Mirror sent us a message? I killed him didn't I?" Sabrina asked Rapunzel as Daphne fed Potato a potato and gushed over his awesomeness.

"Oh! I have a response to that also from Mirror, 'Silly starfish. Your family and colleagues have been feeding nonsense to you again, thinking you could kill me and so easily too! Ha! I knew your plan as soon as you pulled out Excalibur, and so I quickly used my newly strengthened powers to create a decoy and hide myself until Merlyn's spell was activated.

We shall wait until you silly children have resolved the problem of Ferryport Landing, and then I shall kill you, the rest of your family and every last being who stands in my way to World Domination. Thank you for the body starfish it shall be quite helpful in the days to come. '" This Rapunzel said with her happy face and wide smile while eating a raw potato. It was quite disconcerting considering she said it with Mirror's voice and way of speaking.

Sabrina opened her mouth to voice another question but Puck beat her to the punch blurting out, "Wait! Are you working for the Scarlet Hand?" and pointing his sword at Rapunzel's throat.

The messenger shook her head short blonde hair waving, "No! No, I'm on your side the first message was from everyone but Mirror said it. I also have messages from your other generals and messages I will later deliver to the Scarlet Hand. Once I have delivered my messages I will return here and fight with you.

I was picked as messenger because all of the neutrals refused to participate and I was voted as the least of a threat. Apparently a frying pan isn't considered a deadly weapon," as she finished speaking she pulled the afore-mentioned kitchen utensil out of her pack and stared at it with mischievous twinkling eyes.

Rapunzel spent the next ten minutes delivering messages from the generals, some generalized and some private. She practically spat out Charming's words but said Snow's with a smile as if remembering some memory or past friendship.

After she finished the last message she turned to Sabrina, "Your mother said it might be hard for you to trust me at first, but that you should. She said you might even remember me, I was your other's best friend in New York, and I was the one who introduced her to the faeries."

Even as Rapunzel was talking Sabrina was suddenly bombarded with a flurry of memories. Her mother's friend Joyce, with short blonde hair and an ever present smile; dancing through the living room with her, babysitting her and Daphne so Veronica and Henry could go out. Henry always staring confusedly at Joyce then shaking his head and walking away. Even a memory of after her parents had disappeared, a note sprawled in hurried handwriting reading, '_Don't worry girls I'll find them' _and thrown on top of a pile of money.

"Why didn't you just take care of us?" Sabrina asked suddenly furious that her mother's best friend, and an everafter, had just left them to the will of the orphanage.

"I would have but I wasn't seeing straight at first I knew who took them, knew it had to be Oz. so I found him and confronted him but he trapped me in a box. I was in that box for a long time though it didn't seem like long and I always had food and drink.

Eventually I heard a voice, reciting a poem or something. So I started banging at the box and shouting 'Let me out!' the box opened but my rescuer turned into a horse, poor Potato. He used to be just a normal human, but now he's a talking horse and an Everafter on top of that. Oh poor Potato!

But after I was rescued I went to the orphanage and found that Relda had taken you, you had been taken from Relda and then set back in her care. Since Victoria had told me so much about her I decided you two were safe and went looking for Oz. he refused to tell me where your parents were or to turn Potato back into a man, so I trapped him in this box." Rapunzel held out a small box with transparent sides, inside was a tiny Oz and every once in a while multiple colorful lights lit up the insides.

"He's managed to turn it transparent with his spells and I'm afraid soon he'll be able to break out but for now I have him trapped. Anyway after I trapped Oz, Potato and I made our way here intending on contacting your grandmother but instead found to massive armies camped outside the barrier. It's actually quite funny watching them scream at each other. They all have such different personalities." Rapunzel smiled at this and put her box away.

Sabrina shared a look with Puck, a look that clearly said, 'Why are the majority of Everafters at least a tiny bit insane?' Puck shrugged and was about to speak when Daphne yelled out, "Whoa! So your name is really Potato?"

The horse/man huffed a little whinny and looked dejectedly at the floor, "I was the youngest of seventeen and after a while my parents ran out of ideas. I have siblings named, Apple, Thimble, Cheese, and by far the strangest, Dog. We're not normal people," Potato shook his head sadly and then as if to prove his point turned his head to is side trying to get something out of the saddle bag strapped to him.

It was rather like watching a dog chasing his tale.

So quite amusing.

Eventually he gave up and just jumped up and down and shook himself a bunch of times. It was kind of disturbing actually, as if he was possessed or having a seizure. But Rapunzel didn't do anything; in fact she acted as if this was quite normal. Eventually Potato's goal fell out of the back and he chased it across the ground whinnying triumphantly as he caught his prize in his teeth and began munching on the small red apple.

Rapunzel walked over to her horsey companion and patted his head as he finished the apple, "Come Potato," she murmured to the horse/man, "we must go and give the Scarlet Hand their messages," she walked away as he finished his apple, waving and saying goodbye as she went on her merry blonde way.

"Wait for me Punzy dear!" Potato called after his companion as she danced through the fort gates.

She yelled back over her shoulder, "Hurry up Tater-Tot dearest!"

And then the two walked of together, with her riding on his back.

Sabrina starred for a while then remarked to the group of teenagers staring in the same direction as she was, "Well they're certainly an odd couple."

Bella nodded, "Indeed, although I doubt they're really a couple. Though I'm not really sure I should be saying anything considering I'm a frog girl whose boyfriend can control small animals with a harmonica."

Sabrina laughed then was struck by a horrible thought, "Bella, if Puck and I ever develop sickening nicknames kill me."

"Agreed," Puck said with utter seriousness.

This set the group into belly clutching laughter before Sabrina called for attention.

She actually managed to announce all the units plus her special team, resolve all issues, and make all needed changes, as well as eat by the time Rapunzel and Potato got back to the fort and announced, "The scarlet hand is attacking the neutral territory in twenty minutes, be there by then or you'll automatically forfeit that territory, though you'll be able to reclaim it later."

Sabrina looked at her generals who all nodded at her and then she had called for everyone to suit up for battle.

The battle was waging thick around Sabrina she could hear the clashing of metal, the screams of her allies and enemies. She could smell the coppery tang of blood and feel beads of sweat sliding down her face. But she ignored all of her senses concentrating on the swish of her sword as she thrust it into her enemies, delivering fatal blows that would send them back to their fortress in a flurry of magic courtesy of Merlyn.

The four squadrons were crashing at the Scarlet Hand from all sides while she led her team up to claim the neutral territory as their own.

So far it was going well no one in her team had been sent back to the fort and they were already to the stairway leading to the top of the radio, where the flag pole was. She burst through the door and stood holding it open as her team sprinted past her and up the stairs.

She quickly wiped the door closed and used couple broken pieces of radio equipment to bar the door. Then she turned on her heel and followed her team up the stairs.

As she ran through the door on the roof she was suddenly submerged into a ferocious battle. She twirled and slashed, her sword becoming a deadly extension of her arm.

The battle was horrible and frightening yet somehow exhilarating at the same time. She fought in a frenzy taking down enemy after enemy. Finally she realized it was only her, Red, Moth and Jeremy and four fighters from the Scarlet Hand.

She twirled whipping her sword through the neck of an enemy sending him back to his fort. She looked around seeing her allies fighting ferociously. She pulled the flag out of her belt and raced toward the flag pole.

As she reached its base she heard Moth scream and turned around intending to help her team mate.

She ran to where the small faerie was caught in a furious battle and thrust her sword into the mix. Just as she was about to strike a winning blow she felt a tug at her hand and looked down to see Moth running away with the flag.

As she stared at the girl confused she felt a sharp deadly blade enter her body and fell back crying out in pain. Even as she shot away in a burst of light she saw a knife thrown at Moth's head slicing through it on impact.

A pure, cold rage filled her body, coursing through her veins worse than the pain of dying as she thought of Moth's deception.

As soon as she landed face first in the familiar dirt of the fort she scrambled up searching frantically for Moth.

Her crazed eyes soon landed on Moth, standing a few feet away and brushing nonexistent dirt off herself.

Sabrina flung herself at the petite girl and shook her frantically.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she bellowed, "YOU GOT US ALL KILLED!" because out of her peripheral vision she saw the rest of her team also brushing themselves off, and the rest of her soldiers slumping back to the fort gates in retreat, their shoulders slumped in defeat.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM! A TEAM MOTH! This wasn't your little moment of glory! I didn't have to help you but I did because we're a _**TEAM**_. Why in the world do you think I picked you? Because I thought you could be trusted in close combat! Apparently not! This isn't faerie Moth, you're not a princess! Not everything revolves around you! If you hadn't decided to take matters into your own hands and try to be the hero we would have won! Now we're one step behind the Scarlet Hand and they're all laughing at us. It's one thing to lose because you've been over powered in combat, it's a completely different matter to know you're going to win and have it ripped out from under you because of one person's STUPID DELIBERATE TREACHERY! Go to your quarters!" Moth just stared at her so she boomed, "NOW! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sabrina stood finger pointed in the general direction of the barracks, panting heavily from screaming, face red with rage and set with a look to revival some of the Beast's worst moods.

Moth hmmped flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted away with her prissy little walk. A group of her friends tried to follow her but Sabrina shot them a glare that would make Daphne and Puck walk away from an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"What happened?" Puck murmured in astonishment as Sabrina strode away calling for her generals along with Jeremy and Red to report on the battle.

**So? Sabrina went a little crazy there… that was immensely fun to write. The Rapunzel/Potato scene was pretty fun to right too. That was mostly filler but the idea kind of hit me like a bag of rocks. Or should I say potatoes?**

**My attempt at humor for the night **

**Anyway thoughts? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP but I'm always faster when I get reviews.**

**So review please! It's appreciated greatly!**

**~PsychoBrunette proudly bringing you just a little bit of insanity ~**


	25. Battle Reports and A Prisoner

**Disclaimer: Every time I spell Michael Buckley my computer has to correct me on the spelling of Michael so yeah I don't own Sister's Grimm. Sadness. **

**So I told you peoples I would update sooner than usually and so I have! Huzzah!**

**Anyway thanks for all who read and the two or so people who reviewed! Your encouragement and advice is always helpful and greatly appreciated.**

**Presented with a bow Chapter 25.**

Sabrina sat down at the large wooden table and watched as her generals, Puck, Mustardseed, Peter and Alice sat down along with Jeremy and Red.

She gestured to Puck and he began to speak, "We covered the South end of the building which was pretty much the back of the Radio Station. There were no windows and the door was rusted shut to we focused on keeping them from blasting there way inside or sneaking off to help their other fighters. We managed to kill most of them by the time I was killed and my troops told me later they quickly finished off the remaining five or so.

We probably had the easiest battle considering where we were."

Sabrina nodded and quickly wrote down everything he had said word for word adding her own notes, "Good. We know that's not a possible point of entry unless we fly over the top, though I assume they'll have archers, or force an entrance. You should have also been trying to force your own way in but you didn't lose too many people. And if the majority of your troops survived at one point you should have sent them to help the others. Remember that we don't have unlimited time, try to finish them as soon as possible and get into the building next time."

Puck nodded and Sabrina shuffled her papers around preparing a new sheet as she called out, "Mustardseed you had the West end, how about you report next."

Mustardseed nodded and reported in a serious tone, "My group is comprised of mostly archers and long range fighters so we concentrated on taking out enemies from afar. It was fairly easy and we managed to take out more than half of them before they realized where we were and began sending fighters our way. By the time we had finished them off completely we had lost maybe a quarter of our forces.

After that half of my remaining forces stayed in our spot and protected the backs of the others who tried to go in through the large window. Throughout all this we managed to shoot down most of the Scarlet hand members who tried to fly onto the roof though a small handful managed to get onto the room. We had broken the window when the Scarlet Hand put their flag up and I called a retreat. I was quite disconcerting for the soldiers seeing as how we had won our particular battle."

Sabrina looked over what she had written down and smiled, "That's awesome I wasn't sure if a whole group made nearly entirely of long distance fighters was a good idea but in this case at least it seems to have worked. Where they surprised by it?" Mustardseed nodded affirmative and Sabrina continued, "Good we know that works than. The only thing you might want to work on is assigning some fighters specifically for the purpose of holding off any attackers. And stay hidden if you're ever in another situation like that again."

Sabrina once again grabbed a new sheet of paper and nodded for Peter to speak.

He cleared his throat and spoke nervously as if he was afraid of messing up yet somehow confidently as if her was proud of himself, "We had the West side and had to go through the coffee shop **(the coffee shop's next to the radio station right? Well it is now) **and since most of the people in my group are some form of troublemakers we managed to blow a hole in the side of it fairly easily. The sound of the explosion brought a large group of the Scarlet Hand to us and we had to defend the hole making sure none of them got inside.

I don't think they had split up originally because some kept coming and going as if they didn't know what was going on. Because we were in the coffee shop they had to filter in in groups of 20 or so and were easy to pick off. Eventually we saw you and your team go up and I set up a group watching the hole to pick off anyone of the Scarlet Hand trying to get to the roof. Then as less and less people came in through the shop I sent a group to help Alice and her people.

After that there wasn't much left to do so I assigned a lookout on the coffee shop door and we managed to booby trap the entire coffee shop, the door leading to the stairwell, the stairwell itself and a majority of the rooms in the radio station before the retreat was called. The Scarlet Hand may have won that round but the booby traps were designed to target them and will certainly make their lives harder."

Here Peter grinned and Puck high fived him smiling before both boys realized who the other was and turned away awkwardly each glaring at the walls in front of them.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at their level of immaturity and spoke to Peter, "Good approach, that's why I gave your group that end of the building. You probably could have finished faster or sent more people to help Alice but you couldn't tell what was happening there so that's fine. Keep in mind next time that even if you were being constantly swarmed by a stream of enemies they were being filtered in so you could have switched out people to keep them rested.

You lost far too many people considering your position. Keep that in mind for the next battle. Good job on the booby tracks and I suspect that hole might get boring to protect."

She shuffled the papers again and looked at Alice. The girl was staring dejectedly at her hands and her face was set in an angry, determined look. It looked as if she was telling herself she wasn't going to cry, telling herself it was okay when she knew it wasn't.

She suspected the girl was ashamed of the way she had lost and didn't want to make her speak in front of the others. She considered Alice a friend and knew she didn't like others to see her cry. But it was good for the generals to learn from not only their own mistakes but from their fellow generals mistakes.

She sighed and asked Alice, "Alright Alice, what's your report?"

The blonde girl held up her head and set her eyes determinedly towards Sabrina, "We had the North end, the front of the building and the Scarlet hand forces were concentrated most heavily there. We managed to hold them off long enough to escort your group into the building and block the door. But up until then the card soldiers, for they have no age and weren't sent with the adults, had hung around the edges. But as we began killing of the majority of our attackers and thinking we were going to win they showed themselves.

The majority of my force didn't know how to kill them easily and directly and it was complete slaughter. By the time the entirety of my force had figured out how to kill them we were very few indeed.

It is quite simple really just a direct hit through one of their symbols, acting like a major organ. If you merely slice them in half they don't always die immediately and sometimes can fuse back together.

Then just as we got the battle on track again the rest of the card soldiers arrived, as if they were holding them off. And they were new card soldiers to different from the ones we had killed they were just a lighter faster, stronger, more bloodthirsty.

It was horrible. It was slaughter.

My soldiers seemed to think they had to protect me, to ensure I didn't die.

I am no weakling do not think I am. But my soldiers, my friends they are extremely loyal.

And for every card soldier I took down they each took down three more. Eventually there were just five others besides me.

Six of us against roughly 50 card soldiers, for we had killed all the other enemies.

My soldiers and I fought hard but the card soldiers, they they are like machines.

Lethal and deadly they don't stop until they have killed every target or are ordered to. But they only take orders from Heart and she is not here.

They move as one becoming wilder and more aggressive as their number decreases.

Even as we took out a large number of them they took out soldier after soldier until I was the only one left.

Me against twenty card soldiers. But they under estimated me, saw me for the scared little girl I had been.

And I killed them all.

After all of my enemies were dead I ran up the stairs to aid in the slaughter I was sure going on up on the roof. I stepped out as the Moth girl betrayed the mission and Sabrina was killed. I helped Miss Red fight the remaining enemies but then the flag was raised and I had to respect the rules of battle and retreat."

Here Alice turned to Sabrina and said with a hard look in her eyes, "You should kill the Moth girl. She deserves not to live but to die as our comrades have all died in vain because of her need to be the princess. Her need to be the hero. In fact if she is to die I would like to kill her myself."

Alice gave a creepy glare and spread her hands on the table.

Sabrina was shocked; she had suspected Alice's tears were caused by humiliation of losing her entire group or anger that no one had helped them. But the tears were sadness that her friends had died in vain and a burning rage at Moth.

Sabrina shook her head and answered Alice, "No, no one will be killing Moth. That would be rewarding her for selfish behavior; she would see it as some kind of proof that she was right. The best thing to do is take away her privileges and keep her locked in her room treated as a prisoner.

Now you're entire group died but you still managed to kill all your enemies. Next time make sure everyone knows the proper way to kill card soldiers and be expecting reinforcements so that you're not caught off guard. Try to keep up that fierce rage you used to fuel your last battle, it will help. I can't see much wrong with your group just make sure they are expecting the card soldiers and know how to handle them."

Alice nodded and Sabrina turned to Jeremy and Red, "You guys were still alive when I died what happened?"

Jeremy gestured for Red to speak and she did her voice surprisingly steady and loud, "I finished my opponent just after Moth had screamed and when I looked over I to help I saw Jeremy, who must have been distracted by Moth, struggling against his opponent. He was killed just after you and Moth were and I was almost over powered by Jeremy's opponent, who happened to be Natalie and three times my size, but Alice helped me and we killed her just as the remaining Scarlet Hand member had switched the flag and we had to leave.

I saw Toby trying to climb the building earlier but one of the archers had killed him before you ask."

Red smiled at Sabrina who smiled back before sighing, "Okay good work Red. Jeremy don't get distracted it's a bad thing to do when someone is trying to kill you. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head except Jeremy who burst out, "Sabrina you should go easy on Moth she was just trying to do what she thought was best. You can't bl…"

Sabrina interrupted him with a terrifying screech, "NO! Don't you dare say we can't blame her. She wasn't doing what she though what was best she knew the plan. She knew we said to work together. If she wanted to switch out the flags she could have asked to do it after the enemies were dead. I would gladly have given it to her. But what she did sabotaged the mission however indirectly.

We agreed we were going to run this army like charming run's his and so I'm punishing her exactly how Charming would if a soldier pulled something like this on his watch.

Do not try to go easy on someone because you happen to be in love with her Jeremy. Do not tell me to go easy on her. If you think what she did was right and you would have done it yourself in her situation, if you can honestly say that than say it now."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him long and hard, her blinked twice and sighed shaking his head.

Sabrina smiled in her victory, "Alright then Jeremy and Red you can go, gather the our group and wait outside here," the two left and Sabrina turned to her generals, "Alright the Scarlet Hand will figure we're are down in our defeat and attack soon. I want Mustardseed's group on the walls, Puck's group at the back and side entrances, Peter's group booby trapping the forest and if you can in the forest but close to the fort walls so you still in our territory, Alice's group will be at the front entrances and my group will join you.

If they start breaking through the front we'll go out and meet them. If we do go out Mustardseed will immediately close the gate behind us, in no circumstance is anyone to get in the fort. Puck you're soldiers will be able to control that as the back entrances are all narrow and easy to defend. Peter if you need to retreat inside and help Mustardseed's group defend the walls, except with bombs and hot tar and stuff. Puck if the back entrances are secured and you feel the need to you have my permission to help with the bombs and booby traps but only if entirely necessary.

Now generals go give your soldiers some kind of pep talk, assess what they did wrong, make sure they know what to do next time and start preparing for the upcoming battles. The lookout schedule is the same for now and everyone needs to be prepared to get in position when the alarm sounds.

Someone tell Rapunzel she's joining my group. I need each of you to send to people who could work as prisoner guards to the front of the barracks in ten minutes and by tonight I want a list from each of you of names of the people in your group who were the most noticeable including yourselves. Meals will continue as scheduled for now send anyone with injuries or complications to the nurse's quarters."

Sabrina was lucky she had found people with some training in medicine, and even luckier when Rapunzel brought a large book from Sprat that contained medical illnesses, conditions and remedies.

She stretched for a moment after her generals were gone then walked out the door to meet her group.

They were all sitting cross legged on the ground when she walked out and stood up quickly when they saw her.

She addressed them with a smile, "I would like to start with congratulating all of you on a personal success. You all fought valiantly and survived long enough to make it to the roof. You worked together as a team for the most part. We need to be more than a team we need to act as one. All of you have special skills with a sword or close ranged weapon that when put together gives us one wonderful fighter. We need to work together as one in the future.

There will be no more Moths.

For the next battle we will be defending the fort. Our part will be at the front gate with Alice's group. We will stick together as a group helping each other and cutting down our enemies swiftly."

The group cheered her words and she smiled.

"Now get some training done I'll be back soon."

Her group walked towards the training ground while she walked towards the barracks.

She met the eight she had requested, two from each large group, all of them good fighters but wouldn't be to dearly missed. And none of them were on particularly good terms.

She nodded at them and gestured for them to follow her. Walking at a swift pace she led them to Moth's room where she entered without bothering to knock.

Moth jumped off of her bed snarling at Sabrina, "Come to your senses yet moron? Ready to see that what I did was better than your stupid team work plan? And what is this anyway? A timeout? How childish." Moth snorted and Sabrina smiled at her.

"You directly disobeyed a general's orders,' she said in a stiff formal tone, "and on top of that you jeopardized a mission and your actions killed three people including yourself. As punishment you will be imprisoned within fort walls. Now pack your things or I will."

Moth stared at Sabrina in shock but then Sabrina moved towards her clothes and she jumped into action shoving a dresser's entire contents into a large duffle bag. Moth grabbed another bag and went to the closet but Sabrina grabbed her first overstuffed bag and pulled Moth out of the door by the arm.

She took a pair of handcuffs from one of her guards and gave the bag to another, handcuffing Moth and pushing her roughly down the hallway. "You guys are allowed to do this to," she told Moth's guards who smiled in amusement.

The prison block was a small block of rooms set away from the rest of the fort yet somehow in the middle and designed like the barracks. There were six rooms, each with a twin bed small table and chair, and a mirror enchanted to hold no enchantments. The rooms each had one tiny window in the corner of the room for fresh air and a light bulb that fully illuminated the room. There were two bathrooms, one per three prisoner rooms, with two sinks, a toilet and a shower.

It wasn't the lap of luxury but the prisoner's weren't mistreated.

But to Moth it was apparently too much because the girl threw a tantrum and had to be forcefully hauled into her room. Once inside her bag was thrown on the ground, her hand cuffs were taken off and she was locked in the room.

Outside Sabrina turned to the guards, "At least three of you watching the door at all times, figure the shifts out between yourselves. She's allowed a bathroom break every four hours but only if she needs it and only one shower a day. If she complains just ignore her or threaten to take away her shoes or something. One of you should be in the bathroom at least by the sinks when she's in there and only ten minute showers. No one is allowed in her room with her and for now no visitors.

I'll have someone bring meals at meal times later and you can hand the meals to her through the door. Someone will bring you guys cots and thick mattresses and blankets later.

You should have one person patrol the area to make sure no one tries anything weird. Figure out amongst yourselves who is in charge and bring that name and the schedule of patrols and shifts to me later. Stay within this general area.

If something changes or we have new prisoners I'll come personally. Any problems tell one of the generals. One of you can go get a pack of cards and a few books or something I figure princess there will be pretty boring." Sabrina waved to the guards and walked away as they chuckled at their prisoner.

It felt pretty good to arrest someone actually.

**Well this was a long chapter.**

**And Moth finally got what she deserved! Awesome!**

**So review and as a note I won't be updating till after Christmas unless I get a sudden inspiration. I have a bunch of plans for Christmas one-shots so you can check and read those if you want **

**There will be a Sabrina and Puck one.**

**So early Merry Christmas then hope y'all are enjoying your holidays!**

**Review!**

**~PsychoBrunette and all her insanity bid you good day~**


	26. Discussions and Explanations

**Disclaimer: urg I'm not Michael Buckley and I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Sorry I haven't really updated in a while. Ehehehe. I had a bit of writer's block and then I have a bunch of other excuses you don't care about. But I just had Spring Break so I typed this up and I shall try to update more regularly.**

**So chapter 26.**

Sabrina walked away from the prison block planning on checking the placements of the forts' defenses.

A familiar voice calling her name made her stop and turn.

"Puck," she said with a smile, "what's up?"

He walked over to her and nodded his head to the prison cells, "Moth in there?"

Sabrina nodded.

"That's good. Sabrina, can we go to your office? I need to discuss with General Sabrina."

She laughed at the title but stopped at the seriousness in his face and led him towards her office. She pushed open the door and sat at the desk that Charming had once sat at motioning Puck to sit down in the chair across her and shuffling her papers.

He studied her face and actions for a few minutes while she waited patiently and wrote down everything thing she needed to prepare doubling checking again and again.

Finally a slow, small smile graced his features and he began to talk in a low, soft tone, "You never used to be this patient. Four years ago if we were in the same situation you would have had Moth banished or something and yelled at me to hurry up and spit it out already. You wouldn't have been able to do all this either. You're commanding an army 'Brina. It scares me some times the power of your will.

We were kind of stupid back then weren't we? I thought hormones were a disease and you thought I was ugly." Sabrina snorted at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I liked you, first as a friend and then as so much more than that. I'm sorry I hurt you with the pranks, and the insults and trying to sabotage your relationships.

I'm so proud of you, I know it sounds really cheesy and old person-ish, but technically I am an old person. I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything seems confusing."

Sabrina looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

He turned his head towards her a mournful look in his eye.

"I'm changed Brina," he whispered, "I don't think I can be called the Trickster King anymore. I rarely play pranks and when I do there all repetitive, I'm getting along with Peter, I bathe regularly without being forced and worst of all," Puck leaned in very close to Sabrina, "worst of all yesterday I read the letter my mother wrote to me and I found myself agreeing with her. ME **agreeing with **_**MY MOTHER.**_" He shuddered, "I'm telling you Sabrina I think I must have a disease or it's the apocalypse or something. I bet it _is_ the apocalypse! We're all going to die!"

Sabrina almost laughed but caught sight of the horrified and panicked expression on his face and realized he was serious.

"Puck, Puck calm down. Take a chill pill," Sabrina's words did nothing to calm him in fact they seemed to make things worse because he started tugging at his hair and ranting about all the horrible things that were going to happen.

Sabrina gave an agitated sigh before grabbing him by both shoulders, "Puck snap out of it," she said, shaking him, "You don't have a disease and it's not the apocalypse. You're just maturing. And it's no one's fault but your own. Just like you chose to grow up you chose to mature, however slightly." She gave him one last shake and a quick peck on the lips before shoving him into a chair and leaning back against her desk. _Charming's desk_ she quickly thought to herself.

She shook her head and returned her attention to Puck who was beginning to look like a lost puppy. When he didn't speak Sabrina voiced a question, "So what made you decide to mature?"

Puck looked down at his lap contemplatively as if his fade jeans somehow held the answer. After a few long moments he looked up and said quietly, "You."

"Me?" Sabrina was astounded, "But why?"

"I thought that if I matured, that if I acted more my age than you would like me more. I mean you were always complaining about how annoying I acted and I thought if I matured you would see me as more than a friend, more than an annoying fairy boy." He curled his lips into a pout.

Sabrina was flabbergasted, gob smacked, as surprised as could be. She also felt a little ashamed that Puck had thought he had to change for her and also a little angry that he had. She looked into his green eyes and sighed, "Puck you don't have to change for me. Yes you can be immature and I wish you would learn to handle conflict and opinions that don't agree with yours better. But that doesn't mean I want you to change. You're easy going; fun loving nature is one of the things I like best about you. I love our pranks, when I'm not the target, because they show how creative and smart you are and your face always lights up. I love how you can always make me smile and laugh.

Of course I wish you would stop acting childish all the time but that just means I want you to stop whining and insisting that everything goes your way and that's something that everyone who grows up has to learn to do. Please don't change yourself. Moth has always been in love with you because you're a prince. But I like you because of your personality. You're funny, intelligent, and strong, you really care about people and form lasting bonds, deep down at least, and your looks are a definite plus. Your 16 physically and 4000 in reality so act mature but don't change yourself."

Sabrina cupped his face in her hands and kissed him slow and sweet. He blinked a few times before kissing her back.

"Does this mean I can put my pranks to use for the upcoming battle?" he asked eagerly.

She smiled, "Absolutely."

Puck grinned, "Awesome! I'll be back I have a lot of planning to do." He pulled himself up and flew off laughing.

Sabrina grinned at his extreme mood swing and went back to planning for the upcoming battle.

**3****rd**** Person POV Omniscient **

"Bella," a cautious voice penetrated the amphibious girl's train of thought and she looked up from the map of Ferryport Landing she was examining, her large owlish reading glasses slipping down her nose.

"Hey Wendell," she smiled at her boyfriend, "What's up?"

Wendell just stood still with a thoughtful yet sad and mopey look on his face, as if he were trying to work up the courage to deliver terrible news. As he showed no signs of doing anything but standing and staring at her silently Bella took the opportunity to survey him.

The boy in front of her had grown since the Grimm Sisters had first met him. He was about 5'11" and two inches taller than her and his once prominent gut had toned down after the vigorous army workouts and more health focused diets. The baby fat on his face had mostly melted off leaving his face with a cute boyish charm. His brown hair was short but messy and his brown eyes were usually happy. But now they held a sad contemplative look. Like he was close to solving a mystery but didn't want to know the answer.

"Wendell?" Bella's voice seemed to jolt him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong," he mumbled staring at the floor, "It's just… Why why haven't you broken up with me yet?"

"What?" Bella stared at him her mouth and eyes wide with shock.

"I mean you just went out with me for pity right? And because no one really trusted you? But people trust you now so I think you should just get it over with so I don't have to worry about it anymore. We can still be friends if you want but I just thought we'd just get it out in the open." He sighed and turned beginning to walk off.

Bella's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm pulling him back to face her. "Wendell," she said her voice full of hurt and concern, "do you _want_ to break up with me?"

"No! Of course not! I just thought that…" he spluttered but Bella shushed him.

"Then why in the world would you think I would want to? I never started dating you out of pity; it was because I liked you. You were the only person to be nice to me, the first person to try to trust me. You were the only friend I had when I first came here and the only person who stood up for me. You were so nice and sweet that I really started to like you and then when you asked me out I said yes because I liked you and wanted to spend more time with you. That hasn't changed Wendell. You're so calm and mature and this relationship is not one of pity. I'm not going to break up with you anytime soon, unless you do something stupid or cheat on me or something. Got it?"

Wendell nodded and seemed to be quivering with happy relieve Bella giggled and pulled him closer for a few long kisses. Then she shooed him away and returned to her map.

**3****rd**** Person POV Limited to Puck **

He had finished his planning quickly, issuing orders to his minions and telling the troops under his command the new battle plans and he had also told Peter his plans and helped with Peter's traps. He admitted to himself that Peter's brilliance and trickery was much like his own but not nearly as awesome and magnificent.

Now he was standing on top of the fort walls with Sabrina watching her as she watched the troops prepare. Her face was calm and thoughtful and Puck enjoyed watching her. Suddenly a frown tugged at her lips and her forehead wrinkled in confusion, her eyes alight with some new question.

Even as Puck wondered what it was that she was thinking off she voiced her question, "Hey Puck? Why are so many members of the army, at least the younger portion, faeries? I mean I know they make up one of the largest groups of Everafters but wouldn't they be mostly older?"

Puck chuckled thinking how exactly to explain that question. "Well for starters any Everafter that is under the ruling of the Faerie Court is considered part of the Faerie Kingdom and therefore a faerie but they not be a fairy as humans think of it. In the old days, meaning before we came to America, faeries had changelings. They would steal a human child, usually an infant, and in its place they would leave say a bundle of sticks or rocks or more often a sick or weak faerie child under a glamour. When the "child" the humans thought was theirs had reached a certain age the "child" would "die" and the glamour would fall away. If the faerie had survived it would return home. But when we came to America my Father passed a law forbidding changelings to prevent humans from suspecting.

Faeries have always loved life especially new life which is why they took human children. Even faerie children are considered older than humans because they have all the wisdom and understanding of nature. So faeries began going out into New York and playing with human children forming friendships and bonding with them. Some faeries form such strong bonds that they age with a certain child, have romances. And then when their love is at death's door they will reveal themselves to the person giving them one glance of magic and wonder before death. Most faeries move on to another group of children and visit any lasting bonds when the humans have reached an old age.

We faeries have always been amazed and fascinated by the fragility of human life, that's why my parents interfered so often. They felt they had to unite humans with their true loves in order to insure that their short lives were filled with happiness and love.

Life, long and short, new and old, has always held a sense of wonder for faeries. Most of the younger army is faeries because so many of them stay young to appreciate the youth of life. But most faeries in general appear to be in their early twenties because that's the age now that the most happens at. Clubs and parties are generally where you can find a lot of faeries under a glamour, they mingle and have fun, and they revel in the youth.

The faerie kingdom is split into categories; the actually faeries and the Everafters under their rule.

Faeries can also go by the name fae, sprites or pixies. Sprites and pixies are smaller with the ability to become larger and they bond to a faerie allowing him/her to give them orders. Fae are like servants to the faeries. They are all descendants of Queen Mab. She was originally the faerie midwife and she heralds in dreams that reflect the evil in humanity. Greed, lust, anger, injustice are all her territory. The fae are the faeries that work with her and eventually the dreams they spun seeped into their heads.

It was tragic of course that so many of our race turned to the Scarlet Hand but not much of a shock considering their personalities. Mab is power-hungry and slightly insane and so many of the fae take after her. Does that answer your question?"

Sabrina laughed and leaned into Puck, "You answered my question and more."

Puck smiled and they stood together in the quiet enjoying each other's company and waiting for the battle. All Puck could think of was how extremely lucky he was to have the beautiful creature in his arms. She was finally his. He would no longer have to go through the torture of seeing her with someone else. He wouldn't have to hide behind pranks and other girls.

He could be himself around her and he knew from the glimpse of his future that he would have her for a long time, and now that she was an Everafter they could be together forever.

As of now in this moment holding his beautiful Sabrina, smelling her hair and letting the sun beat down on him puck's world was perfect. It didn't matter that the battle was approaching or that everyone was depending on them.

All that mattered was tucked safely in his arms.

**Yay! Some gooey moments for y'all. Hope it was enjoyed. **

**So those were conversations that needed to happen and I figured why not put that before the battle so I can update and give myself more time to write the battle scene. Hehe I know shame on me. Oh well. **

**Anyways Happy Easter! **

**Reviews are appreciated :D **

**~PsychoBrunette exits before she can put her foot in her mouth~**


	27. Battles, Dragons and Dryads

**Disclaimer: I am not King of the Sisters Grimm. Sad face.**

**First I shall give you all the chance to throw rotten fruit at me… **

**Hopefully that's out of your system now. I know I said I would update more regularly but I was hit with a truck load of projects, then finals, then summer reading which I DESPISE, and then I had to resettle into the rhythm of school. Now I will try extremely hard to update regularly. Like seriously just start angrily reviewing when I have long absences.**

**To make it up to you all the first ten reviewers will receive special prizes. Like an OC, a quote they want inserted a mini plot point or a scene etc. (The Prizes are similar to what I tried to do that one time). You do have to actually review the story though. **

**Also if anyone has any ideas on what the cover should look like please tell me, I want to base it off of the covers of the actual books but I need an idea for the main image. I'm not sure if I should use a scene that has happened already or something that hasn't happened. So tell me if you have a favorite scene or an image you think describes this story.**

**Now on to the story:**

Sabrina stood on top of the Fort walls with a deep gut feeling that all of her carefully laid plans were soon going to blow up in her face. They had been waiting for the Scarlet hand for over an hour and still nothing. Sabrina didn't think they would wait until nightfall; Natalie was more of the head on '_I WILL DESTROY YOU!' _in her opinion. No, it was more likely that they were hiding somewhere and would soon come charging out of the trees screaming frightening things at the top of their lungs.

But she still had a feeling that was familiar but unplaceable. Her observant eyes continued to sweep over the soon-to-be battlefield, surveying every detail but still she found nothing. There was no sound, smell or sight that even hinted the young Scarlet Hand was near. But she couldn't accept what her eyes were telling her.

Sabrina glared at the very corner of her vision where she knew the Scarlet hand would be coming from. Again nothing.

She turned away.

Wait.

There.

Right at the edge of her peripheral vision a glimmer in the air, the tell-tale ripple of a mirage. And suddenly Sabrina knew what that feeling deep in her gut was.

Magic.

Since she had become a faerie her addiction had lessened but she still couldn't touch it without feeling sick and wanting so much more. She stared at the glimmering trail, which she realized led across the entire field, a magical zipper. She pulled at it in her mind, revealing the Scarlet Hand marching slowly and confidently across the field, knowing they would not be seen.

Sabrina quickly glanced around realizing that she was the only one who could see them. She knew that she didn't possibly have time to explain the glamour to everyone so she shouted, "Mustardseed! Daphne! Come here!"

The two hurried over to her and she quickly explained the zipper as she reached out with her magic and made it tangible. She grasped the beginning of it shuddering as the magic tried to course through her. She handed it to Daphne and Mustardseed as quickly as she could before dropping it and leaning down to catch her breath. She could use her own magic for short periods of time without problem but any other type of magic made her addiction begin to spiral. Uncle Jake said it was probably her own magic trying to protect her from the effects foreign magic had on her.

All around her the army began to gasp as Daphne and Mustardseed pulled the zipper down, carefully removing the glamour. The Scarlet Hand themselves did not realize their cover was blown until the official sentries began shouting that they had been spotted. The curses of the Scarlet hand filled the air as the young fighters in Charming's Army readied themselves.

Natalie glared at Sabrina, who smirked back, before barking out, "Charge!" and morphing into her large beastly form and leading said charge. Before the opposing army could make it to the gates the faeries and other flying Everafters dropped down, carrying those who couldn't fly and were part of the ground force as well. Sabrina herself was carried down, not wanting to reveal herself as a new faerie to the Scarlet Hand. The other defending Everafters remained in their respectful places anxious to start their part of the fight but at the same time not wanting to be needed.

Mustardseed's archers and other long range fighters fired, arrows, curses and spells at the back of the Scarlet Hand, picking off as many as they could without hitting any of their own. The Scarlet Hand's archers and spell casters retaliated when they weren't distracted by ground fighters. Sabrina smiled grimly to herself as she whirled and twirled through the army, cutting down as many card soldiers as she could.

In her head she reminded herself not to get entirely caught up in the battle and tried to figure out how many fighters were peeling away from the bulk of the crowd to attack the back and sides. She needed to know if Puck and Peter would be able to hold them off.

She shook her head of course they would they had both put in hours of time on their plans.

She continued to slice through the fatal areas of the card soldiers; she wanted to get as many of them down as she could in order to give her own army an easier time. She felt the searing blaze of magic behind her and she whipped around to see an enemy on the ground before her set ablaze with green flames. She glanced up at the wall and grinned at Daphne whose hand sparkled with the magic fire before slicing her sword through the enemy, cutting off his pitiful screams and sending him back to his fort.

She quickly emerged herself back into the battle this time being sure to keep her defense magic tuned on her back.

**Now we see what Peter's up too!**

The days leading up to the battle had been spent wisely in Peter's opinion. He and the boys had filled the area surrounding the sides of the fort with booby traps similar to the ones they had used against the pirates in Neverland. He had also used Puck's advice and superior (according to Puck) knowledge to tweak the designs specifically for the young Scarlet Hand. Peter himself would have continued to use piles of fake gold and jewels and weapons as bait if the faerie boy hadn't told him that the pirates of Neverland were stupider than the young members of the Scarlet Hand, but not by much. He had quickly made it so the traps would be entirely invisible except to the eye trained in pranks and sneaks. He doubted anyone but himself, Puck or Sabrina would be able to find every single trap.

When Peter heard the sentries crying out the signal he ordered his men to prepare themselves and they scattered seeming to melt into the trees. He himself climbed into a large oak tree whose branches curled at the top forming a cage like chair. He whispered to Tinker Bell who went flying off to scout.

Within ten minutes, long enough to become completely, mind numbing bored, she came flying back chattering excitedly in her twinkling voice. He smiled at her and she perched in his unruly hair. Peter whistled low five times, signaling that there were fifty soldiers approaching and once high and sharp, which signaled that none of them were card soldiers. He sent Tink to the other side of the fort to ask Jane, who was in charge of that side, how many were there. Moments later Tink came back twinkling that there were exactly fifty on that side as well.

Soon both sides of the forest were filled with the swears and high pitched squeals of the Scarlet Hand members getting caught in the various traps, followed by the giggles of the lost boys and their helpers as they slashed at each member quickly sending them back to their own fort. Within 20 minutes the traps were emptied and the ones that could be reset.

There were about three rounds of this, with the number of soldiers in each round decreasing every time, before they ceased all together.

But the whoops and cheers of the lost boys had barely reached the air when Tink came soaring through the air chattering about a hundred card soldiers at least on each side.

The traps cut of a good amount of them but not enough to prevent the boys, and the few girls that had been added to their ranks, from climbing out of their hiding spots and battling the animated playing cards.

Peter didn't think anything of it until the first of the dragons started shooting fireballs at the trees. Many of the trees contained Dryads who screamed in pain as they and their sister's felt the blazing.

"Tink!" Peter shouted frantically, "Go tell Mustardseed to aim the water cannons at the trees, tell him there are dragons and the Dryads have started fighting! Go quick!" the little fairy flew off as quickly as her tiny wings could carry her.

Peter leaped into the fight sneaking up on one of the smaller beasts with a group of Dryads and stabbing the creature in the belly. It's dying roar echoed through the forest, making the fighting teenagers and wood spirits shudder.

**Now to Puck hehe**

Puck smirked at his surroundings. He and his pixies had rebuilt his small kingdom of junk around the back edge of the fort. His throne sat atop a pile of garbage in front of the large tree in front of the hidden back door of the fort. A large had been dug ten meters in front of his throne and filled with filthy water. All around his "kingdom" were piles of trash and well-disguised traps. He smiled with glee as almost immediately after the sentries had announced the start of the battle screams and girlish shrieks had filled the forest. His troops, both the Everafters in his squadron and the chimps they had rescued from his magical room, quickly dispatched all the Scarlet Hand members caught and sent them back to their own fort as well as rescuing their own comrades who were stupid enough to get themselves caught in their leader's traps.

Which was most of them.

Oh well. He sent his minions out every once in a while to free his troops and kill any missed Scarlet Hand members.

The few that made it to him were either catapulted into the pool, showered with a large helping of whipped cream, fish eggs and bird droppings or defeated under his superior swordsmanship. Most of them faced him head on but a few had escaped Peter's traps, as Puck knew they would, and sneaked along the sides of the fort to the back. But none of them were even close to Sabrina's skill of sneaking and either he or the Dryads who had recently joined the fight killed them.

Every so often there was a large gap in enemies. During one Puck took the opportunity to ask the Dryad who had slipped out of the tree behind his throne, a tall, beautiful, muscular woman with brown skin, darker brown hair and green eyes, why the Dryads were helping them now as they had always remained neutral and slumbering before.

She replied, "The enemies you fight command the Dragons. They have set fire to our sisters, who were once allies and friends with the Dragons, the Great Beasts of Fire and Sky. The Dragons are being controlled by the cruel enemies, but they still burn our sisters. We either fight or die little Faerie King." With that she whirled around and stabbed a giant tree branch through an Everafter that had been sneaking up on them. The girl died and disappeared with an awful shriek.

Puck decided to call the Dryad Buffy.

They continued to fight and when the card soldiers started to appear Puck quickly explained to Buffy how to kill them. She nodded and placed her hand on her tree, closing her eyes and murmuring a few words puck recognized as the Dryads native language. He himself couldn't understand it but no doubt Mustardseed could.

She opened her eyes and informed him, "My sisters have been informed. As we speak the paper men fall."

Puck nodded at her and went back to slicing through his enemies. In a long pause in the fighting he asked the Dryad, "Hey Buffy, are you the Dryad leader?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash at the name instead replying, "Dryads are sisters, all of us connected to all parts of nature and to the other nymphs. For most parts we do not have leaders but for battles and times of great need we do. I am only acting Leader until our True Leaders, the Guardians awaken. Until that time and after, as long as I follow the word of the Guardians, my sisters will follow me, yes."

Puck was going to ask who the guardians were when a great pained roar filled the forest, a dragon had fallen. Three more dying roars followed before the sounds of war returned. Puck glanced over at Buffy unsurprised to see tears glistening on her cheeks. He himself felt the pain of the dragons. All Creatures, children of Nature were bonded together. He realized now as he followed the bond he shared with dragons that they were captive, being controlled by something.

He was afraid to know what.

The battle in the forest continued until slowly but surely less and less enemies came. Eventually none came but they remained wary.

Soon however, they heard a pained roar and the cheers of the rest of their army, "We've WON!"

He turned to Buffy and the Dryad cocked her head and touched her tree for a minute, before nodding that yes they had won. He whooped and called out to his troops to return to the front of the Fort and told his minions to stay and guard his throne. He then led his troops and the large group of Dryads, Buffy next to him, to the front of the Fort, helping to put out the multiple fires they passed on the way.

When they arrived at the front he searched anxiously for Sabrina before finding her smirking victoriously in front of the gates. Her sparkling blue wings were out and she was floating directly above the wall, showing off. He smiled up at his general before flying up to meet her.

**Back to Sabrina (before the end of the battle)**

Most of the Scarlet Hand had died and disappeared back to their Fort, but so had a good amount of her own army. She wasn't sure when they brought out the dragons but as soon as they did shrieks of pain filled the air and women and girls stepped out of trees and into the fight.

Dryads, she thought as she fought alongside one. When less than a hundred Scarlet Hand fighters remained she looked up to see Mustardseed's troops working vigorously to put out the fires and save the burning Dryads.

She looked back down and the Scarlet Hand's numbers had dwindled even more. She located Alice and told the girl she was going up to help Mustardseed. Alice nodded at her and she whistled at Mustardseed who sent down a faerie to bring her up. Just as Sabrina was turning to face the battle in the front of the Fort and count her own numbers from above she saw Toby climbing the walls, Natalie on his spidery back. She alerted the faerie who had brought her up and he shot a ball of purple magic down at Toby who shrieked and fell to his death, disappearing on impact.

Natalie didn't fall instead using her claws and strength to pull herself the rest of the way up the wall. She snarled and tore her claws through the faerie that had helped Sabrina, killing him and sending him into the Fort, unable to do anything but watch.

Natalie turned to Sabrina and turned back to her slightly smaller girl form with a feral grin. She pulled a sword out of the sheath that had been strapped to her back and growled, "Let's fight Grimm, leader to leader."

Sabrina smirked at her, "You're on."

The two girls inched forward and Natalie lunged first slashing wildly at Sabrina's chest. Sabrina quickly blocked and retaliated, hitting Natalie in the face the side of her sword. The beastly girl growled and lunged again. Sabrina soon realized that while Natalie's blows were backed up by a large amount of force the girl lacked the talent and natural coordination her father the Beast had. Sabrina grinned thinking the fight would be easy.

And it was they continued the fight, though Natalie dropped her sword and began fighting with her fists alone. Sabrina would have placed the final blow if the dragon's dying roar hadn't caught her by surprise. Natalie used the moment of distraction to push Sabrina off the top of the Fort.

As she fell she heard gasps, screams and even a few more dragon's dying. She was preparing for the thud of the ground when Daphne shouted, "Sabrina you doofus! You have wings!" And her wings unfurled instinctively.

She steadied herself just in time and used the force of her sneakers touching the ground to push off again and fly up to Natalie who was attempting to lower and change the flag.

Sabrina grasped her sword in both hands and thrust it through Natalie's back. The girl gave a pained roar and Sabrina pulled out her sword moments before she disappeared.

Sabrina looked down at the battlefield; it was completely empty of all Scarlet Hand members. Alice and the remaining members of the young Charming's Army had defeated the rest of them while Sabrina fought Natalie. They looked up at her and cheered, "We've WON!"

Sabrina smiled and flew in front of the gates just as they opened; every member of Charming's Army that had been 'killed' or hadn't participated in the first place came streaming out along with Mustardseed's squadron. From the sides and back came the remaining members of both Peter's and Puck's squadron along with all the Dryads that had fought or been saved. A few had burned to death or been killed in the battle but the spell that allowed the two armies to 'die' and then disappear back to their home Fort and become unable to rejoin the battle until it was finished transferred to the Dryads as soon as they joined the fight. Sabrina did a quick 360 to make sure all the fires had been put out and saw the dragons flying away. She turned back to face the troops just in time to see Puck round the corner of the Fort, walking next to a tall Dryad with a commanding presence his remaining troops and a large group of Dryads behind them.

Sabrina smirked down at Puck and he smiled back before flying up to meet her.

"We won!" he cried before hugging her tightly.

"You didn't think we would? Really you doubted my plans? Wow Puck, such a supportive boyfriend," Sabrina shook her head before grinning at him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "I never doubted your plans, but it would have been a lot closer if the Dryads hadn't helped."

Sabrina frowned thinking hard, she hadn't realized that there were Dryads in Ferryport landing, though she should have guessed considering Nimue was a nymph and in Ferryport Landing.

"We should thank them," she told puck wriggling out of the strangle hold he called a hug. They flew down to the ground.

Puck gestured at the tall woman who had been walking behind him, Sabrina gathered she was a leader of some sort, "Sabrina this is Buffy. She's acting leader of the Dryads. Buffy this is Sabrina Grimm she's the general of our arm while the adults are gone."

Buffy nodded at Sabrina and she nodded back, "The young Faerie King explained the situation to me. We Dryads would be pleased to help you defeat the Red Scourge and release the Dragons. And as a Grimm you can release the Guardians, our true leaders."

Sabrina was just slightly confused, "Red Scourge? Do you mean the Scarlet Hand? And what do you mean as Grimm I can release the Guardians, what Guardians?"

Buffy had a look on her face that suggested everyone around her should be able to understand her statements without asking further questions, "Yes, I suppose. We were unaware of their name. The longer we are in our tree forms the harder it is for us to understand the languages of any but Nature's closest creatures. Even when we are not hibernating all we can gather is what we observe. We simply saw them terrorizing the land, and its inhabitants and leaving a trail of red; blood and handprints, behind them. Thus we named them the Red Scourge, but if the Scarlet Hand is their true name than that will do. The Guardians are our true leaders, the great protectors of our race. When we came here from England many of our kind wanted to stay, as we can remain hidden more easily, but the Guardians trusted Wilhelm and Jacob and insisted we leave England. Upon arrival we spread out around the town and farther. Many of our sisters left to explore this great new world. But the Guardians always stayed neared the Grimms and when the Barrier went up we chose secure and permanent places for our trees, marking them magically so Everafters would know not to harm us. The Guardians chose places beside the Grimm family home as protectors of the Grimms. They fell into a deep, deep slumber and have only been awoken once, by Regina E. Grimm when the Dragons first came enslaved. They were able to save the Dragons but not completely destroy the weapon controlling them.

When the situation and the Grimms were deemed save they fell back into their slumber and so did we. They cannot be woken except by an eldest Grimm in great need or by the cries of the Earth itself. Unfortunately we dryads know not the location of their trees."

Sabrina was shocked. She prided herself on having read the majority of the family journals, but their where a few that Granny kept under lock and key, claiming the secrets they held were only to be used for specific situations. But never in the many times she had observed her grandmother as Daphne pestered her about possible myths and fairytale creatures and her wise old face ever given any hint that there were in fact Dryads and a couple of very powerful Dryads watched over the Grimms. Her mouth went dry as she realized she would probably be unable to find Regina's journal. Most of the journals had been magically protected and survived the house's destruction but Granny had used a magically disguised cabinet to hide some of the more secretive journals and still hadn't rediscovered the entrance.

Sabrina would probably only have her wits and the other Dryads' knowledge of their leaders to find the Guardians.

Well, she thought, I suppose it's more than I've had in the past to discover more challenging things.

**That's probably a good stopping point for now considering I want to get this posted soon and if I don't end it here it will just continue for a while. And yes I changed the battle slightly form Sabrina's earlier plans but I think it still makes sense.**

**Okay remember the first ten reviewers get prizes and I just want to say this story has 84 reviews! 84! WHOOT! So if I get up to 100 anytime soon the 100****th**** reviewer will get a prize, like a one shot of their choice or something. So review.**

**Like I said in the top AN if you have any suggestions for the cover image thing tell me and if you have any questions that just popped into your head or that you've been wondering but haven't asked (or I haven't answered) ask away.**

**Review! You don't even have to push the button anymore just type it in the little box and you get a nice little message after you post the review!**


	28. Plans of Doppelgangers and Deception

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Saaayad.**

**Kay so this is still not a super quick update but it is sooner than last time so… *sheepish smile*.**

**So next update will be sometime before break ends. **

**So the review thing:**

**CookieMonsterLuvsU – I already replied to your review I believe, but again thank you! And since you were one of the first ten reviewers what do you want as a prize?**

**PenguinLoverGirl –Well not only are you in the top ten you were the second of five! So of course you can have an OC, I like the pet penguin idea but I don't know how that would fit… but she can have a friend who is a talking penguin Everafter named Waddles. I hope that works and I hope you like you're OC! I loved your review and your enthusiasm it made me so happy! I notice you're new to reviewing this story so welcome! I don't know if you're a new reader still welcome! I'm glad you like Buffy, I like her to, and she's fun to write. I'm also glad I got Daphne right I need to incorporate her more… Thank you for your review it was much appreciated! :D**

**Erin as always: You're a new reviewer too! Yay! And thank you! I'm glad you think this is awesomesauce! You were the third reviewer of last chapter so step up and claim your prize! **

**HarryFreakingPotterFan: Another new reviewer! I already replied to you I think… Step up and claim your prize! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest (reviewed on 12/13/12): Thank you for reviewing! So glad to hear you loved it! What do you want as a prize?**

**To the reviewer who reviewed as Guest on 11/26/12 thank you for reading but since your review was just a request for an update and not really a review I'm not counting it towards the review contest.**

**Only five people actually reviewed last chapter so the next five for this chapter will get prizes as well, if any of the five listed above are in the top five reviewers they will get a chapter dedication!**

**Also if for your prize you want an OC like PenguinLoverGirl I can't guarantee it will be a main character role like PenguinLoverGirl's Oc Isabella. I just happened to need a person to fit the role and Isabella did. It would also help me if, if you ask for an OC you include whether or not he/she is a fairy, dryad, etc. **

**So Review!**

**Okay now on to what you actually came here for, Chapter 28!**

Sabrina stood in front of her generals, arms crossed and scowl firmly planted on her face. "What could possibly be so important that would require me to delay the next battle?" she asked Buffy sharply.

The Dryad stared back at her evenly, "You must wake the Guardians."

"I can do that after the next battle. It needs to happen as soon as possible so the Scarlet Hand doesn't have time to regroup and attack again."

"The Guardians must be woken immediately."

"Someone else will have to do it; I need to lead the fight."

"It has to be an eldest Grimm and the guardians must be woken soon."

"Why?" Sabrina asked suddenly worried at Buffy's anxious tone.

"The Guardians can release the Dragons from their imprisonment. With the Dragons on their side the Scarlet Hand will continue to beat you and even if they are defeated and released from the barrier, they will wreak havoc upon the humans. Dragons are carnivorous creatures, by the way."

"Well if I have to be the one to wake up the fudging trees whose going to lead the army!"

"Find someone to lead in your place, masquerade them as you. And if you can't find a general to spare find someone who is relatively unnoticeable and a good fighter."

Sabrina was about to protest when Puck cut in, "That's actually not a bad idea."

Sabrina whirled around and glared at him but he continued, "Think about it 'Brina, you'll be able to go with Buffy do some wake the trees voodoo or what not and then if the battles still going on you can come in and the Scarlet Hand will be all 'Whaaa? Two Sabrinas?' and we'll also have very powerful Everafters on our side; the Guardians are like the Queens of the Dryads. "

Sabrina took a moment to think it over, yes it would allow them to end things faster, and yes it would be a surprise which might give them the upper hand.

She sighed, "Fine, whatever, someone will have to find a girl fighter about my height and fighting style, someone else go get Daphne, she can help us with the magic bit. The only people who will know it's not me are obviously the people in this room, the fake me and Daphne. But for now I'll brief you all on my plans. The next logical choice would be to capture the radio tower then return to the fort recuperate and then go and capture their fort. But one that would be expected and the time we take to recover would give them a chance to attack the radio tower or our fort. So we do something unexpected.

Attack both the radio tower and their fort at the same time. They won't have as many people at one of those spots; most likely they'll focus the majority of their forces on the radio tower. They won't have the dragons over there because there isn't any room.

Puck your squadron will be attacking the Hand's fort; Alice your squadron will be attacking the radio station. Peter your group will be defending, you will also be in charge of sending reinforcements if either of them needs help. Mustardseed divide your group in half and appoint someone as leader of the second group, you take your half with Puck and have the other half go with Alice. My team will also be with Alice.

Give no sign that the other half of the army is fighting somewhere else; act like they are waiting in the woods as reinforcements. Buffy send out groups of Dryads at your own discretion. Pick three to come with us and I'll bring Daphne, she's read more journals than I have and she's bound to have something up her sleeve. Any questions?"

The generals shook their heads no.

"Good now go inform your troops. Confer with each other to find a candidate for fake me and send her to my office, I'm going to find Daphne. We leave at 7 in the morning tomorrow. Also someone tell Moth's guards that they will all be staying, they can assist Peter's group in guarding the fort."

Sabrina watched as her generals got up and left the room. She gestured for Buffy to follow her and set off to find Daphne, going first to the shooting range. Her sister wasn't there so she checked the kitchens, mess tent, and nursery tent where Basil and the other young ones were. Having no luck Sabrina walked back to her office.

It was as she was puzzling out where Daphne could possibly be that Buffy, who had remained silent for the rest of the search, pointed out the dark haired girl leaning against the wall next to the door of the office. Sabrina face palmed for not thinking of that before.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Buffy asked the smallest hint of humor in her tone.

"It's called a face palm. You do it when you've done something stupid.'

Buffy nodded but still looked perplexed.

"Hey Daffy," Sabrina greeted as she opened the door to her office, both Daphne and Buffy following her in, "This is Buffy makeshift leader of the Dryads, Buffy this is my sister Daphne."

Daphne looked at Buffy excitedly, "Dryads? As in the tree ladies? Can you turn into a tree on command?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, each Dryad is attached to their own tree. If we wish we can come out of our trees and into our human form. We can also bond to a different tree, but only if it the offspring of our original tree. We Dryads came here with your ancestors to escape the cruel deforestation of our homeland. The Grimms have placed the area of Ferryport Landing where we reside under protection by the state; the trees cannot be legally cut down. In return we guard the Grimms from harm."

Daphne smiled, "So the trees are literally watching us? Cool! Go nature!"

Buffy gave a small smile.

Daphne turned to her sister, "So Sabrina why am I here? Mustardseed said you needed to talk to me."

Sabrina sat down at her/Charming's desk and replied, "Buffy here is not the real leader of the Dryads. Their true leaders or two Dryads called the Guardians. Apparently only an eldest Grimm can wake them and Buffy insists we do it as soon as possible. So while the next battle is taking place we will be going to wake the Guardians. I need you here because one, we need your magic to disguise a fighter as me and two I want you to come wake the Guardians with me. You've read more of the restricted journals and the histories of Ferryport Landing than I have."

"This isn't just a ploy to keep me out of the fighting is it?"

"No."

"Good, I'll do it, but we should probably create some kind of scene so the army thinks I'm staying behind."

"We always were good at creating scenes weren't we?"

The two sisters grinned at each other, reminiscing when someone knocked on the door.

Daphne and Buffy sat down in chairs across from Charming's desk and Sabrina called, "Come in!"

The door opened and in walked an Asian girl with brown hair about Sabrina's height. Oddly enough a penguin reaching her knees waddled in after her.

She blinked at the three people staring at her but smiled quickly, "Hi! I'm Isabella Gwyn; Alice said you wanted to see me?"

Sabrina smiled back, "Hello, come in, shut the door and sit down," when the girl had done so she continued, "Now I'm sure Alice mentioned the battle plans to you. Well we have a, err scheduling conflict; I need to wake the Guardians, the leaders of the Dryads at the same time as the battle. So we need someone disguised as me to lead my team, so the Scarlet Hand won't be suspicious. I asked my generals to find someone they thought would be able to complete such a task and well they sent you.

You would be disguised as me and wouldn't have to give very many orders, just lead my team to the top of the radio tower and if given the chance switch the flags. To test you we will have you brief my team later today. What do you say?"

Isabella opened her mouth to reply when Daphne interrupted, "Why do you have a Penguin?"

Isabella grinned, "This is Waddles, he and I are friends from Wonderland," Waddles quacked, "Silly! Penguins don't quack! Oh and yes I'll be your doppelgänger for the battle Sabrina, it'll be fun! But I'm not kissing your boyfriend, he's cute but I'm not a home wrecker."

Sabrina blushed, "That won't be necessary; he knows I will have a doppelgänger so he won't try anything. Plus he won't be attacking the radio station."

Daphne laughed at the exchange and said, "Well now that that's settled let's start Acting Like Sabrina Training! Okay first thing you need to be able to do is walk like Sabrina. She kinda glides confidently across the floor, I call it Ninja Swag. She doesn't make hardly any sounds and breathes quietly even if she's been running."

Daphne continued to describe Sabrina's demeanor in detail that only Daphne could provide, adding details like, "and when she's talking to someone she always makes eye contact, sometimes really intense contact like she's trying to read their minds!" and, "Oh! When she lands from a jump or fall or from flying she always lands on her feet but stumbles and then waddles a little, like a drunken cat doing an impression of a duck."

Sabrina grinned at her sister and almost laughed until she noticed Isabella paying close attention, even writing some things down on her arm with a pen from Charming's desk.

When Daphne started describing her sleeping habits she stopped her, "Alright that's enough. Isabella doesn't need to know how I sleep; this is for one battle, not a week. Why don't you find a spell to make her look like me? And we'll also need to figure out how she'll be able to fly if she needs to."

Daphne snorted, "It's called a fairy godmother's wand. Duh. Just because you can't you magical objects doesn't mean you shouldn't know what they're called.'

Isabella turned to Sabrina confused, "Why can't you use magic?"

Sabrina grimaced; she tried not to display her weaknesses when she could help it, "I have an addiction to magic. When I use it I start to go crazy and can't stop. The only exception is my own magic."

Isabella nodded and Daphne continued her previous rant, "Besides if you knew about magical items you would know that we happen to have a godmother's wand which would allow Isabella to have your wings, thus being able to fly."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her sister, "Whatever, just start the magic."

Daphne pulled out a wand, held it over Isabella's head and muttered 'Sabrina Grimm' before tapping Isabella hard on the head.

The occupants of the room, minus Isabella herself, watched as the Asian girl's transformation began. Her skin changed to a light tan, her eyes turned blue and her hair turned blonde at the roots before the color rippled down its length. Her nose lengthened, the shape of her face changed and before Sabrina knew it she was looking at her very own doppelgänger. It was exactly like looking in a mirror.

"This is so cool!"

They had had Daphne make the office larger and were now teaching Isabella to fly. She was a fast learner and was already able to fly in steady circles and open and close her wings on command.

Sabrina smiled, "Now remember, you probably won't have to use your wings, but if you need to get a better view, or you or someone who can't fly falls than yes use your wings. Don't fly just to show off."

Isabella nodded and continued to fly through the air, her happiness clear on her face.

After a few more minutes off flying practice and then an hour of training Isabella on what to say and when to say it, Sabrina had Daphne shrink the room back down to normal size, before the group prepared to leave.

"Okay, Daphne's going to make me look like you, Isabella. And then you'll go to my squadron and brief them on tomorrow. I'll go to medicine tent and say that I'm sick and won't be able to attend the battle tomorrow. Come to your dorm room after dinner, if people ask say you checking that I'm not faking, with Daphne and we'll switch back. Then tomorrow morning around 2 or 3 am Daphne and I will sneak over to you dorm room and we'll switch. Buffy once everyone has left tomorrow Daphne and I will meet you and any Dryads you're bringing at the back entrance. Daph you and I will make our great big scene after Isabella and I have switched back after dinner. Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded affirmatively and Daphne turned to Sabrina and pulled out her wand again. She held it over Sabrina's head and muttered 'Isabella Gwyn' and tapped Sabrina hard on the head.

Sabrina's whole body was tingling; even her hair which she hadn't known was possible. The most disturbing part was that all of a sudden she could no longer feel the small connection to her fairy magic and the constant fizzy feeling near her shoulder blades that she knew was her wings stopped.

Her alarm at the loss of the feeling most have showed on her face because Daphne said, "Don't worry Sabrina, it's just a temporary block on your magic it'll wear off when the spell does. Oh and I forgot to say, Isabella your spell will last until around nine o clock, you'll be back in your room by then and then tomorrow I'll set it so that it doesn't wear off until I take it off. Sabrina yours will wear off when I take it off, both today and tomorrow."

Sabrina sighed in relief that her magic wasn't gone and said goodbye to Daphne, Isabella and Buffy before walking out of the office.

She walked straight to the medicine tent and proclaimed her sickness to the people inside. It wasn't too hard to fake flu symptoms since she hadn't really slept for more than five hours in a while and had always used the flu as an excuse in the orphanage; it was a wonderful way to get out of cooking duty because no one liked snot in their already questionable soup.

The temporary nurse, named Delilah, was quick to give her a couple vitamin C tablets and tell her to get as much rest as possible before signing an official 'get out of a battle free card' (Delilah's attempt at humor to which Sabrina sneezed in reply). The general in disguise quickly left the tent and walked to Isabella's room in the barracks, head down and feet shuffling awkwardly.

She managed to make it to the room without being spotted by anyone who knew Isabella and was grateful that the girl's roommates were not present. She laid down on the bed sporting penguin stickers and colorful letters that spelled out 'Isabella' and closed her eyes in attempt to feign sleep.

It must have worked because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake. She blinked blearily at her attacker, because really interrupting a person's well deserved nap was nothing short of cruel, and managed to make out Daphne's grinning face.

Sabrina yawned and hopped off the bed saying, "Finally! I've been waiting for you guys so long I fell asleep."

Daphne's grin grew wider, "Good!" she chirped, "You've been needing a little beauty rest, now come on, we've got an elaborate act of sibling overprotectiveness to orchestrate."

Sabrina laughed and allowed her sister to tap her on the head, reverting her appearance back to normal. Isabella was already in her normal form and clearly nerves of the upcoming battle had set in.

Sabrina grinned at her as Daphne led her out of the room, "Don't worry you'll be awesome this plan was approved by Daphne it, would take a lot to make it fail. Plus just tell yourself that if you fail it won't be on your head it will be on mine."

As she walked out the door she realized that while it was nice to see the other girl's face brighten it probably wasn't a good thing for her.

She and Daphne walked to her office stopping in a place that wasn't obvious but would attract quite a crowd.

Daphne initiated the argument yelling, "I can't believe you! There's absolutely no reason I can't fight tomorrow!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I can think of plenty of reasons. You're far too young and you have less experience than anyone else. Plus your specialty is long distance magic so there's really no reason you need to participate, you'll be perfectly safe her."

"But I've been approved to fight! By Mom, and Snow and Charming and even Dad!"

"Well they're not here right now! I am! And I'm in charge of your safety!"

By now they had attracted quite a crowd.

"That's not fair Sabrina! You're not treating me like everyone else!"

"You're not everyone else! You're my sister! So stop whining and go to your room before I send you to jail with Moth!"

"Sabrina!"

'NO! You're staying here!"

Daphne let out a short scream of frustration and marched away angrily. Sabrina whirled around angrily and glared at the shocked onlookers before stomping off to her room.

The next morning at 2:30 when Daphne shook her awake and they snuck away to make the switch with Isabella the two sisters grinned widely at each other and laughed at old memories.

**Merry Christmas! Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update at least once more before my break ends! **


	29. Meeting the Guardians

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm. I do own a rather impressive collection of doodles. Impressive refers to the randomness.**

**THIS STORY HAS 101 REVIEWS! AHHH!**

**So this is waaaay after my break ended. :/ Didn't really have a lot of time to work on this chapter, I've been writing small bits at a time in different places without the previous bits and then connecting all the separate scenes. So if it feels awkward that's why. **

**The final review winners:**

**belltail – Thank you for your review! I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**4everreading-Thanks for reviewing I think this update was a little faster?**

**Elen9155- Thank you so much!**

**Njdaphne- I'm sorry it took until july **** but I'm glad you like the story**

**Demonpoxbeliever- Your opinion of this story is much higher than mine. **

**To all of you above – reviewers like you are why keep going with this story thank you all so much!**

**And none of the people with unclaimed prizes have contacted me as to what they want their prizes to be. So if they haven't contacted me by the time I post the next chapter I'll just give up on trying to give people prizes. Deadline also applies to the reviewers mentioned above.**

**Also this story is nearing the end. I have no idea how many chapters away we are I'm going to guess 3-5. Maybe not. **

**Chapter 29 presented with a sparkly bow.**

Sabrina had gone back to sleep after switching places with Isabella not wanting to waste sleep time. She was woken up by the clamor Isabella's roommates made preparing for battle.

And man they were loud, like monkeys with pots and pans.

She quickly feigned sleep, something she was an expert at. Her fake slumber didn't last long because the girls were quickly dressed and out the door which closed with a click behind them.

As soon as the sound of footsteps in the hallway faded away Sabrina leapt out of the bed and quickly put on her armor careful not to make a sound. She arranged a few pillows on the bed to look like a sleeping form and sat down on the floor to wait.

She still had twenty minutes until the army left and then another ten minutes before she would leave to meet Daphne. She spent the half hour reviewing her plans and fencing imaginary foes around the room. When the time was up she sprinted to the back door of the fort being careful to avoid any of Peter's squadron.

It was almost sad how easy that last part was. Sabrina sincerely hoped it wasn't as easy to get _in_ through the back door as it was to get _out_ that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break of squiggles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking to the part of the forest behind the Grimm household from the back door of the Fort took a while especially since they had to stay in the tree line to avoid being seen and because all of Sabrina's companions remained silent.

Normally she enjoyed silence, it gave her time to think and plan. But she had all the planning she could do done and organized in her head.

Normally Daphne was never this quiet outside of a hostile situation but the dark haired girl was sitting atop a Dryad's, Sabrina thought her name was Ellith, shoulders, face buried in an old Grimm journal. Daphne had tried to walk and read but stumbled over one too many tree roots so Ellith, who was tall and pale and had hair the color of fall leaves and wore a dress made of what looked like bark, had pulled Daphne onto her shoulders with ease grasping her legs tightly. Daphne had made no acknowledgement of the change in position other than a soft 'thanks'.

The Dryads themselves were rather intimidating and offered no hope of starting a conversation. Buffy marched straight ahead with a determined look, never saying a word. Ellith was behind Buffy walking next to Sabrina and the other too Dryads made up the rear. They were about as different as two people could be.

The one on the left, directly behind Sabrina, was short and muscular with a long braid of dark purple hair that Sabrina had at first mistaken for black. Her skin was darkly tanned and contrasted with clear blue eyes that would have made any human seem blind. Sabrina was pretty sure her name was Violet.

The other one was tall and lean with a look about her that made it seem as if she would be gangly but in reality she was as graceful as a dancer. Her hair and eyes were the same green and her skin lightly tan. Her name was Willow and it was easy to remember because it matched her appearance well.

They didn't appear to be especially talkative which Sabrina found odd, if she had been in a tree as long as they had unable to talk to anyone but other trees and animals in the near vicinity and then only in the whispering language of rustling leaves she would be as talkative as Daphne after a can of cola.

Although Buffy didn't say much more than what was entirely necessary so maybe she picked Dryads whose personalities were similar. Or they could be under orders. Either way all of Sabrina's attempts to start a conversation were met with one word answers and dead silence.

After a few minutes of this she gave up and quickened her pace to match Buffy's intent on quizzing her on the Guardians.

"So do you know what their trees will look like?" Sabrina asked because it did seem like the most reasonable question.

"No. They choose not to have one set form to save themselves from being constantly pestered by those who seek their wisdom. The area they have chosen to inhabit most likely shifts in appearance so that any mortal who stumbled upon it would become lost and confused. Those with knowledge of magic would know that something hidden resides there but would be filled with a need to leave. Only Grimms can combat this feeling."

"So basically we'll know we are in the right spot but not which trees are the correct ones."

"You will know the Guardians when you see them."

"But we don't know where they are so we're just going to have to wonder around through the woods behind my house for a few hours before we find them aren't we."

"If we must do that than we will." Buffy seemed entirely unconcerned with this idea but Sabrina huffed in exasperation and continued the rest of the walk in silence.

When they reached the Grimm house, which stood strong despite the red paint and many eggings it appeared to have received, Sabrina turned to Daphne who was still perched on Ellith's shoulder reading.

The Dryad reached up and pulled Daphne off her shoulders setting the short girl on the ground. Daphne didn't seem to notice completely absorbed in the journal.

"Daphne," Sabrina said getting her sister's attention, "what does the journal say about where the Guardians are?"

Daphne flipped to a certain page, "Well it says it took them, the Guardians, 40 steps to get from the clearing where their trees were to the back of the house. And that their steps were very big."

"That's it? That's the only mention to the Guardian's clearing in the whole journal?"

"Yup."

"Well apparently Regina didn't believe in details."

"Oh this isn't Regina's journal."

"Well whose is it? And how did you get it anyway? Granny keeps the older ones locked up."

"Sabrina, you're not the only one who makes copies of Granny's keys. I just made sure I was copying the one to the journal cabinet. And this is Regina's younger brother Alfred's. I just grabbed the most interesting looking one. He titled it, "My Strenuous Courtship of Mildred Eckhart: a Woeful Tale by Alfred Grimm". On the downside is he doesn't mention the Guardians or Everafters at all much but on the upside I'm learning how to pick up girls from the 30s."

"Daphne I don't think that skill will ever be useful."

"We do seem to go time traveling more often than the average person."

"Since when are we average people?"

"True."

"Whatever let's just start walking." Sabrina led the group to the back of the house then started counting out 40 steps, making her stride as long as possible.

After step 47 they came upon a clearing that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Two tall trees stood in the middle shifting forms every few seconds, Sabrina eventually had to look away because the shifting images were making her head hurt. The shrubbery and smaller trees that circled the edge of the clearing also shifted so it appeared as though you were walking through a different part of the forest.

Sabrina and Daphne walked through the bushes and into the clearing but the four Dryads were unable to.

"To wake the Guardians," Buffy said, "you must call upon them with you right as a Grimm. You must show that you know what it means to be a Grimm."

Sabrina nodded and Daphne slipped her smaller hand into Sabrina's.

The sisters walked to the two powerful and ancient feeling trees and Sabrina placed one hand on each tree, Daphne standing just behind her.

Sabrina thought off what it meant to be a Grimm. To solve mysteries, to help Everafters, to fight for the greater good. It meant learning from each mistake and not being afraid to ask for help. Being a Grimm meant being a part of a family that touched everyone they crossed.

She thought of the faces of her family. Mom. Dad. Granny. Basil. Red. Mr. Clay. Puck. Daphne again and again she saw Daphne's face. Her family was her driving force. She thought of every single person she wanted to protect, of all the lives that would be lost if they didn't defeat Mirror.

'_Please,' she thought, 'help us. We can't do this alone. I can't do this alone.'_

'_And why should we help you?' Two voices mingled as one echoed through her head._

'_Because, without your help I don't know how we'll be able to defeat the Scarlet Hand without killing the Dragons. And Buffy tells me you don't want that.'_

Sabrina felt a hand on her back.

'_And without your help, so many more people will die. Merlin can't keep this spell up forever. Eventually people will start dying for real again. Your daughters included.' Daphne's familiar voice rang through Sabrina's head._

_The Guardians voice softened, 'If we help you then you will stop this war? With as little killing as possible?'_

'_I promise I will do everything in my power to see this war end as quickly as possible.'_

'_And I'll make sure that no lives that can't be spared are taken.' Daphne's voice was soft and reassuring._

'_We will help you. Step back.'_

The trees stopped shifting appearance. The right one was completely glistening black, the left one sparkling white. Two Dryads stepped out of their trees at once.

They were both impossibly tall; Daphne had to crane her head back to look at their faces. They both had coloring that matched their tree; hair, eyes and skin all one color. It was disconcerting.

The one on the left smiled, "Hello you may call me Lune. Now give us a moment to sort out our appearances will you?"

She didn't wait for a reply immediately closing her eyes and muttering to herself, 'I think I'll try orange this time.'

Her hair immediately changed color starting with neon orange and then settling on a burnt orange peppered with red. It grew to her waist and curled. Her skin darkened a few shades until it no longer looked snow white, instead resembling the skin of a studious child. Her eyes when she opened them were slanted and amber. The white robes she had been wearing were replaced with brown pants and a light pink tunic. She reached into her tree and pulled out a long bow and sheath of arrows.

Her companion snorted and introduced herself as, "Amethyst." She had already changed her appearance, her hair remained black but was pixie cut and her skin was hazel colored, her eyes a deep blue. Her robe became black cargo pants and a tank top. She pulled a long wooden staff out of her tree.

Lune scoffed, "You've been Amethyst the past three times, and your hair hasn't changed. Have a little fun won't you."

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

Lune was about to further her protests when Buffy's voice cut in, "Great Mothers, Guardians, it is good to see you."

Lune brightened and turned to face the smaller Dryads, "Buffy! What a charming name! I haven't seen you in centuries darling!"

Amethyst placed her hand on Buffy's forehead for a moment then nodded and said, "You have led your sisters well."

Lune then seemed to notice the other three Dryads exclaiming happily and hugging them all.

Sabrina and Daphne watched as Lune flitted from Dryad to Dryad gasping excitedly about different looks and names and trying to find out everything that had happened. Amethyst made a comment from time to time but seemed content to watch the other Dryads.

Daphne looked at Sabrina, "I like Lune. She's like a cat with a ball of yarn filled with catnip. Extremely hyperactive."

Personally Sabrina found Amethyst's quiet observance and insightfulness comforting, it showed she was a good asset. But the two seemed like they made a good team, like they balanced each other out.

The Grimm sisters let the Dryads converse and in Lune's case flit around excitedly for about ten more minutes before Sabrina cleared her throat.

When all six Dryads were looking at her she said, "Well, we're glad that you guys can have this reunion but we should probably get going. There's kind of a war going on."

Both Lune and Amethyst's faces darkened.

"Yes," Lune said, "War."

"Too much death," Amethyst added.

"Yes, it's always started by one or two individuals over something that could be settled quite easily but the leaders on each side see it fit to escalate the problem to the point of bloodshed."

"And all the while nature cries out at the loss of balance, the loss of life."

"There are always wars and there is always bloodshed but there need to be those who can end great wars without great losses of life."

"As Guardians of Nature, we work to protect the balance. To defeat your enemy without bloodshed remember their goals and reasons for war and you will be able to win peacefully."

"We will take care of the Dragons. That is all. You finish the war on your own. And we will hold you to your promises Grimm sisters; the war is finished soon and with as little deaths as possible. Killing is not the only way to end things. Now we must be off! We have Dragons to save from enslavement. And Buffy, how I do so love that name, lead your sisters well and continue leading them after this war. It's time the Dryads come out of hibernation. Join a band. Learn some young people slang! Break out of jail! We of course will go back to our slumbers. Ending the hold on the Dragons will take much energy. And it would do you no good to stay in trees after just a brief interaction in this new era. "

Amethyst quietly said farewell and nodded to each of them in turn before the Guardians walked away through the forest.

Sabrina and Daphne looked at each other and Daphne cracked a grin, Sabrina snorted, "Well that was interesting."

"Yes," Buffy sighed, "Lune's a bit happy-go-lucky. But she means well and together they are able to talk their way out of almost anything. Now let us return to the battlefield, your troops will want to rally around you."

"Right, let's go."

As they walked in the general direction of the town square, Buffy calling out directions every now and then, Sabrina and Daphne discussed how to end the fighting nonviolently.

Both sisters were almost certain they could talk the Scarlet Hand down once Mirror was defeated. Well maybe they wouldn't be doing the talking but someone would definitely be able to talk the Scarlet Hand out of eating/enslaving the entire human race.

After this was established the turned their thoughts to Mirror.

"So how are we going to stop Mirror without killing him?" Daphne asked, "I mean as large as the line of people who would gladly chop off his head is we probably don't need to kill him."

Sabrina sighed, "Well Amethyst said we need to figure out his goals and reasons for war to win without further bloodshed. So if we know exactly what he wants, not just the humans need to pay thing, we could probably negotiate. And even if the Scarlet Hand try to keep attacking the won't be as organized and the barrier will hold them in while letting anyone who wants to leave out."

"I thought he wanted a body, to escape and stuff."

"He has a body, he's out of the barrier, and he's still bent on destruction and death."

"Well he wants to kill us Grimms…"

"No, really?"

"Shut up, you interrupted me. As I was saying he wants to kill us Grimms because he was badly treated by some of our earlier family members and stuff on top of trying to escape the barrier. But what if he also wants like friends and a family of his own too?"

"Because a long drawn out and bloody war is always the best way to make friends!"

"Stop it with the sarcasm; I'm doing my detective work here. Anyway besides wanting to kill our family he was always bitter towards Buffy. I don't think he liked being thought of as a prototype that needed to be fixed."

Sabrina started to work out where her sister was going, "And Buffy referred to the Mirrors as her children or one of them called her mother at some point..."

"So Mirror just wants his Mother to love him! Aww that's so cute!" Daphne shouted happily.

"Great the motivation behind the Scarlet Hand's evil Master is family issues," Sabrina said dryly, "and you think it's _cute_."

"Do I have to think of everything?" Daphne huffed, "Your supposed to be the smart one! Obviously we just have to have Buffy treat Mirror like a son."

"And we don't won't him to have powers or memories that twist his mind to evil intentions."

"He needs a new start."

Sabrina stared a Daphne with wide eyes slowly forming a plan, "We de-age his body or whatever, so he can start a new life from the beginning. And then we wipe his memories so he has a fresh slate and block his powers."

Daphne blinked, "I take it back, you are the smart one. So after this battle when the barriers are down we have a really quick talk with Bunny."

"Yep."

Buffy interrupted their conversation, "I can hear the sounds of battle ahead we will reach the battlefield soon."

Sabrina nodded pulling out her sword and readying herself through mental exercises.

Daphne took a different approach.

"Awesome! Now everyone remember to fight your best and if fighting enemies scream like and banshee and fight buffily."

For the last statement she received blank stares from the Dryads and an amused one from Sabrina.

"So Puck and Buffy get words from their names and I don't? Oh dear sister you wound me!" Sabrina cried clutching her heart dramatically.

"First you're my sister I can't say you're as awesome as Puck or Buffy. Second do you have any idea how difficult making your name into a word would be? And third you have ninja swag so don't get too full of yourself."

Sabrina burst out laughing, Daphne joining her soon after while the Dryads watched with smiles at the antics of the Grimm sisters.

Soon the laughter faded as the sounds of fighting grew louder and louder.

Both of the Grimm sisters made a silent wish that it would be the last battle they would see for a long time as they stepped into the clearing.

**Kind of a cliffie but I really just wanted this chapter to be done. I'm sure you did too. The battles will happen next chapter and the end is very much near. So hopefully I'll be able to work on the next chapter soon but I haven't even started my summer reading yet. But I'm going to Florida at the end of next week so plane ride= time for writing! **

**Reviews are my inspiration! Also my mom told me I was becoming Hermit like and I felt compelled to accomplish something, so I finished this!**


End file.
